Las caras de la luna
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Un reencuentro, todos cambian, un rival. La pelea por la misma chica. Nada es lo mismo de hace 5 años, y una visita puede empeorarlo todo...
1. Reencontrandose

**Merr: Hola a todooooooooooooooooooooooooos!!!!!!!!!!**

**Len: Hay dios ¬¬**

**Merr: Lensiiitooo!!! (se le cuelga del cuello)**

**Len: Sacate!! No soy un muñeco ¬¬**

**Merr: No, eres mejor porque eres de verdad ^.^**

**Len: Bueh, me estas ahorcando... Si me muero no vas a tener personaje principal, nadie que te acompañe en el inicio y Hiroyuki Takei te va a asesinar porque asesinaste a uno de sus personajes**

**Merr: Bueno, lo cambio para una historia de Lyserg ((XD))**

**Len: QUE??? Una historia de ese té verde en vez de una historia sobre mi???? Descuida, no soy tan fragil **

**Merr: ^.^ Ya sabia que dirias eso!! Bueno, veamos el fic**

**Len: No se te olvida algo??**

**Merr: Ah si!! Todo esto le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, contento Chinito???**

**Len: Como me llamaste??**

**Merr: Chinito!!! (se le cuelga del cuello otra vez)**

**Len: Ya, empezemos ¬¬**

**Merr: Una ultima cosita, el capitulo se llama... Musika por favor... *chan chan chaaaann* (Len: (gotita en la cabeza) Por favor!!) Reencontrandose!!**

**Len: Que original... Ya, empezemos de una vez!**

* * *

-Vamos hermano!!! Ya falta poco!!!

_"Claro ella lo dice porque no lleva todas las maletas" _Penso el muchacho pelivioleta que caminaba unos metros atras de la joven de pelo verde.

Habian pasado cinco años, y volvian a japon a visitar a sus amigos.

Habian sido unos largos años. Jun Tao ya no era la simple taoista de 17 años con un simple vestido verde. No, ahora era una gran taoisa de 22 años con un corto vestido verde. Lo que le molestaba mucho a su hermano sobreprotector.

Al igual que Len Tao, su hermanito menor, que ahora tenia 18 años, se habia convertido en mejor shaman, y persona, de lo que habia sido 5 años atras. Ahora seguia con su conjunto normal, una camisa bordo y unos pantalones negros.

-Muchachos!!!- Grito un joven castaño, de aubriculares naranjas, camisa blanca y pantalones verdes cuando los hermanos llegaron a la puerta- Tanto tiempo!!!

-Yoh!! Que alegria volver a verte!!!- Dijo Jun (Merr: Espero que no pensaran que Len se habia vuelto mas expresivo XD)

-Que tal??- (Merr: ese si fue Len)

-Igualmente Jun, todo bien Len, pasen pasen

-Lamentamos el horario, esque len ya los queria ver a todos!!!

-No hay problema!!

(Merr: Habian llegado a las nueve de la mañana)

-Mentira, tu eras la apurada ¬¬

-Jijiji, pasen, pasen

Yoh condujo a sus dos invitados al comedor. Donde los esperaba una mesa de desayuno con sus amigos. Horo-horo, Anna, Tamao, Manta y Fausto. Cada uno con sus espiritus acompañantes.

-Jun, Len, que alegria verlos!!- Dijo Manta, todavia muy chiquitin

-Hola Manta!! Anna, Horo-horo, Tamao, Fausto!! Que gusto verlos!! Pero... y Ryu, Pilica, Chocolove y Lyserg??- Dijo Jun llendo a abrazar a los presentes

-Ryu esta con su pandilla, Chocolove y Lyserg todavia no llegan y Pilica duerme- Dijo Anna

-Ahh...

-Yoh, deja las maletas de Len en tu cuarto y despierta a Pilica

-Anna, Yoh dejen! Len puede llevarlas el mismo arriba!! Depaso despierta a Pilica, de acuerdo??

Len suspiro

-De acuerdo

Subio arriba con las cinco maletas, tres de Jun y dos de el, y las dejo en la habitacion que el recordaba bien

Luego fue a la habitacion de Pilica, en realidad, tuvo que ir registrando todas las habitaciones hasta encontrar la de pilica. Porque no le habian dicho donde se encontraba

En la ultima habitacion, habia dos futones. El de la derecha enrollado y acomodado, el de la izquierda, estaba estirado, y una muchacha de cabellos celestes dormia en el.

Ella tambien habia cambiado mucho. Ya no era la pequeña hermanita de Horo-Horo. No, ahora era toda una mujer.

Dormia placidamente en su lecho. Era un desperdicio despertarla. Pero, sin pensar, Len se acerco a ella y le toco despacio el hombro.

-Pilika... Despierta Pilika...

_"Porque yo tengo que despertarla?? No recuerdan que no tengo tacto con las chicas!!" _Pensaba Len

Un cabello rebelde se le cruzaba por encima de sus ojos azules que se encontraban cerrados, y por su perfecta nariz adornada con unas cuantas pecas.

Con un ligero movimiento de mano, acomodo ese cabello por detras de su oreja. Era tan perfecta cuando dormia, siempre habia sido bella. Pero, ahora era hermosa. Su cara parecia tallada por los mismos angeles

Un momento... QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO??? Len Tao pensando en la hermana de su amigo?? Oh no, peor, pensando en una chica??!!! Ninguna chica era lo suficientemente perfecta para el. Pero, tal vez esa muchacha era tan perfecta, que ni el la merecia.

Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, alguien o algo lo empujo por atras y lo tiro al suelo. Practicamente lo tenia inmovilizado, y ¿Lo olfateaba?

-Sueltame!!!- Grito Len, olvidando que Pilika dormia -Bason!!!

De la nada aparecio Bason, al mismo tiempo que la ainu despertaba sobresaltada

-Señorito! Yo lo ayudare!!

Con un rapido movimiento Bason saco a la criatura de encima de Len

-Bason?? Len??!!!- Dijo Pilika

-Atras Pilika, hay un montruo peligroso que intenta atacarme!- Dijo Len, poniendo a la muchachita detras de el

-Pues claro!! Ese es su trabajo, defenderme de intrusos!! Y no es un monstruo!! Es Hay-line!!

-Hay-Line??!!- Dijeron Len y Bason

-Ven Hay-Line, son amigos, no los ataques!!

De un rincon de la habitacion, salio una zorrita roja que camino hacia los chicos y le lamio la mano a Len, como pidiendole perdon

-Valla, crei que era un monstruo. Pero es solo un animal como cualquiera

-Solo un animal??!! Oye, que tengo mis sentimientos!!- Dijo la zorrita

-Habla???!!

-Claro, es mi espiritu acompañante! No te lo dije?? Me converti en Shaman!!

Pilika, Shaman, waw

-Pero, parece un espiritu algo debil

-No la subestimes!!

Len sonrio de costado y volteo a ver a Pilika. Y, cuando lo hiso, le costo mucho no abrir la boca de la impresion

Pilika, obviamente ya no era la misma pequeña de antes. Ahora estaba mucho mas alta, y bien desarrollada. Estaba flaca y en muy buena forma. Parecia que ser shaman le habia sentado bien para su crecimiento. Y para adornar mas la imagen, tenia un corto camison que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas. Demaciado

-Oye... em... pues... porque llevas puesto eso??

-Eh?? Ah! Me lo envio mi tia, vive en estados unidos. No es mi estilo, pero le prometi usarlo de vez en cuando- La peliazul se encogio de hombros -Oye, tanto tiempo!! Los extrañaba mucho a tu hermana y a ti ^.^ Que suerte que nos pudimos juntar!! Cambiaste mucho, estas mucho mas alto!!

-Si, tu tambien cambiaste mucho. Estas mucho mas grande- Dijo Len, y no se referia solo a la altura -Tu hermano te espera... bajas??

-Si, ve tu asi me cambio y bajo

El pelivioleta asintio y salio de la habitacion para dejar a la muchacha cambiarse en paz.

Bajo las escaleras con la mente arriba, en Pilika y en la idea de ella, una Shaman. Su espiritu parecia debil. Pero habia logrado inmovilizarlo. Debia ser mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba

-Len!! Despertaste a Pilika??- Dijo alguien sacando al joven de sus pensamientos, no sabia cuando habia llegado al comedor. Pero, todos sus amigos estaban sentados con paquetes enfrente de ellos

-Ah, ya les diste sus regalos...- Comento Len, refiriendose a su hermana.

-Sisisisi, y Pilika??

-Ahora baja... Oye, tu sabias que ella era...??

-Una Shaman?? Sep, me lo dijo por una carta... No te lo dije?? Crei que si...

Tamao estaba leyendo la novela que Jun le habia dado. Era de amor, se trataba de vampiros y hombres lobo o algo asi. Anna observaba el nuevo vestido que le habia comprado. Era blanco y corto, con mucho encaje. Cortesia de Jun obviamente. Yoh se disponia a escuchar el nuevo CD que le habian dado. Horo-horo se probaba el casco y los guantes para nieve que le habian traido. Manta leia el libro sobre los edificios y lugares de China, y Fausto ojeaba el libro de medicina.

-Ten Len, dale tu el regalo a Pilika- Dijo Jun tirandole la pequeña cajita a su hermano

-Pero... em, yo...

-Que?? Algun problema??- Su hermana levanto una ceja, desafiandolo

-Claro que no- Pero Len no se daba por vencido asi como asi

-Hermana!! Dios como duermes!!- Dijo horo-horo mirando hacia la escalera

Len volteo, y vio a la muchacha de pelo celeste bajar, con el largo pelo suelto, una pollera, unos zapatos y una blusa celeste y un pequeño saco de jean

-Hola, de nuevo- Dijo el shaman de ojos dorados

-Hola Len, hola a todos!! Jun!!!

La muchacha corrio a abrazar a la taoista

-Pilika!! No sabes cuanto te extrañe!!

-Yo tambien!! Hay espera... Hay-Line!! Baja!!

La pequeña zorrita roja bajo como un relampago y se situo detras de los tobillos de Pilika

-Hay es algo timida, ella es mi espiritu acompañante. Hay-Line. Es un tipico zorro rojo que visita nuestras montañas en Hokkaido cuando hay nieve.

-Que preciosa es!! Oye, Len tiene algo para ti. Trajimos regalos para todos

-Ah si??- La ainu volteo a ver a Len, quien se sonrojo y le tendio la caja

La peliceleste abrio la cajita y tomo su contenido entre las manos. Era una pequeña tobillera echa a mano con pequeñas piedritas celestes incrustadas

-Awwww es hermosa!!

-Len, no seas descortes, ayudala!!

-Eh??

Pilika le tendio la tobillera al muchacho de pelo violeta. Quien la tomo y se agacho para atarsela alrededor del tobillo

Siempre se habia considerado un shaman muy agil, pero, si hacia algo que tuviera que ver con chicas, tenia manos muy torpes. Asi que tuvo que intentar varias veces hasta que la tobillera quedo bien en su lugar

-Lo siento, manos torpes- Se disculpo Len cuando se puso en pie

-No hay problema

*RIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg*- Sono el timbre

-Yoh, atiende- Dijo Anna mientras Tamao servia el desayuno

-Como me queda??- Pregunto Pilika

-Hermosa...- Dijo un Len embobado, haciendo que la muchacha de ojos celestes se sonrojara

-Gracias...

-Muchachoss!!!- Dijo una voz familiar proveniente del pasillo

-Lyserg???- Dijo Pilika -Lyserg!!!

El recien llegado fue saludando uno por uno y dejando regalos a todos.

-Valla, genial!!- Dijo horo-horo al abrir la gran caja y encontrar una nueva tabla para nieve

-Esto es estupendo...- Dijo Manta al encontrar dentro un telescopio y tubos de ensallo

-Maravilloso- Comento Fausto al abrir y sacar nuevo equipamiento de medicina

-Asombroso!!!- Dijo Yoh sacando unos nuevos aubriculares y un porta discos

-Hum...- Comento Len al ver su regalo, un libro de guia espiritual "Para comunicarse con el YO interior, y dejar fluir las cosas malas para dejar entrar las buenas"(Merr: Jajajaja, tiene el super titulo pero tenia ganas de ponerlo XD)

-No sabia que regalarle a las damas asique compre maso menos lo mismo... Espero me disculpen ^.^

-Me encanta!! Esta genial!! Gracias!!- Dijo Tamao sacando un anillo con pequeñas piedras color amarillo, y un collar en forma de corazon del mismo color

-Waw...- Fue lo unico que dijo Anna al sacar tambien, un anillo con pequeñas piedras y un collar en forma de corazon, pero estos eran rojos

-Estan barbaros!!!- Dijo Jun al sacar el mismo anillo con prequeñas piedras incrustadas y el mismo collar en forma de corazon pero en color verde

-No lo puedo creer- Comento Pilika al sacar los mismo accesorios pero en color azul

-Lo siento, pero de esas piedras no hay celestes- Dijo Lyserg sonriendo

-Un segundo... no seran...??

-Sep, el de Tamao son Topacios Amarillos, el de Anna son rubies, el de Jun, esmeraldas y el tuyo Zafiros Azules- (Merr: aclaro el color porque hay de distintos colores)

-No puedo creerlo- Repitio Pilika -Hay dios no puedo aceptarlo...

-Porque??

-Esque... son piedras preciosas... y... demasiado caras...- Pilika extendio la mano con los accesorios en ella

-Es mi regalo- Dijo Lyserg agarrando el collar y atandoselo en el cuello a la joven -Quiero que lo aceptes...- Le susurro al oido provocando que a Pilika se le pongan los pelos de punta

-Ehem... bueno lo acepta pero viene conmigo- Dijo el muy celoso de Horo-horo arrastrando a la ainu totalmente roja a sentarse

* * *

**Merr: Y...??? Ya se, el final quedo medio cortado pero bueh!!**

**Len: uuuuy que rabia me da el Inglesito**

**Merr: Esa era la idea ^.^ jaja**

**Len: dejen reviews!!! Y, aproposito... NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE YO SOY EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DE ESTA HISTORIA!!**

**Merr: Si, con Pilika**

**Len: Bah, ella no cuenta**

**Pilika: Ehhem... recuerda que yo soy Shaman ahora**

**Len: Bason!!! (....) que demonios sucede??**

**Merr: Yo decido las cosas aqui, y si no quiero que aparesca no aparecera!!**

**Pilika: Hay-Line!!**

**Len: eso no te... (aparecio la zorrita y lo tiro al piso) Oye!! Porque la dejas a ella y a mi no???**

**Merr: Disculpate ¬¬**

**Len: De acuerdo... Lo siento, ambos somos igual de importantes**

**Pilika: Disculpa aceptada ^.^**

**Todos: Chaitooo!!!**


	2. Odio

**Merr: Holisss, como andan?**

**Len: Bueno, te tranquilisaste al menos**

**Merr: Obvio!!**

**Len: Emm... Puedo dar yo la presentacion??**

**Merr: (hiper sorprendida) Em... Bueno!**

**Len: Hola a todos!! Em... aca les dejamos el segundo cap de este fic que, bueno no se de que se va a tratar pero bueh... Voy bien??**

**Merr: Sisisisi, dale segui ^.^**

**Len: Todo esto, excluyendo a Hay-Line, le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, incluyendome =)**

**Merr: Awwww, que tierno !!**

**Len: (gotita en la cabeza) Bueno, este capitulo se llama... como se llama??**

**Merr: "Odio"**

**Len: Ahhh, bueno, aca se los dejamos!!**

* * *

El dia era tranquilo en la pension Asakura.

Como estaba soleado todos estaban afuera.

Yoh estaba tendido a la sombra de un arbol escuchando musika.

Manta estaba junto al menor de los Asakura leyendo un libro. (Merr: El libro que le regalaron Len y Jun)

Fausto estaba con Elisa charlando y paseando.

Horo-horo estaba jugando a lo bestia con Chocolove y Ryu, que habian llegado.

Len, entrenaba con Bason. (Merr: XD)

Lyserg hablaba con Pilika sobre los edificios y las calles famosas de Inglaterra.

Jun estaba pensando y hablando con Tamao sobre que vestido le quedaria mejor a la pelirosa.

Anna estaba leyendo algunas revistas.

Los espiritus de cada uno de ellos, menos Bason y Elisa, estaban desparramados por el jardin.

-Y por eso el Big Ben es el orgullo de Londres... Pilika?? Me oyes??- Decia Lyserg

-Eh?? Ah si!! Sisis entendi, lo siento me distraje un segundo...

-Haciendo que??

-Me preguntaba... porque Len entrena tan duro, si el torneo de Shamanes termino, y gano Yoh...

-Ah... Len siempre entrena, parece divertirle. No lo se, no soy el...

-Oye, cuentame alguna de esas historias de detectives...

-De acuerdo...

En un lugar mas apartado del patio, Len, entrenaba.

-Señorito... no cree que ya es suficiente por hoy??

-No Bason... Jamas es suficiente...

-Pero señorito... todos se divierten... y usted esta apartado de ellos... porque no se junta con el señorito Horo-horo, o la señorita Pilika...

_"Pilika...." _El nombre de la ainu quedo flotando en la cabeza del shaman de ojos dorados provocando que se tildara momentaneamente, y, por eso recibio un golpe de Bason provocando qu callera al suelo

-Señorito!! Cuanto lo siento!! crei que lo esquivaria!!- Se disculpo Bason ayudando a Len a ponerse en pie

-No Bason, esta bien. Solo, estoy un poco distraido, ire a tomarme un baño

Len se fue caminando hacia adentro, lo que dejo un poco sorprendidos a todos. Pero en especial a la ainu.

-Que le sucede?? Yo tambien crei que esquivaria ese golpe, pero, tan solo se quedo ahi... parado...

-No lo se... Jamas entendi que es lo que tiene dentro de su cabeza....-Dijo Lyserg

Pilika se quedo pensando en lo que le podria haber pasado a Len, mientras escuchaba otra historia del shaman ingles

Mientras tanto, dentro de la pensio, un shaman de ojos dorados caminaba perturbado hacia la habitacion de Yoh. Donde se tiro boca abajo en el futon.

_"Demonios!! Porque pienso todo el tiempo en ella?" _Pensaba Len _"Siempre hubo muchas chicas detras mio en mi escuela de china, y eran bonitas, pero... Ninguna era como Pilika... Ella es... especial. Tiene un gran cabello, y sus ojos son muy bonitos. De seguro es una gran shaman. Es fuerte, pero delicada a la vez, es... la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Y no puedo pensar en ella asi. Dios, Len! Que demonios te pasa!! Es solo una chica!!"_

El shaman de china pensaba en distintas cosas, la mayoria sin sentido. Pero lo hacia para sacarse de la cabeza a la ainu. Aunque no lo lograba del todo

-Len?? Len, donde estas??- Preguntaba una voz por el pasillo que el shaman de ojos dorados no supo identificar

-Aqui, en el cuarto de Yoh- Dijo con la voz ahogada porque aun seguia apollado boca abajo en el futon

La puerta se abrio, y alguien entro

-Ahi estas, me tenias preocupada- Dijo una voz femenina

-Eh?? Porque??

-Porque hasta una novata como yo habria podido esquivar ese golpe. Y a ti te dio de lleno en la cara

_"Un segundo... novata?? Hay no, no, no, no!! Que no sea..."_

-Pilika!!!- Dijo Len dandose la vuelta, y viendo, ahi parada, a la ainu

-Em... Len!! Jaja, quien creias que era??

-Es que... no lo se

-Ves!! Algo te sucede!!- Dijo Pilika sentandose a los pies del futon

-No, estoy bien. Solo estoy algo... perturbado- Len se sento, quedando asi frente a frente con la ainu

-Que te sucede?

-No lo se...- Admitio

Pilika levanto una ceja. Fue leve, pero Len lo noto

-Sucede algo?- Dijo el muchacho

-No, pero si no me quieres contar solo dime y listo

-No! No es eso... esque... en realidad no se que me sucede... De vez en cuando siento una opresion en el pecho que no me deja respirar. Me trabo al hablar y... no se que es...

-Mmm... Pues no soy doctora pero...- Pilika sonrio disimuladamente. Era buena actriz, porque su compañero no lo noto -Oye Len... puedo preguntarte algo??

-Claro

-Tenia curiosidad pues... Bueno, tu eres un shaman serio... bueno, tambien una persona muy seria... y me preguntaba si... alguna vez te has enamorado??

Al pelivioleta le agarro un ataque de tos

-Te encuentras bien??- Le pregunto la ainu

-Si, si... solo que la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-Si no quieres... no respondas- Pilika utilizo otra vez sus maravillosos dones de actriz, y inclino la cabeza con un leve puchero. Osea, decepcionada

Funciono, para sorpresa de la joven. Porque el pelivioleta no la podia ver asi. Aunque sea actuando. Aunque el no sabia que fingia

-No tengo problema!!- Se apresuro a decir el muchacho -Pero... en realidad... No, nunca, creo...

-Como que creo?? No estas seguro??

-Pues... no, no lo estoy

La ainu suspiro.

-Dime... la opresion que dices tener... desde cuando te empezo a pasar??

-Desde que llegamos

-Y... te pasa constantemente??

-Depende...

-De que??

-De donde este...

-Ah... Y dime... te pasa cuando miras a algo... o a alguien??

-Pues...- El pelivioleta dudo, no le tenia porque decir que le sucedia cuando la miraba a ella -Si, a alguien

Pilika sonrio, sin poder disimularlo

-A quien??

-A.... Tamao -Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente

-Awww... que dulce- Dijo la ainu

-Eh??

-Estas enamorado de Tamao!!!

-Que???!!!

-Sip, lo que sientes es amor Len... crei que lo sabias ^.^

-No se lo digas a nadie... por favor...- Le suplico el shaman de ojos dorados. Algo peor de que sepan de que el estaba enamorado, era que este enamorado de Tamao

-Claro que no!! Por que me tomas??

Len sonrio

-Hace mucho que no te veia sonreir... Bueno, creo que nunca te vi sonreir

El shaman sonrio aun mas

-Bueno, eres chistosa. Como no reirme contigo??

-Gracias...

-Y... tu... estas enamorada??- Pregunto Len, totalmente sonrojado

-Pues... no, no lo creo...

-Y... que hay de Lyserg??

-El... bueno somos buenos amigos. Desde Londres me escribia cartas. Nos llevamos muy bien. Es muy simpatico. Es como otro hermano, pero... no, no estoy enamorada de el

-Es como otro hermano...- Repitio el shaman de ojos dorados

-Asi es... Yo quiero a las personas de distintas maneras. Y no soy la unica. Por ejemplo... Tamm y Anna son como hermanas, con Jun no me hablo mucho, pero es una de mis mejores amigas. Horo-Horo, bueno el es mi hermano. Yoh, como no querer a alguien como Yoh?? CHocolove, es muy gracioso!! Lo quiero como un amigo. No como los mejores, pero un buen amigo. Ryu... bueno, es un amigo. Manta, lo quiero tanto! Es uno de mis mejores amigos tambien. Y fausto... bueno, es fausto!! Es un amigo...

-Y yo??- Pregunto Len

-Em... pues- Esta vez la pregunta habia tomado por sopresa a Pilika -No lo se... Como me tomas tu a mi??

-Como una amiga... Si tu quieres...

La ainu sonrio

-Me encantaria!!

Esta vez, Len sonrio y le tendio la mano

-Amigos??

Pilika miro su mano sorprendida y luego rio

-De acuerdo!!

La peliceleste se le quedo mirando a Len con una sonrisa

-Pasa algo?? Tengo algo en el rostro o que??

La ainu rio

-No... es que... estas diferente. Antes, probablemente no me habrias hablado tan fluidamente. O tal vez ni me hubieras considerado una amiga. Estas mas sociable...

-Pilika...

-Pili!! Donde estas?? El almuerzo esta listo!! Es comida china!!!- Llamaba una voz desde el otro piso

-Ahi voy hermano!! Me llaman... bajamos??

La sonrisa de la ainu era demasiado calida y tierna como para rechazarla

-De acuerdo...

Ambos bajaron, Len le hacia bromas a Pilika, y Pilika reia y charlaba con el

-Vaya, esto no se ve todos los dias...- Dijo Anna cuando el chino y la ainu entraron al comedor

-Hay por favor!! Ni que Len fuera un topo antisocial!!!

-Maso menos- Dijo Horox2 y luego Len le pego en la cabeza (Merr: Ya me canse de ponerle el nombre entero... ustedes entienden)

-Sientate aqui Pili- Dijo Lyserg señalando un lugar vacio al lado de el

-De acuerdo, oye Len, porque no te sientas al lado de Tamm??

Tamao y Horox2 miraron a Pilika con los ojos como platos

-Hay por favor!!! Ni que mordiera!! Anda sientate- (Merr: En la mesa, se sentaban Pili, Lyserg, Len y Tamao en ese orden. Despues el resto ubiquenlos como les paresca)

-Asi que... Ahora son amigos?? Me refiero a ti y a Pilika- Le susurro Lyserg a Len

-Si, algun problema??

El ingles rio por lo bajo

-Pues, si. Se porque lo haces. Y creeme, ella no ve nada en ti. Para ella solo eres un amigo mas. No hay posibilidades de que se fije en ti de otra manera. Pierde las esperanzas.

Con esas palabras, el alma de Len se le callo a los pies. Pero lo disimulo

-De que hablas??

-Hay por favor. Se te nota en el rostro, es obvio que ella te gusta... bah! Que digo... se nota que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella. No lo puedes disimular, pero, creeme, no le gustas. Ni siquiera un poco. No tienes tacto, no tienes nada. Observa, que tienes para darle??? Lujos??? Bah! Escuche que tu familia esta en bancarrota, por eso vinieron aqui. No tienes nada que ofrecerle. Ningun futuro solido. En cambio, yo si. Yo si tengo riqueza, tengo lujos, una gran casa, toda una compania de policias y detectives que erede, halla en Londres. Y tengo algo que jamas tendras tu... Yo le puedo dar amor, felicidad, un hombro en donde llorar, yo soy sensible con respecto a las chicas. Tu eres frio en todos los sentidos... Jamas podrias darle nada que ella aprecie de verdad... aunque si quieres... tranquilamente seriamos rivales, pero yo ganare. Como ya te dije, no tienes nada para ofrecerle...

Lyserg sonrio maliciosamente

-Len?? Hermano, te encuentras bien??- Pregunto Jun, pero el shaman de ojos dorados no le respondio, tan solo se levanto y se fue a la habitacion de Yoh, de nuevo.

-Que le sucede??- Le pregunto Pilika al ingles

-No lo se... Ya te dije, no se que tiene en la cabeza...

La ainu arrugo la frente levemente, nadie lo noto. Tan solo cierta rubia que estaba sentada enfrente de ella

-Pili... Tu que sabes??- Le pregunto

Pero la peliceleste no le respondio a ella, en cambio le pregunto a Tamao:

-Tamm, tu le dijiste algo??

-No... No le hable

-Eso crei...

-Pili, que sabes acerca de Len que nosotros ignoremos??- Pregunto Anna.

_"Demonios, si que es astuta" _Penso la ainu

-Nada... pero ire a hablar con el

-Mejor voy yo- Dijo Jun

-No, termina de cenar, voy yo- Pilika se puso en pie

-Deja que valla Jun, es su hermana...- Insistio Lyserg, tirando de la manga de la ainu para que se siente

-Voy yo- Dijo la peliceleste secamente, librandose de la mano del ingles y subiendo las escaleras

Recorrio los pasillos silenciosamente, hasta que escucho algunos gemidos provenientes de la habitacion de Yoh

-Señorito... digame que le sucede??- Decia Bason

-N.. nada...

-Algo le tiene que suceder... es la primera vez que llora...

Pilika abrio los ojos como platos... Len... Llorando???!!!

-No estoy llorando!! Vete!! No te quiero ver!!

-Pero...

-Len??- Dijo la ainu entrando a la habitacion despacio, viendo al chino sentado en el futon y, efectivamente, llorando -Que sucede??

-NADA!!! NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA LO QUE ME SUCEDE!!! PORQUE NADIE ME DEJA EN PAZ!!!

-Señorito calmese...

-NO ME QUIERO CALMAR!!! ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN COMO ESTOY!!! LARGO LOS DOS!!!

-Len, quiero ayudar...- Dijo Pilika, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelivioleta pero el se levanto y la tomo de la muñeca. Y, como era mucho mas alto que ella, tenia que tener el brazo muy estirado, y le hacia daño

-NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN!! Y MENOS TU!!!

-Len... me lastimas... sueltame...

-DE ACUERDO!!! TE SUELTO PARA QUE TE VALLAS CON TU QUERIDO INGLESITO!!! ASI LOS DOS SE VAN A TOMAR EL TE EN EL RELOJITO AQUEL DE LONDRES!! Y AMBOS VIVIRAN FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!! ESO QUIERES VERDAD??? PUES VETE!!!- El chino solto a la ainu, provocando que callera al suelo

-Que cosas dices??

-TU ERES UNA TRAIDORA, TONTA Y NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NUNCA MAS!!!

Los ojos de la peliceleste se llenaron de lagrimas, la mayoria eran de tristesa, pero tambien habia de terror. Terror porque Len, parado frente a ella, parecia un monstruo aterrador. Completamente furioso

Por su parte, el chino, al ver a Pilika tirada en el suelo, sujetandose la muñeca que se le inchaba mas a cada momento, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, quizo salir corriendo de ahi. Porque el habia sido el culpable de que ella este asi.

-Pilika??? Pilika!!- Dijo Horox2 entrando en la habitacion -Que demonios paso aqui???? -Pregunto viendo a su hermana tirada en el suelo, y a Len parado frente a ella con el terror pintado en el rostro

-Yo... yo...- Susurraba el chino

-Que le hiciste??- Dijo Lyserg entrando en la habitacion y sujetando a Pilika entre sus brazos

-Yo... yo...- Repetia Len, intentando articular palabra. Pero antes de lograrlo, recibio un golpe departe de Horox2 en el rostro

-Hermano!!- Grito Jun entrando

-Que demonios sucede????- Chocolove y Ryu entraron en la habitacion espantados

-Hay no!!- Dijo Tamao

-Ya basta separense!!!- Dijo Yoh llendo a separar a Horox2 de Len, que se encontraba tirado en el piso, sin defenderse

Anna, Manta y Fausto entraron en la habitacion sin entender nada

-Ese bastardo lastimo a mi hermana!! Me las va a pagar!!-Gritaba el ainu retorciendose en los brazos de Yoh

-Ryu, ayudame!!!- Grito el castaño

Ryu fue a ayudar a Yoh a sostener a Horox2 mientras Chocolove y Jun ayudaban a Len a ponerse en pie

-No lo ayuden!!- Seguia gritando el peliceleste

-Que sucedio??- Le pregunto Lyserg a Pilika

-Yo... pues... yo...

-Dejala, luego nos lo dira...

-Yo te dire lo que hizo!! Ese bastardo del demonio lastimo a mi hermana!! Cuando llegue estaba tirada en el suelo, con la muñeca inchada y a punto de largarse a llorar!!! Lo unico que causa es problemas!!!- Horox2 se seguia retorciendo en los brazos de Yoh y Ryu

-Ya basta!!- Grito Jun

-No lo defiendas- Replico el ainu

-Basta ambos- Dijo Anna -Lyserg, llevate a Pili de aqui, Fausto ve como tiene la muñeca, Tamm, atiendela a ver si necesita algo. Yoh, Ryu llevense a Horo-Horo afuera. Manta y espiritus. Acompañenlos. No, Bason quedate aqui, tu estabas de testigo. Hay-Line, tu ve con Pili. Jun, Chocolove, y yo nos quedaremos aqui asi Len y Bason nos cuentan que sucedio. Muevanse!!

El ingles llevo a la ainu a la habitacion de la rubia, seguido del doctor y la pelirrosa

-Dejame ver esa muñeca- Dijo Fausto cuando Pilika se sento en el futon. La ainu se la tendio, estaba toda roja y apenas podia moverla -Mmm... no esta tan mal, tan solo es una leve torcedura, muy leve. Tamao, podrias traer algo de hielo y una venda por favor???

La pelirosa asintio y salio de la habitacion

-Quieres contarnos que sucedio??- Pregunto Hay-Line, pero la ainu nego con la cabeza.

Lyserg abrazo a la peliceleste acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y la zorrita se acomodo en su regazo. Mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Pilika, callendo en la cabeza del ingles. Fausto apollo una mano en la cabeza de la ainu, reconfortandola asi. Levemente, pero era lindo para ella.

* * *

**Merr: Bueno... No soy buena para los finales de capitulos ¬¬ Pero espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Len: Me odio!!!!!! Y tambien a Lyserg... pero mas a mi!!!!**

**Merr: Tranqui... todo va a estar bien!!**

**Len: Volve a decir eso, y te pego ¬¬**

**Merr: Como a Pili??**

**Len: T.T me siento muuuy culpableeee T.T**

**Merr: Bueno creo que no va a decir mas que eso... Hay yo me lo imagino a Len llorando i me pongo a llorar!! XD Jajaa bueno dejen muchos reviews y, gracias a Anni-Kari.55, Roshio Asakura, y PiliKali por sus reviews =) Nos vemos!!!**


	3. Pelea

**Merr: Holaa!! Tengo buenas noticias!! Len se calmo!!**

**Len: Buaaaaaaaa T.T**

**Merr: Bueno, mas o menos. Esperen un segundo que lo tengo que calmar... Len, Lensito, calmate dale, no fue tu culpa!!**

**Len: Es verdad!! Fue TU culpa!! (la empieza a ahorcar)**

**Merr: Hey, no!! Espera espera!! SOLTAME O HAGO QUE TIRES A PILIKA DE UN PRECIPICIO!!!**

**Len: (la suelta) Que mala eres conmigo ¬¬  
**

**Merr: Hayyy me diste penaaa (lo abraza) Perdon, perdon, perdonn!!!!**

**Len: Arregla las cosas pq si no...!!**

**Merr: Si no que??? Acordate que yo decido tu futuro aca...**

**Len: ¬¬ Bueno... veamos el fic... como se llama el cap??**

**Merr: "Peleas"**

**Len: Entre quienes??**

**Merr: Si te lo digo el cap pierde toda la gracia ¬¬**

**Len: Bueh!! Empezemos**

**Merr: Espera!! Todo esto le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei ahora si, empezemos**

* * *

-Ese lunatico lastimo a mi hermana!! Lo quiero lejos de aqui!!!!!!!- Gritaba Horox2

Eran las seis de la tarde. Habian pasado 4 horas desde el problemita entre Len y Pilika. El ainu se calmaba de a ratos. Pero a veces le agarraban esos ataques.

-Horo-horo, calmate!! Pilika debe estar bien- Lo intentaba contener Yoh para que no corriera escaleras arriba y se echara encima del chino

-Y por que todavia no bajo?????? Esta hace 4 horas ahi arriba!!!!!

-Hermano, quieres calmarte??? Estoy bien- Decia una peliceleste saliendo al jardin con la muñeca vendada

-Pili!!- El ainu la tomo por la cintura y la alzo en vilo (Merr: Si alguno no sabe que es eso, es cuando, tipica peli romantica, el chico alza a la chica por la cintura y la hace girar) -Que suerte que estas bien!!

-Hay por favor... Ni que me hubiera caido de un risco!! Fausto dice que es una simple torcedura, pero esta muy inchada asi que debo ponerme hielo cada tanto...

-Voy a matar a ese chino!!!!- Grito Horox2 queriendo entrar en la casa, pero esta vez, Pilika lo detuvo

-Pili?? Que sucede??

-No le hagas daño... Odio que peleen...

-Pero el... el te hizo daño a ti... Tu eres mi pequeña hermanita... no quiero que te hagan daño... si no te defiendo yo, quien lo hara??

-YO!!! YO ME PUEDO DEFENDER SOLA HORO-HORO!! CUANDO LO ENTENDERAS??? NO SOY LA PEQUEÑA NENITA DE HACE 5 AÑOS!! CUANDO ENTENDERAS QUE NO ESTARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE????

La ainu se fue enojada a su habitacion, que quedaba justo al lado de la de Yoh, donde se encontraba Len

-Esto es tan injusto!!!- Dijo la peliceleste, tendiendose en el futon

-Pili... tranquilisate...- Dijo una pequeña zorrita, apareciendo a su lado

-No puedo... Por que me tubo que tratar asi?? Por que salto de la nada con el tema de Lyserg?? Porque mi hermano aun cree que soy una nenita??

-Aqui estas...- Dijo la voz de alguien en la entrada -Hay-Line, me dejas hablar con ella a solas??

-De acuerdo... Intenta calmarla, esta destrozada...

La ainu sintio los pequeños pasitos de su espiritu acompañante saliendo de la habitacion, y otros mas fuertes y pesados entrando y alguien se sento al lado de ella.

-Te encuentras bien??

-Tu que crees...

El muchacho puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven, obligandola a ponerse en pie.

-Pili... alegra esa cara, no me gusta verte triste...- El muchachito hizo un puchero a modo de chiste lo que le arranco una fugaz sonrisa a la ainu, que luego lo abrazo

-Gracias... Eres un gran amigo, enserio... No sabes cuanto te quiero...

-Tu tampoco sabes cuanto yo te quiero... y cuanto te necesito a mi lado Pili...

La ainu levanto una ceja

-De que hablas??

-Eres demasiado importante para mi como para dejarte ir- Con una mano detras de la nuca de la peliazul, el muchacho acerco el rostro de la ainu hacia el de el, haciendo que las puntas de sus narizes se rozaran -Jamas se lo dije a nadie, pero... Te amo, Pilika Usui...

-Yo...- La muchacha no pudo continuar hablando, porque el joven la beso

-Me honrarias si aceptaras ser mi novia, bonita mia...

-Yo...- La ainu miro al muchacho, estaba tan emocionado...

*_En el comedor*_

-Voy a matar a ese chino!!- Decia un peliazul sentado a la mesa

-Joven Horo calmese por favor- Decia una pelirosa

-No puedo Tamao!! Ese chino tonto lastimo a mi hermana!! Si no fuera porque Jun, Chocolove y Anna estan con el ahi arriba iria y lo haria pedasos!!

-No, no lo haria...

-Como lo sabes??

-Es que el joven Len es su amigo, y no creo que haria eso

-Yo no soy amigo de ese insecto...

Tamao levanto una ceja, y luego le sirvio un poco de té

-Gracias...

-Espere un segundo joven Horo, ahora mismo le traere unos bollos- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y salia a la cocina

En ese momento el ainu la miro detenidamente por primera vez en toda su vida

Ella habia cambiado bastante. Su pelo rosa le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, estaba mucho mas alta, y bien delgada. Y mucho mas desarrollada. Horo-horo, no pudo evitar imaginarla sin esa molesta ropa...

El ainu se sonrojo y se sostuvo la nariz por donde habia eliminado un poco de sangre. Estaba en shock, y salio corriendo

-Joven Horo!! Se encuentra bien??- Le gritaba la pelirosa, pero el no se volteo, sigio corriendo hasta llegar al patio donde se encontraba su amigo Yoh

-Horo-horo, sucede algo??- Le pregunto

El ainu nego con la cabeza y se sento al lado de el, luego de limpiarse la nariz

-Seguro??

-Descuida, estoy bien. Enserio...

-Ah...

-Que haces??

-Lo de siempre, escucho musica y veo el cielo... Esta muy despejado, me encanta asi...

-Si... Oye... digo, se que te obligaron a casarte con Anna, pero... tu estas enamorado de ella??

El castaño lo penso durante un momento

-Pues... No se lo digas a ella... pero si. Si, enrealidad estoy enamorado de Anna

-Como puedes estar enamorado de esa bruja???!!!!

Yoh rio

-Cuando la conoces bien no parece tanto una bruja, es buena por dentro. Pero no lo demuestra... Es como Hao

El ainu se puso tenso de inmediato, al recordar al difunto hermano de Yoh

-Que tiene que ver??

-Pues... Creo que Hao enrealidad en el fondo era una buena persona...

-Te volviste loco?? Eso te pasa por andar escuchando tanta musica, mejor te dejo, no sera que me contagies

Yoh volvio a reir, mientras horo-horo se iba. Pero se quedo preocupado luego, porque el, en parte, se sentia mal por haber matado a su propio hermano. Se quedo pensando en las posibilidades de como seria su vida si Hao no hubiera sido malo...

-Que haces?? No deberias estar tan relajado, te volveras flacucho y debil. Que tal si nos atacan???- Dijo una rubia parandose enfrente de Yoh

-Hola Annitta- El castaño le sonrio ampliamente

-Te dije que no me dijeras Annitta!!

-Es que te queda lindo- Asakura se levanto y puso sus brazos alrededor de su prometida, dentro de muy poco tiempo, esposa

-Que se supone que haces??

-Que?? Eres mi prometida, dentro de poco esposa... Tengo que empezar a actuar como un futuro esposo no lo crees??

-Tomaste demasiado sol...

-No, no es eso... es esto...- Con un fugas movimiento, Yoh beso los labios de Anna

-Yoh Asakura...- Dijo ella -LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS A BESARME SIN PERMISO LA PAGARAS MUY CARO!!!- adorno el comentario con una super cachetada con la mano izquierda

-jijiji, pero... te gusto??

-No puedo decir que no- Contesto la itako con un amago de sonrisa

Yoh sonrio abiertamente

-Oye Anna...

-Si?

-Que crees que hubiera pasado si Hao no hubiera sido malvado??

La rubia se tenso al oir ese nombre

-No lo se... por que preguntas??

El castaño se quedo en silencio, hasta que una loca idea le surgio en la cabeza

-Anna... tu podrias traerlo devuelta, verdad??

-Que???!!!

-Digo, como espiritu... tu los puedes llamar...

-No pienso llamar a nadie como Hao... ademas...

-que?

-Es demasiada maldad, no creo que lo soportaria. Podria morir...

-Pero podrias intentarlo, verdad??- Insistio el castaño

La itako lo traspazo con una mirada provocativa

-Yoh, prefieres que muera yo o no volver a ver a Hao??

El castaño se quedo con la boca abierta, sin poder responder

-De acuerdo, eso lo dice todo...

Anna se desprendio de los brazos de Yoh, y se fue caminando la casa, echa una furia

-No... no Annitta espera!!

-NO ME DIGAS ANNITTA!!!- Los demonios de la itako atacaron al castaño, golpeandolo y luego sujetandolo -ERES DE LO PEOR YOH ASAKURA!! NO ESPERES DORMIR ADENTRO HOY!!!

Los demonios (Merr: I si, no me acuerdo los nombres :S) soltaron al chico de aubriculares, que callo de rodillas en el suelo. Muy triste como para ir detras de Anna

-Que hice... soy un completo idiota...

-Señorita Anna!!- Dijo un hombre con peinado extravagante acercandose a ella -Como se encuentra Len?

-Esta arriba con Jun y Chocolove. Lo intentan reanimar

-Pero, que sucedio??

-No lo se, no nos quieren decir...

-Nos??

-Si, Bason y Len...

-Ah... Oiga, señorita Anna, se que no es de mi incunbencia pero... por que golpeo al amo Yoh de esa manera??

-Es que... me propuso algo, que debi rechazar...

-Oh- Ryu se puso colorado, y Anna entendio porque

-NO FUE ESO PEDASO DE DEJENERADO!!!- Grito usando su tecnica especial, arrojando a Manta que pasaba por ahi, tirandolos lejos a ambos

-Lo siento señorita aanaaaa- Dijo Ryu, con manta, en el cielo volando hasta parecer estrellitas (Merr: Tipo equipo rocket)(Len: No metas a personajes de otras series aca ¬¬)

La itako entro a la casa, y se dirijio a su habitacion en una esquina de la casa donde se sento en su futon, e intento relajarse...

Luego de estar un momento en silencio, las perlas de su cuello comenzaron a bibrar, detectaban una presencia muy fuerte

-Anna...- Susurro alguien en la habitacion

-Quien eres?? Que quieres??- Dijo ella, poniendose en pie, sin aparentar temor. Porque no tenia temor

-Anna...- Seguia llamandola, impregnando el aire, en cada rincon de su habitacion, la voz la llamaba y sus perlas bibraban cada vez mas

-Muestrate, te lo ordena la Itako, Anna!!

-Eres mia Anna... Lo sabes...

-Yo solo soy de mi futuro esposo Yoh Asakura!

-Yoh... hazle caso... o el pagara tus consecuencias...

-Que??- Anna por segunda vez en su vida, sentia verdadero temor, nadie le haria daño a Yoh. SU Yoh

-Hazlo...

*_En la habitacion de Yoh*_

-Vamos hermanito, dime, que sucedio??

-No jun, no molestes- Dijo secamente Len acostandose en el futon

-Vamos chico, que no te decepcione la vida... SI TU Y YO ESTAMOS JUUUNTOOOS NADIIIEEE NOS DETENDRAAA!!! !! Vamos Jun, canta conmigo!!-El jaguar negro se puso en pie a bailar

-No molestes... Vayanse...

-Pero...-DIjo chocolove

-Dejalo, el siempre es asi, no podemos hacer nada...

-Gracias, Jun

Jun y Chocolove abandonaron la habitacion, dejando a Len sumido en sus pensamientos

_"por que demonios la lastime asi?? Soy un completo idiota, yo, que estoy enamorado de ella. Es la primera persona de la que me enamoro, y la maltrato. Oh si soy un genio" _Pensaba el chino

-Len??- Dijo una voz dulce entrando en la habitacion

-Tamao?? Que sucede??

-Podemos hablar??

-Claro...

-Oye, no te enojes con Pili... a ella sin querer se le escapo que tu estabas enamorado de mi... es verdad??

El shaman de ojos dorados suspiro

-No, no lo es... no queria decirle la verdad a la ainu. Como esta ella?

-Mejor, con Lyserg

-De que hablas??

-Pues... por lo que escuche, Lyserg le propuso ser su novia y ella...

El alma de Len callo a sus pies

-Ella... Que??

* * *

**Merr: Al fin termine!! Me van a odiar por tardar tanto jaja**

**Len: No solo por eso ¬¬**

**Merr: Bueno tambien por no poner que respondio pilika, pero me gusta los finales abiertos... Muajajja!!**

**Len: T.T dioss quiero saber!!**

**Merr: No, no**

**Len: Pliiisss**

**Merr: NO! Bueno gracias a Missume Yoshikawa, Roshio Asakura, Anni-Kari.55, pilikali, y a Lau Potter Asakura por sus reviews!! PD: Lau Potter Asakura lo que me dijiste... bueno Si! Aunque ya te lo conteste por review del review jaja**

**Len: Review del review?? A bueno, que pastilla te tomaste?**

**Merr: Una verde para Andres y otra ultra roja, pero me confundi porque la ultra roja era para los ciegos...**

**Len: Bueeno mejor me voy... pera... Andres?? Y ese??**

**Merr: (Gotita en la cabeza) Nada, no importa, nos vemos!!**


	4. Volviendose a ver

**Merr: Holaa!!**

**Len: Decime, decime, decime!!**

**Merr: Que??**

**Len: Que le dijo pilika!!**

**Merr: Hay dios...**

**Len: Dale, o llamo a bason**

**Merr: Acordate que aca yo decido las cosas ^.^**

**Len: Sierto ¬¬**

**Merr: Bueno, tal vez muchos se quedaron con la intriga ^.^ wii soy mala muajajajaa**

**Len: Bueh, no termino de entender que hago aca. Me estas empezando a caer muy mal ¬¬**

**Merr: Empezando???**

**Len: Bueno, por primera vez digo algo bueno y vos lo arruinas!! **

**Merr: ^.^ Asi es la vida, jajaja!! Bueno, todo esto le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, incluyendo al chinito malumorado y muy sexi de aca al lado **

**Len: Bueh! Empezemos por favor, pera... como se llama el cap??**

**Merr: "Volviendose a ver"**

**Len: Eh?? Bueno, no importa... che... este cap va a ser mas largo... no??**

**Merr: O-B-V-I-O Esque el otro estaba re apurada asi que lo deje asi nomas ^.^**

**Len: Ok, ahora si, empezemos**

* * *

Fuera de la pension Asakura, habia una tormenta torrencial. Llovia como si no hubiera mañana, y parecia que la casa se iba a venir abajo.

Mientras, dentro de la pension Asakura, los habitantes se preparaban para cenar. (Merr: Heyy, habia pasado una semana desde el otro cap ok?)

Len se encontraba entre medio de Jun y Chocolove, y enfrente se hallaba Pilika, entre Horo-horo y Tamao.

Anna se encontraba en una punta de la mesa, enfrente de Yoh.

Lyserg dijo que no tenia apetito y se habia ido a tomar un baño

Ryu habia vuelto con su pandilla y Manta a su hogar

Fausto habia salido con Eliza por su cena de aniversario (Merr: Se nota que no quiero a muchos en la habitacion no?)

Y el comedor, se hallaba en un incomodo silencio. Mientras los shamanes, la itako y la taoista se encontraban sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

_"Hay dios, Hoto-hoto tiene una fiera expresion, pareceria que en cualquier momento se le tiraria encima a Len" _Pensaba Chocolove

_"Pobre hermano, se que el tuvo una razon para lastimar a Pilika... Aunque no se cual..." _Jun se mostraba preocupada

_"Hay tanta tension en el aire... Huy espero que esto no acabe mal por parte del joven Horo" _La timida Tamao estaba nerviosa

_"Hay dios... seguro que Annitta debe estar muy enojada conmigo, jamas debi haber dicho esa tonta sugerencia!!" _El castaño escondio su cara entre las manos

_"Ese Asakura... Como pudo preferir al demonio de su hermano antes que a mi?? Y justo luego de besarme... Que lindo beso... como me encantaria que se repitiera... Hay Yoh, espero que no te encuentres en peligro..." _Por la mente de la Itako, pasaban pensamientos extraños

_"Soy un verdadero tonto... Como pude hacerle eso a la ainu?? Igual, de seguro ahora estara feliz con su principe ingles..." _Len se mostraba decepcionado

_"Pobre Len... Creo que esta arrepentido de lo que me hizo... tal vez... deberia hablar con el..." _Pilika estaba triste, por muchas razones. Todas ellas interrumpidas por un estrepito proveniente de afuera

-Que fue eso?- Dijo Tamao

-No lo se... Muchachos, acompañenme a investigar

Chocolove, Horo-horo, Len e Yoh salieron con su posesion de objetos echa mientras las jovenes hacian las sullas y Pail Long se colocaba detras de la Taoista

-Que cree que habra sido eso señorita Anna?- Murmuro Tamao

-No lo se...- La rubia estaba muy preocupada _"No debi haberlo echo... soy una tonta!!" _Pensaba

-Anna... sucede algo malo??- Susurro Pilika

-No...

-Anna, te conosco, que hiciste??

_"Demonios es muy agil"_

-Pues...

Una tremenda explosion afuera de la pension interrumpio el comentario

-Yoh!!- Grito la itako

-Hermano!!- Dijo a su vez la ainu, y Jun y las cuatro jovenes se dirijieron a la puerta de entrada

-ALTO!-Bocifero Anna - Tamao, Jun, tu iran conmigo, Pili, quedate aqui adentro

-QUE??? No!! Por que??- La ainu se negaba rotundamente

-Hazlo

Esa unica palabra, mas la expresion de Anna, bastaron para que Pilika obedeciera

Se quedo adentro, pero cuando comenzo a oir gritos salio de inmediato

Lo unico que pudo ver fue a su hermano tirado en el suelo, aullando de dolor y cubriendose el rostro, antes de que una mano gigante la tomara de la cintura

-Pilika!!- Grito Anna

Horo-horo, al oir el grito de la itako, dejo su rostro a la vista para ver a su hermana en el aire, en peligro

-Noo!!! Sueltala monstruo!!- Dijo el, intentandose poner en pie, sin lograrlo

Mientras, Pilika estaba asustada, no solo por no saber que demonios sucedia, si no porque su arma habia caido al suelo, y su hermano tenia el rostro cubierto de ampollas

-Fuego...- Susurro ella

-Asi es!!!- Dijo una voz detras de la ainu -Soy yo!! Hao Asakura, que volvio para tomar venganza!!

Un golpe en la cabeza de la joven, fue suficiente para que se desmallara

*_Horas mas tarde*_

-PORQUE ESE LUNATICO SE QUEDARA CON MI HERMANA?? YO DEBO QUEDARME CON MI HERMANA!! POR ALGO ES MI HERMANA!!!

-HORO- HORO CALLATE!!- Grito una enfurecida Anna -Te necesito a ti, porque eres el unico que controla el hielo, como necesito a Chocolove porque es el unico que tiene un jaguar como espiritu acompañante, como necesito Lyserg que es el unico que controla la radiestesia, como tambien necesito a Yoh que es el normal aqui, exeptuando a Ryu y a Tamao, pero Ryu lo necesito porque es al unico que le puedo pegar sin que se queje y Tamao tiene una tablilla que nos puede guiar, y como Fausto es el unico medico lo necesitaremos tambien. Y Jun es la unica taoista asi que debe venir con nosotros. El que sobra es Len, asi que se puede quedar con Pilika

-Pero... Yoh se puede quedar con ella!!!

-Pero necesito a Yoh para un trabajo especial que luego te dire!! Ahora deja de resongar y ve afuera con los demas!

-Pero hace frioo!! Llueve mucho!!

-HORO-HORO VETE AFUERA DE INMEDIATO!!- Rugio la Itako, lo que provoco que el ainu saliera corriendo

Anna camino escaleras arriba donde la ainu reposaba, y el chino la miraba detenidamente

-Seguro?? Yoh puede quedarse en tu lugar...- Dijo ella

-No- Respondio a su vez el shaman de ojos dorados -Yo me quedare con ella

La Itako no dijo nada mas y salio de la habitacion

Len se quedo un rato observando a la pequeña ainu, que reposaba, aun dormida, en el futon. Luego, salio de la habitacion, dirijiendose a la cocina a preparar un poco de Té

Al volver, la ainu se encontraba sentada y desperesandose, parecia que se acababa de levantar

-Len...- Dijo ella mirandolo

El no dijo nada y le dejo la bandeja a sus pies, y se dio la vuelta con intencion de irse

-No, espera! No te vallas...

Len se sorprendio, pero se dio vuelta y se quedo mirando a la ainu sin hablarle

-Oye, que sucedio?? No recuerdo nada desde que Hao me tomo por la cintura...

El chino tan solo se le quedo mirando con una expresion rara en el rostro. Estaba sorprendido, el penso que lo iba a golpear pero, solo le pregunto una cosa insignificante

-Len... Sucede algo??

El shaman de ojos dorados siguio sin decirle o hacer nada

-Len, hablame por favor!!- Le suplico Pilika -Enserio, necesito que me hables. Por favor!!

-Oye, oye, tranquila... Ademas, no se porque necesitas que un torpe shaman como yo te hable

-Pues, ademas de ser un torpe shaman, eres mi amigo. Y me gusta que mis amigos me hablen, asique ven aqui y sientate!

El shaman de ojos dorados no pudo desobedecer esa orden, porque era una orden. Por eso se sento a los pies del futon

-No me has respondido... que sucedio??

-Resumiendo, logramos rescatarte. Pero Hao escapo, no sabemos que trama, pero anda cerca de aqui

Pilika tomo la taza de Té entre sus manos y bebio un sorbo

-Y??- Le pregunto Len

-Le falta azucar- Sentensio la ainu, provocando que el chino callera para atras

-No el Té!! Tú!!!- Dijo este cuando se sento otra vez

-De que hablas??

-Te digo que Hao esta suelto y por aqui cerca y te pones a beber Té??

-Y que quieres que haga??

-Pues... No lo se!! Pero... no tienes miedo??

Pilika se quedo pensativa, para luego dejar la taza en la bandeja y mirar fijamente a len

-Pues, no. Porque, si por alguna razon extraña no me puedo defender por mi misma, se que ustedes me defenderian. Verdad?

-Obvio!!- Dijo el rapidamente haciendo que la ainu sonriera -Oye, acaso no estas enojada por lo de... la otra vez?? -Añadio timidamente

-Por lo que me gritaste?? No hay problema, enserio. Al ser amigos, no hay problema

El chino se sorprendio ante la simplesa de como decia el pequeño insidente etre ellos. Pero no le importo, por que Pilika ya lo habia perdonado

-Aparte de la carencia de azucar, el Té esta delicioso. Lo hiciste tu??

Len asintio sin poder sacar la vista de la joven

-Y mi hermano y el resto??

-Se han ido a investigar donde se encuentra Hao

-Y a ti te condenaron a cuidar de la enferma...

El chino sonrio disimuladamente

-En realidad, yo decidi quedarme...

Pilika sonrio, y dejo su taza vacia en la bandeja

-Yo la llevo- Dijo ella al ver que Len queria llevarla por si mismo -Tu descansa un rato, no lo se... tomate un baño o haste un peinado diferente, no lo se!!

La ainu salio de la habitacion dejando al chino sonriendo por su comentario. Cuando llego a la cocina, lavo y seco las tazas y ordeno los objetos. Y, para cuando se dio cuenta, una mano tenia tapada su boca mientras otra le aferraba las manos

-Shhh.... no querras que el chino molesto nos interrumpa verdad??- Una voz suave, sedosa y, tengo que decirlo, altamente seductora le susurro al oido esas palabras

Pilika se paralizo, habia oido esa aterradora voz antes

-Tu debes ser la hermana del cabeza de maceta, no es asi?? (Len: Cabeza de maceta... que recuerdos...)(Merr: Quien te dio permiso de meterte a hablar en la historia!!)(Len: ¬¬)

La ainu asintio

-Te recordaba mas indefensa, y pequeñita...- Dijo el, acercando su cara al cuello de la joven - Sabes?? Yo habia venido, aparte de la venganza, por Anna... pero creo que tu eres mejor partido que ella...

El muchacho le quito la mano de la boca para recorrer con ella el cuerpo de la joven. Pero, la ainu se dio vuelta rapidamente quedando cara a cara con el joven

-No te atrevas a tocarme, Hao... (Merr: Si yo estuviera en su lugar, diria todo lo contrario, y seguro que "Lau" diria lo mismo)

-Hay por favor... Cualquier muchacha en el mundo querria mis caricias, (Merr: *Levanta la mano* Obvio!!) y tu las rechazas??

-No quiero que un demonio como tu me toque...

-Y que prefieres?? Que lo haga el ingles ese, o el chino?? Tienes mucho potencial, y con el suficiente entrenamiento, podrias ser una gran shaman. Yo podria entrenarte sabes??

-Tengo todo el entrenamiento que necesito, y, con mi hermano y mis amigos, te derrotaremos y moriras. De nuevo

-Aww, me conmueves ainu. Pero yo tomo lo que quiero, como quiero y cuando quiero. Y te quiero a ti, en mi cama, ahora

Pilika entrecerro los ojos

-Lamento no poder cumplir tu sueño de toda la vida Hao

-Cuanto lo lamento, pero, lo haras

Antes de que la ainu pudiera responder Hao la beso bruscamente y comenzo a atraerla a el por la cintura, mientras la ainu queria soltarse y darle la palisa que se merecia. (Merr: Si ya se, esta loca, como va a querer rechazar un beso de Hao-sama??!!!)(Hao: Podes dejar de hacer comentarios sobre mi y volver a la historia!!! Me estas artando ¬¬)(Merr: Okey... pera, Hao??? Que haces aca??)(Hao: Len se arto y me contrato de sustituto temporal... YO QUE SE!!! VOS ME METISTE ACA SEGUI CON LA HISTORIA LOCA!)

Antes de que Hao se sobrepasara la solto para saltar antes de esquivar la cuchilla que cayo donde antes se encontraban los pies del maestro del ying yang

-Como te atreves Hao??? TE ASESINARE!!- Len salto sobre el, pero ya no se encontraba ahi. Se encontraba detras de la ainu - Un beso de despedida princesa?? -Le dio un corto beso en los labios que Pilika corto, quitandose de encima al shaman con una patada

El castaño rio y desaparecio, dejando a un furioso Len y a una rabiosa Pilika en la cocina de la pension Asakura.

-Te encuentras bien??- Pregunto el chino

-Si, tan solo tengo unas ganas de asesinar a Hao con toda mi alma!!!

-Tu novio se enojara mucho si le dices que el te beso...

-Eh?- La ainu estaba confundida

-Tu novio, Lyserg. Tamao me conto que el te propuso ser su novia...

-Si... Pero... No acepte. Es que, el es como mi hermano. Recuerdas?? Pobre, parecia muy decepcionado...

-Ahh... Pues... em... ire a buscar algo que olvide en la habitacion de Yoh...

Len subio a la habitacion del castaño y se tiro boca arriba en el futon. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de felicidad absoluta

Pilika habia rechazado a Lyserg!!

Se sentia tan bien, aunque no entendia del todo porque. Pero se sentia genial igual.

-Len??- Dijo una voz suave entrando en la habitacion y el chino se incorporo de inmediato. Se habia quedado dormido

-Emmm, lo siento. Estaba cansado

-No hay problema. Mi hermano y el resto acaban de llegar, solo queria decirte eso

-Gracias Pili...

La ainu sonrio

-Valla, no esperaba que me dijeras Pili... Igual, queda lindo. Gracias

Pilika bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde se encontraban los viajeros tiritando de frio y tapados con frazadas

-Hermano!!- Dijo ella abrazando al ainu -Como te encuentras??

-Genial!! No encontramos pistas de Hao, ademas...

Se detuvo al ver al chino bajando las escaleras

-Hermano, no seguiras enojado con Len, verdad?? Yo deberia estar enojada, y, como no lo estoy, ustedes tampoco asique amigense!!

-Pero...!!-Quisieron replicar los muchachos, pero Pilika los silencio con la mirada

-De acuerdo -Horox2 suspiro- Lo lamento Len, no debi enojarme contigo

-Pues...- Len suspiro tambien -No fue solo tu culpa porque yo le grite a tu hermana asi que... Lo... lo la... mento...

-Eso cuenta!!- Dijo el ainu

-Wiii!!! Hoto-hoto y el Tiburon son amigos de nuevo!!- Dijo chocolove

-COMO ME LLAMASTE??- Gritaron los jovenes, y le dieron al moreno la palisa de su vida

-Oigan, como demonios es que Hao esta devuelta??- Pregunto Pilika tomando la atencion de los presentes

-Gran Pregunta -Comento Lyserg- Como lo logro??

Todos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a especular opciones que describian sobre como pudo Hao escapar de las llamas del infierno. Pero todas eran ridiculas. Todos los presentes no podian sacar una opcion definida. Exepto alguien que se encontraba callada en una esquina de la mesa, intentando pasar innarvertida. Pero no lo logro

-Anna, tu que sabes??- Pregunto una habil ainu

_"Demonios" _Penso la Itako

-Nada...

-Anna, te conosco. No sabes mentir, al igual que yo. Que sabes??

Todas las miradas se clavaron sobre la futura esposa asakura

-Anna...??- Pregunto Yoh, pero la itako solo se sostuvo de la mesa y comenzo a respirar agitadamente -Anna!!

-Es... estoy bien... Hao... el... esta incrementando sus poderes...- Dijo ella

-Anna, que demonios hiciste!!- Pregunto Pilika poniendose en pie

-Hao... yo intente llamarlo... Yoh me lo pidio

En ese instante, todas las miradas cambiaron de Anna a Yoh

-Que hiciste??- Dijo Horox2

-El lider debio de tener alguna razon...- Ryu parecia atontado

-No... Se lo pedi a Anna porque crei que Hao podria ser bueno... Pero me equivoque...

-Claro que si!!- Dijo la ainu -Hao jamas sera bueno!!

Un estrepito sacudio la habitacion, y Anna callo al piso, inconciente

-Anna!!- Grito Yoh saltando la mesa y rodeando a su prometida con los brazos -Annitta, que sucede??? Anna, contestame!!

El castaño sacudia el cuerpo de la itako desesperadamente

-FAUSTO AYUDAME!!- Rugio el

El doctor corrio al lado del shaman, mientras a las muchachas les corrian gruesas gotas por las mejillas

-Jun... ven...- Dijo Ryu, llevandose a la taoista de la aterradora escena

-Tamao... Vamos...- El ainu se llevo a la pelirosa que lloraba desconsoladamente

-Pili... te encuentras bien??- Pregunto un alterado ingles

-Si...- La ainu intentaba contener sus lagrimas, con mucho exito

-Vamonos...- Dijo el pero Pilika nego rotundamente con la cabeza

-Me quiero quedar aqui...

-Pilika...

Lyserg intentaba convencerla, pero un pelivioleta interrumpio la discucion tomando a Pilika por un brazo y llevandosela arriba

-Hey!- Se quejo Lyserg, pero no fue tras ellos. Se quedo con Yoh, que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el regaso de su prometida

El chino y la ainu entraron en la habitacion de Yoh, y el muchacho sento a la joven sobre el futon, y el se sento enfrente de ella

-Pili, se que te vas a enojar pero...- Len no pudo terminar la frase, porque Pilika se abalanzo sobre el, abrazandolo, y llorando sobre su hombro

El chino se la quedo mirando. En otras circunstancias se la hubiera quitado de encima. Pero no podia, era obvio, estaba completamente enamorado

-Lo siento... se que no te gusta que se te tiren encima, o te abrazen o lloren o esas cosas ridiculas- Se disculpo ella apartandose de el y mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero, tu no eres ridicula... eres una de las personas mas serias que conosco. Y es dificil en el grupo de payasos en el que estoy metido

La ainu sonrio de costado

-Pues, es verdad. Estan todos algo locos. Menos las chicas, nosotras si estamos bien cuerdas. Bueno, bastante cuerdas

Len sonrio

-Valla, creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreir- Comento Pilika

-Tu me haces sonreir, y no entiendo muy bien porque...

El chino seco las lagrimas de la joven y se acerco a ella

-Len...??

-Pilika... Yo...

El shaman de ojos dorados (Merr: Ya no me quedan tantos apodos Jaja) tomo la cara de la ainu con sus manos

* * *

**Merr: Awwww *ojitos de estrella***

**Len: Te odio, te lo dije??**

**Merr: No, pero... me encantan los finales abiertos... te lo dije??**

**Len: Pues... si, si me lo dijiste!!**

**Merr: ^.^ Hay dios como los amo a toditos. En especial a Hao-sama!!**

**Hao: Uyyy dios!!**

**Len: Si, y vos no estas aca desde el primer cap ¬¬**

**Merr: Basta los dos!!! Dios tenian que ser hombres che!!**

**Len y Hao: *Gotita en la cabeza* Al menos no estamos locos ¬¬**

**Merr: Bueno pero estando loco la vida es mas divertida**

**Hao: Pero...**

**Merr: Bastaa!! Dios que no me dejan dar los agradecimientos... Gracias a: Anni-Kari.55, Love anime boys, Missume Yoshikawa, y Lau Potter Asakura (PD: te cumpli el sueño XD!!) **

**Hao: Uy esa loca de lo ultimo con su fic *gotita en la cabeza* no doy mas con su historia y ahora con esta**

**Merr: Hey!! Que su historia esta re buena!! Y... ademas... que se supone que haces aca!!! No es que me moleste, en realidad si te queres quedar... bienvenido seas!!**

**Hao: Me voy**

**Len: Pera que te acompaño!!! *se van corriendo***

**Merr: BUENO VALLANSE!! TOTAL! EN EL OTRO CAP HACEN LA PRESENTACION USTEDES A VER COMO LES VA!! Uy dios como son che!! Pero igual, no los puedo odiar porque son tan tiernos cuando quieren...!! Y tambien muuuy sexis, cuando quieren y cuando no tambien ^.^ Besitos a todoss!!**


	5. Confundidos

**Merr: Holiisss!!**

**Len: Bueh...**

**Merr: Ehem, ahora VOS tenes que dar el inicio del fic**

**Len: No era yo con Hao??**

**Merr: Si, pero no lo encuentro, tal vez este en otro fic. No importa el va a dar el final asi que dale**

**Len: Bueno... Hola, aca les dejamos un nuevo capitulo de esta cosa que se hace llamar fic *Merr saca un cañon de no se sabe donde y lo apunta en la cabeza* Bueno bueno! Este cap se llama....**

**Merr: Confundidos**

**Len: Okey, por que??**

**Merr: Ya vas a ver**

**Len: Ok, el cap de hoy se llama Confundidos, aca lo vemos  
**

* * *

Len tomo el rostro de la ainu con sus torpes manos, y la miro a los ojos. Pero ellos mostraban confucion, y sorpresa. El chino amaba esos ojos, porque mostraban un brillo especial, y mostraban calides en todo momento. Un calido destello como una madre a un hijo, o entre hermanos. Pero no mostraban la calides con la que Yoh miraba a Anna, ni como Anna miraba a Yoh. Definitivamente, la ainu lo tomaba como amigo.

Por esa simple razon, el shaman de ojos dorados se fue rapidamente de la habitacion. Dejando a una muy confundida ainu sentada en el futon

-Pili... estas aqui??- Pregunto una pelirosada entrando en la habitacion

-Si Tamm, que sucede??

-Podrias venir conmigo a la habitacion de la señorita Anna??

La ainu se puso de pie rapidamente y fue con la muchacha hacia la habitacion, donde se encontraba la Itako tendida en el futon, y al lado de ella, un muchacho de aubriculares que le sostenia la mano y tarareaba una melodia

-Yoh??- Susurro la ainu

-Ah, hola Pili...

El castaño se dio vuelta y dio a ver a las muchachas sus ojos enrojecidos, se notaba que habia llorado

-Yoh... Ve a descansar un rato, nosotras nos quedaremos con Anna...

-No, descuida

-Yoh, debes irte aunque sea a lavarte a la cara. Ve, toma un Té, date un baño. No lo se, haz algo

El shaman suspiro y se fue

-Pobre Yoh...- Comento la ainu

-Señorita Pilika...- Susurro Tamao, y la peliceleste supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, porque ella solo le decia asi cuando queria preguntarle o comentarle algo serio

-Que paso Tamm?

La joven suspiro

-Pues...

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en el comedor sirviendome un poco de Té y leyendo el libro que nos regalaron Len y Jun, cuando tu hermano entro en la habitacion_

_-Joven horo! Quiere un poco de Té??_

_Horox2 se quedo parado mirandome incomodo_

_-Sucede algo??-Pregunte_

_El muchacho se acerco hacia mi rapidamente, provocando que callera hacia el suelo, y Horox2 coloco sus dos manos alrededor de mi cabeza _

_-Joven Horo!! Que hace??_

_-La verdad... aun no lo se del todo... Tan solo actuo por mi instinto, como siempre..._

_Fin flash back_

-Y...

-Y que??- La insto la ainu

-Pues... simplemente... me beso!- Dijo ella rapidamente

-QUE????!!!!!!!!-Dijo Pilika, demasiado fuerte

-Yoh!!- Comenzo a gritar Anna, y luego se puso a gritar y a chillar desesperadamente retorciendose en el futon

-Que demonios...- Susurro Pilika -Hay-Line!!

-Ponchi, Conchi!!- Llamo Tamao

Los tres espiritus aparecieron en la habitacion, y, espiritus y shamanes, intentaron calmar a Anna

-Que sucede??!!- Dijo Yoh entrando en la habitacion, junto con Len y Horox2 -Anna!!!

El shaman castaño se arrodillo al lado de su prometida y la envolvio con sus brazos

-Yoh!! Yoh!!!- Gritaba ella sin cesar

-Aqui estoy Annitta, no te preocupes aqui estoy!!

-Yoh!!

-Annitta estoy aqui -El castaño comenzo a besar los labios de la itako- Estoy junto a ti... como siempre...

Anna parecia estar calmandose en los brazos de su prometido que le daba cortos besos en la frente y en los labios mientras le susurraba:

-Tranquila... tranquila...

Pilika se estaba tranquilisando, pero Tamao no

-Len... llevate a Tamm de aqui- Susurro la ainu

-Por que yo??

-Por que tu la amas!

-No!

Pilika puso cara de desconcierto pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Len salio de la habitacion

-Hermano, llevate a Tamm

-De acuerdo

Horox2 tomo del brazo a Tamao, y se la llevo a la habitacion que compartia con Yoh (Merr: Osea, Yoh, Horox2, Len y Lyserg dormian en el cuarto de Yoh. Pilika, Tamao y Jun dormian un cuarto para visitantes. Anna en la de ella, y Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove en otra)

-Joven Horo... -Susurro la muchacha sentada en el suelo

-Oye Tamao... sobre lo de hoy... pues....

Horox2 no pudo continuar hablando, porque tenia los labios de la pelirosa sobre los de el

-Tamao...

-Callate, solo besame-Le dijo la pelirosa tomandolo con fuerza por la nuca obligandolo a besarla

_*En el comedor*_

Una desconcertada ainu estaba buscando a alguien en el comedor

_"Por que demonios me dijo que no amaba a Tamm cuando antes me dijo que si???!!!" _Pensaba

-Bason!! Otra vez!!- Grito alguien desde afuera de la pension

_"Aja! Estas afuera..."_

Pilika salio de la pension, donde llovia, habia un fuerte viento y hacia frio. Pero no el suficiente para ella que venia de las heladas tierras de Hokkaido

Afuera el shaman de ojos dorados se encontraba luchando contra un enemigo invisible con su posesion de objetos echa

-Dios, como le gusta entrenar!!- Susurro la ainu

Len no sabia que la joven se encontraba ahi, o tal vez si sabia pero no queria hablarle. Sea cual sea la explicacion, el siguio entrenando sin innmutarse

_"Waw... Len se ve bien sin su camisa" _Pensaba Pilika, y al descubrirse a ella misma pensando en eso, sacudio la cabeza enojada con ella misma

_Luego_ de un rato observando al chino, la ainu se preocupo por el. Tal vez le agarraria un resfriado. Aunque la super sopa de Tamao lo curaria

_"Tamao..." _Se quedo pensando en ella. Y, a su mente, le vino una imagen de su mejor amiga besandose con Len (Merr: Se lo imaginan??)

-No!!- Dijo ella sacudiendo para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza -Tamao y Len?? Por favor! Len jamas estaria con Tamao!

Luego, a su mente le vino una imagen de ella besandose con el chino

-Asi esta mejor...- Susurro ella -QUE???!!! NO!!

Sacudio su cabeza, pero el grito habia llamado la atencion del muchacho, que ahora la miraba con una mirada extrañada

-No me sucede nada!!!- Le grito la ainu roja como un tomate, corriendo hacia adentro, mojando todo el piso por el camino

-Pilika??- Dijo una pelirosa asomandose por la cocina, donde se estaba escondiendo de Horox2

La joven no entendia por que demonios lo habia besado, solo sabia que queria hacerlo devuelta

Le agradaba sentirse querida por alguien. Pero... Aun sentia cosas por Yoh... No sabia que demonios hacer

*_En la habitacion*_

-Porque demonios me beso??- Susurraba un perturbado ainu -Acaso ella no ama a Yoh??

Inconcientemente se toco los labios, y sonrio. No era su primer beso. Pero era especial. Pero... era Tamao... Eran amigos...

-Horo-horo??- Dijo un peliverde entrando en la habitacion

-Ah, hola Lyserg

-Le dirias algo a Yoh por mi??

-Si, claro

-Dile que me ire por unos dias. Pero luego estare encantado de volver

-Eh?? Por que??

-Voy a buscar ayuda- Fue lo unico que dijo el ingles, y luego se fue

_"Ese Lyserg si que es raro... Menos mal que mi hermanita lo rechazo" _Pensaba el ainu, para luego volver a darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto del beso y Tamao

*_Otra vez en el comedor*_

_"Tengo que sacarmela de la cabeza!!!" _Pensaba un joven entrando en el lugar, y dirijiendose a la cocina. Pero, al querer entrar, una muchacha callo sobre el, tirando la bandeja y las tazas que traia

-Len!! Cuanto lo siento!!- Dijo la muchacha

-No hay problema Tamao...- El muchacho se encontraba algo incomodo al tener a la joven encima de el (Merr: Maldita afortunada ¬¬)

La pelirosa se sonrojo a mas no poder al darse cuenta como se encontraba ella y se paro de inmediato diciendo:

-Pongase su camisa por favor!!

-Por mi, no se detengan- Dijo una muchacha apareciendo en la habitacion -Tan solo queria ver que fue ese estrepito, pero parece que lo tienen solucionado...

-Pilika!!- Dijeron Tamao y Len sonrojandose ambos a mas no poder

-Ya me iba- La ainu salio de la habitacion hacia su cuarto, verde de la envidia. Aunque no entendia del todo porque

_"Si a Tamao le gusta, a mi que??!!! Ellos... bueno si se aman a mi no me interesa" _Pensaba la ainu llegando a su habitacion y tirandose sobre el futon

No entendia porque demonios estaba tan mal. Tan solo era un amigo mas que tenia una novia que no era ella. Pero que sea Len le frustaba mucho, aunque no entendia porque.

-Pilika??- Dijo una muchacha entrando en la habitacion

-Hola Tamao...

-Oye, yo me cai encima de Len...

-Puff Claro...

-Encerio, el estaba entrando en la cocina y yo saliendo y me cai. Pero solo eso...

-Lo se... lo que no se es porque me importa tanto!!

-Quizas...- La pelirosa se sento enfrente de la ainu -Estas enamorada de el....

-Pero no puedo estar enamorada de el!! Es mi amigo, y solo eso... Ademas... El esta enamorado de ti

-No- Tamao nego con la cabeza -Le pregunte y me dijo que no, estaba seguro

-Como haces para aguantar ver a Yoh con Anna??- Pregunto Pilika apunto de llorar

-No lo se...

Las dos amigas se abrazaron tiernamente

*_En la habitacion donde esta Horox2*_

-Oye, Hoto-hoto, que sucede??- Dijo un moreno entrando en la habitacion y mirando detenidamente al muchacho

-Nada... Tan solo...

-Dime, somos amigos...

-Pues... -El ainu lo miro preoucupado- Tamao me beso y no se que hacer...

-Ella te beso?? Waw que raro...

-Si, lo se... pero no entiendo que puedo hacer... Huy dios estoy tan confundido!

*_En el cuarto de Anna*_

La Itako se encontraba aun inconciente y su prometido le susurraba una cancion en vos baja, mientras la miraba con ojos preocupados.

-Que demonios hice?? Soy un tonto...- Susurraba una y otra vez

-Yoh??- Dijo un muchacho entrando en la habitacion

-Adelante Len

El chino camino lenta y silenciosamente hasta llegar al lado del muchacho de aubriculares

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Yoh lo rompio

-Sucede algo?

-Pues...- El shaman de ojos dorados suspiro -Como haces para demostrarle tu afecto hacia Anna??

-Disculpa??

-Como haces para demostrarle que la amas?? Porque... La amas, no es asi??

-Claro que si- Susurro el castaño indignado. Obvio que amaba a su prometida!! -Pero no entiendo a que viene la pregunta...

-Pues... sucede que...

-Estas enamorado de Pilika y no sabes como decirselo...

-Eh?? Como lo sabes??

-Se te nota en el rostro Len, es obvio...

-Si, tienes razon... Pero no se como decirselo!!

-Hablale con el corazon Len, ella te entendera

-Pero, y si me rechaza??

-Ya sabras que hacer, si la vida fuera tan facil. No seria vida

Esas palabras acallaron al chino. Pero Yoh tenia razon, tenia que hacerle frente a Pilika

Pero no podia

Era increible, un shaman muy poderoso que se habia enfrentado a miles de espiritus malignos, a enemigos muy poderosos. Que habia probado la muerte en carne viva, y no podia enfrentarse a una chica??? Que ironico

Se sacudio la cabeza para quitarse los molestos pensamientos de encima, y observo como Yoh corria uno de los mechones de Anna que le cruzaba la frente

-Que linda pareja que hacen ustedes...- Comento el

-Gracias... Pero me cuesta decirle lo mucho que la amo...

-Se lo has dicho alguna vez???

-Pues...- El muchahco sonrio -No, enrealidad no

-Dicelo, seguro te entendera

Ambos jovenes rieron despacio para no perturbar a Anna

-Estoy muy preocupado Len, que tal si no despierta??

-Lo hara. Es una chica fuerte, y con un futuro esposo tan terco y poderoso como tu, no tiene de que preocuparse. Ya veras se encontrara mejor

Yoh sonrio

-Pero... Como es exactamente que le sucedio esto??

El castaño cambio su sonrisa por un suspiro

-Yo sugeri la posibilidad de traer a Hao devuelta. Se ve que lo tomo demaciado en serio, y por eso lo llamo... Soy un torpe, si se muere... sera mi culpa...

Len lo tomo del hombro

-Oye, no es tu culpa... bueno tal vez, pero no le pasara nada a Anna. Te lo prometo

Se sonrieron mutuamente (Merr: Bueno, Yoh le sonrio y Len hizo una especie de mueca) y luego el chino se fue

_"Hablarle con el corazon, hablarle con el corazon... Hablarle con el corazon!!" _Pensaba el joven _"Pero... jamas le hable con el corazon a nadie!!! Como hago... hay dios por que demonios soy tan timido??? Que tonto!!"_

El joven estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que tenia delante hasta que choco con ella

-Fijate- Murmuro el shaman de mal humor

-Lo siento Len- Dijo la persona

-Pilika!! No, fue mi culpa...

Ella abrio los ojos hasta mas no poder

-Eso fue lo mas parecido a una disculpa que escuche de ti en toda mi vida- Dijo ella

_"Porque demonios choque con ella?? Porque?? No estoy listo!! Porque tenia que ser con ella!!!" _Pensaba Len

_"Tranquila Pilika, respira y sueltalo de una vez. Eres muy valiente, no dejaras que un chico te gane. Verdad?" _Pensaba por su parte la ainu

-Pilika...- Le gano el chino -Debo decirte algo...

-Adelante- Dijo ella sorprendida

-Pues... Yo... Es que yo.... lo que te queria decir es que...

_"Vamos Len!! Tan solo cierra los ojos y dicelo!!"_

-Tu me...!!!

-Len- Lo interrumpio ella -Quieres que te diga lo que queria decirte yo primero??

_"Demonios!!" _Penso el

-De acuerdo

La joven tomo aire, y miro fijamente a los ojos dorados del joven

* * *

**Merr: Haaaay como amo los finales abiertoss!!**

**Len: Te odio, te lo dije??**

**Merr: Si el cap pasado**

**Len: Bueno, te lo repito. Te odio!!**

**Merr: ^.^ La vida es cruel, creeme lo siento en carne propia**

**Len: Eh?? Por que??**

**Merr: Nada, problemas amorosos**

**Len: Uhh... **

**Merr: Descuida, no es nada!! Muchisimas gracias a: Missume Yoshikawa, Anni-Kari.55, Lau Potter Asakura, pilikali y a love anime boys por sus reviews!! Y, si, me quedo corto pero me estan echando y queria subirlo**

**Len: Bueno te perdonamos**

**Merr: Claaro *Le pone la mano en la frente para ver si tiene fiebre* No no ta enfermo, bueno no importa**

**Los dos: Chau!**


	6. Las damas primero

**Merr: Hola a todoss!!**

**Len: Cheee al final ayer Hao no dio el final ¬¬**

**Merr: Tenes razon, pera que lo llamo asi la presentacion la da el *HAOOO!!!!***

**Hao: Que queres loca?**

**Merr: 1. No soy una loca 2. Bueno maso menos 3. Tenes que dar la presentacion**

**Hao: Chauu *Merr lo agarra de una oreja* auch auch!! Bueno bueno, yo doy la presentacion**

**Len y Merr: Adelante**

**Hao: Hola, no se porque estaran leyendo esta cosa que ni si quiera me tiene a mi como personaje principal, pero bueh. El cap de hoy se llama....**

**Merr: "Las damas primero"**

**Hao y Len: Eh????**

**Merr: solo segui**

**Hao: Ok, el cap de hoy se llama "Las damas primero" Aca lo tienen.... **

Un joven de cabellos verdes caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres. (Merr: Si, bueno llego super rapido. Pero es que aprendio a teletransportarse XD)

Estaba emocionado por llegar al castillo oculto en el bosque

Miro de reojo a su hada acompañante, que le sonreia con picardia

-No me mires asi Morphine, sabes que estoy enamorado de Pilika. Aunque ella este enamorada del chino aquel. La señorita Jeanne es la lider de los soldados X, y solo eso.

Su pequeña hada rodo los ojos, pero no comento nada mas (Merr: Si, ya se que no habla. Pero digo que lo mire o algo asi)

Se desvio de el camino de tierra para internarse en el bosque y luego de caminar algunos kiometros, un inmenso castillo se alzo ante el

Llego hasta la puerta donde enseño la blanca pistola que llevaba guardada siempre con el.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y el shaman se interno de inmediato en el castillo.

Recorrio los largos pasillos lentamente. Observando los cuadros de las paredes. Algunos con cierta nostalgia al ver pintados a sus fallecidos compañeros.

-Marco!! No!!!- Se escucho gritar

"_Iron Maiden Jeanne!!" _Penso el joven, y corrio hacia donde se escucho la voz

En una habitacion luego de subir unas escaleras, el shaman se asomo por la rendija de la puerta para observar la terrorifica imagen.

La doncella Jeanne se encontraba apollada contra la pared, sosteniendose la cabeza

El muchacho abrio los ojos completamente asustado al ver la mano y la cabeza ensangrentada de la doncella de hierro

-Nunca ganaras Hao!!- Dijo un hombre rubio con lentes

"_Marco!!" _Penso el joven

El rubio se encontraba contra una pared siendo ahorcado por el shaman del fuego

-Esto sera divertido, verdad señor Hao??- Dijo un muchacho vestido con una tunica

-Si, Nichrome. Lo sera...

-Que hacemos con la chica??

-Mmm...- Hao sonrio maliciosamente -Haz lo que quieras con ella...

El peliverde abrio los ojos aterrorizado. No podia permitir que asesinen a la doncella Jeanne

-Asi que... Jeanne...- Dijo Nichrome acercandose a la muchacha -Cuentame algo de ti... Em... 17 años verdad??

-Asi es- Dijo ella poniendose en pie, con su frente en alto y sin demostrar temor

-Y, aun eres virgen, verdad?

La doncella palidecio

-Si- Dijo secamente

Nichrome rio

-Eso se puede arreglar- Dijo el muchacho acercandose a la joven relamiendose los labios

-No!! Doncella Jeanne!!- Grito Marco retorciendose mientras Hao reia

_"No!! No dejare que traten de esa manera a la Doncella Jeanne!!" _Penso el joven furioso. Y, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, saco su pistola de los soldados X e irrumpio en la habitacion

-Es ese mocoso!!- Dijo Hao

-Zeruel!!- Grito el shaman disparando a su angel contra el shaman de fuego -Morphine!!

El hada posesiono su pendulo e inmovilizo a Nichrome

-Lyserg Diethel!!- Dijo Marco -Que estas haciendo aqui??

-Queria pedirles ayuda para combatir a Hao!!

-Llevate a la doncella Jeanne de aqui!!- Le ordeno el rubio

-Pero... Marco...

-Hazme caso Lyserg!!- El rubio saco su arma y grito -Michael!!

El peliverde tomo a la inconciente doncella Jeanne y escapo sobre Zeruel con Morphine a su lado

-Que lastima, tu cena se escapo... Deberemos contentarnos con este angel y su shaman...- Murmuro Hao a su espiritu de fuego

-Se que no te vencere Hao- Dijo Marco acomodandose sus lentes -Pero quiero hacer mi ultima voluntad para la doncella Jeanne realidad

-A si?? Oh que dulce, y que quieres???

El rubio sonrio, y, fugazmente, su angel se coloco atras del espiritu de fuego y, antes de que Hao o Nichrome pudieran reaccionar, Michael le propino una patada al gigante rojo (Merr: Me hizo acordar a las etapas de evolucion de una estrella XD) que escupio al espiritu Shamash

-Maldito seas, Marco...

Con un fugaz movimiento, la mano del espiritu de fuego tomo a marco y lo quemo hasta que solo quedo su alma para luego devorarla junto con la del espiritu de fuego

Mientras tanto un peliverde llevaba a la desmallada Iron Maiden Jeanne hacia el medico mas cercano

"_Mientras tanto en la pension Asakura..."_

Un peliceleste le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto del beso de Tamao sin comprenderlo

"_Por que demonios me beso?? Ella ama a Yoh!! Siempre anda pensando en el... Y yo en ella... Por que demonios me gusta Tamao!!"_

Decidio irse a tomar un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios, pero, al bajar, se encontro con Tamao

-Tamao!

-Joven Horo!! Que sucede??- La pelirosa estaba roja como un tomate. Al igual que el ainu

-Pues...- Quizo decir, pero se oyo un estrepito en la cocina, como de vidrios rotos

-Que demonios...- Susurro la muchacha entrando a la cocina, pero no habia nadie. Tan solo se encontraba una vasija rota en el suelo

-HAY NOOO!!!- Dijo la joven blanca con el papel -ES LA VASIJA QUE YOH LE REGALO A ANNA!!!!!

-ESTAMOS MUEEERTOOOOSSS!!- Añadio el ainu tambien blanco como el papel

-Pero como sucedio?

"_Minutos antes..."_

La joven tomo aire y miro fijamente a los ojos dorados del muchacho

-Len...

-Si?? Pilika??

-Pues tu... -La ainu tomo aire devuelta _"Vamos Pili, no arrugaras ahora verdad?? Un chico no es mas fuerte que tu!!"_- Tu me...

-Tamao!!-Se escucho en el pasillo

-Horo-Horo!!- Susurraron Len y Pilika

-Rapido metete a la cocina!!- Añadio la ainu

Los dos muchachos se metieron a la cocina, pero, con el embrollo, tiraron una vasija de plata que se encontraba en la mesa en la entrada

-Hay no!!- Susurro la muchacha

-Se escuchan pasos!!- Añadio Len

-Rapido metete al armario!!

-Eh?? Por que?!

-Porque si es Anna nos cocinara vivos!!

-Tienes razon, rapido rapido

Los dos muchachos se metieron en el armario mientras la pelirosa y el ainu entraban en la habitacion

-HAY NOOO!!!- Dijo la joven blanca con el papel -ES LA VASIJA QUE YOH LE REGALO A ANNA!!!!!

-estamos muertos!!-Susurro Pilika

-ESTAMOS MUEEERTOOOOSSS!!- Añadio el ainu, tambien blanco como el papel

-Pero como sucedio?

-No lo se...

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a registrar la cocina mientras, en el armario, los dos jovenes estaban algo incomodos pues el armario era bastante pequeño y la muchacha tenia que estar en el aire con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chino y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el joven tenia una mano de el en las piernas de la ainu y otra en la espalda de ella. Lo que provocaba que ambos estuvieran rojos a mas no poder

-No hay nadie aqui...- Dijo Tamao

-Tal vez fue el viento, o algun espiritu de la casa...- Sugirio Horox2

Ambos muchachos se miraron incomodos

-Tamao, debo decirte algo...

-Si??

El ainu miro detenidamente a la muchacha y abrio la boca y la cerro varias veces hasta que ambos se quedaron callados por algunos minutos

-Demonios!!- Susurro un incomodo Len -Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse asi?? Quiero salir!!

-Si llegas a interrumpir la confesion de mi hermano te asesino- Amenazo en susurros Pilika

-Lo siento Tamao, me cuesta mucho decir esto... Pues...

-Yo tambien debo decirte algo Horo-horo

El ainu se sorprendio

-Siempre me dices Joven Horo... Es raro

-Te molesta??- Dijo ella acercadosele

-Claro que no- Le respondio algo sonrojado

-Yo tambien debo decirte algo...- Comento ella

-Las damas primero...

-Cobarde...- Susurraron Len y Pilika

-Seguro se preguntara porque lo bese, verdad??

-Tamao beso a horo-horo??!!- Susurraron los cautivos del armario muy sorprendidos

-Pues, si... Osea, tu amas a Yoh verdad??

La joven sonrio

-No del todo, antes si... Pero ahora... Lo amo mas a usted Joven... A ti, Horo-horo

El ainu se sorprendio muchisimo, mientras en la cara de la ainu aparecia una tierna sonrisa que deslumbro al chino

-Qu... que?? Pero...- El muchacho quizo seguir hablando pero no pudo al volver a tener los labios de la joven sobre los de el

-Aww...- Susurro Pilika observando la escena por una de las rendijas de la puerta

-Oye! Nos van a ver!- Le susurro el chino atrayendola hacia el hasta un punto en que sus narices se rozaban -Lo... lo siento...

-Pues...

Los jovenes se quedaron en silencio, luego, oyeron pasos que salian del cuarto y despues otros que entraban

-Interrumpo algo??- Dijo alguien asomandose por la rendija de la puerta

-Si Yoh, vete- Susurro Pilika y Len al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo, cuando vea a mi hermanito se lo dire

La ainu y el chino palidecieron

-Te molesta si te robo a mi princesa??- Comento jalando del cabello de la muchacha

-Pilika!!- Grito el pelivioleta saliendo del armario para encontrarse con el joven de aubriculares y la peliceleste, ambos muertos de risa

El chino quedo conmocionado. No era Hao. Era el desgraciado de Yoh

-Te voy a mataaarrr!!!!- Le grito el pelivioleta corriendo al muchacho por toda la cocina, hasta que lo atrapo y le dio tal golpiza que quedo irreconocible (Merr: pobresito, me dio pena)

La ainu se moria de risa, hasta que vio la expresion del shaman de ojos dorados

-A ti tambien...

La muchacha grito y salio corriendo y riendo escaleras arriba, mientras el shaman de china la perseguia riendo tambien.

Pilika abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Len pero, antes de que pudiera cerrarla, el muchacho se metio dentro y le tomo las muñecas a modo de juego

-Disculpen...- Dijo una voz, no estaban solos

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Tamao y a Horox2, abrazados y acalorados

-Podrian irse??- Dijo la pelirosa

-Ups, lo sentimos

Los jovenes salieron de la habitacion y, apollandose contra la puerta, rieron

Mientras tanto en un continente lejano...

-Se encuentra bien??- Le pregunto una enfermera a una muchachita de largo pelo plateado que se encontraba reposando en una camilla

-Si, gracias- Dijo la joven

-Un joven ahi afuera quiere verte. Lo dejo entrar??

-Depende... El tiene cabello verde??

-Si

-Que espera?? Hagalo pasar por favor!!!

La enfermera hiso pasar al peliverde a la habitacion de la enferma

-Doncella Jeanne!! Como se encuentra??

-Doncella???- Pregunto la enfermera

-Larga historia...- Dijo el, sin sacar los ojos de la muchacha, provocando una risita en la hada de su hombro

-Nos podria dar un poco de privacidad?- Dijo la Doncella Jeanne, hablandole a la enfermera. Provocando el sonrojo en Lyserg

-Oh... claro...- Dijo la enfermera, saliendo de la habitacion

-Por que hizo...- Lyserg interrumpio su comentario al ver como la Doncella de Hierro se ponia en pie y se sacaba la camisa que le habian dado en el hospital -Señorita Jeanne!- Exclamo el peliverde apartando la mirada -Lo lamento, pero... Aviseme cuando se va a... desvestir...

-Esta bien, me prestarias tu capa?? Hasta que venga Shamash...

-Aqui tiene Doncella Jeanne- El ingles le tendio su capa -Pero, señorita, Shamash fue devorado por el espiritu de fuego

-Si, pero el utlimo deseo de Marco fue que obtuviera de vuelta a mi espiritu. Y lo trajo devuelta para mi

-Siempre crei que Marco era una gran persona...

-Listo- Dijo Jeanne

Lyserg se dio vuelta y se encontro con la doncella envuelta en su capa, se veia adorable

-Ahi esta el... Yo me recuperare en mi estatua. Podrias llevarme en el angel que te brinde, Zeruel, a una tienda donde pueda comprar vestimentas apropiadas?

-De acuerdo

Shamash aparecio en la ventana minutos despues con la escultura en sus manos.

La doncella le dio la capa a Lyserg, quien se cubrio los ojos, para meterse en la estatua y el ingles llamo a su angel para llevarla a una tienda de por ahi

-Como me queda esto??- Le dijo la muchacha minutos despues apareciendo vestido con una pequeña pollera roja, una camisa blanca y una cinta roja atada al cuello y unos zapatos blancos

-Esta adorable, doncella Jeanne- Dijo el sonriendo

-Enserio?? Genial!!- Ella sonrio y dio algunas vueltas, adorablemente feliz

Pagaron por la ropa, y se fueron en Zeruel, dirigiendose a Japon

-No tenia que pagar todo joven Lyserg

-No hay porque, Doncella Jeanne

La muchacha sonrio

-Puedo pedirle un favor??

-Claro, lo que se le ofresca

-Podria dejar de tratarme de "usted" y llamarme solo, Jeanne?

Lyserg se sorprendio bastante

-Bueno... Pero si usted... Lo siento- Añadio ante la mirada de la muchacha -Pero si me llamas solo Lyserg, y me no me tratas de "usted"

La joven sonrio

-De acuerdo!!

La doncella Jeanne lo abrazo provocando el sonrojo del joven, y la risita de Morphine

-Lo siento Lyserg, pero hace mucho que no abrazaba a nadie. Se siente genial

El peliverde sonrio, y la envolvio con sus brazos

-Es verdad, se siente genial...- Comento el

-Lyserg... Tu has besado a alguien??- Pregunto ella de repente, sobresaltando al ingles

-Pues... Si

-Que se siente??- Pregunto

-Pues... Felicidad, emocion... Pero... Jamas has besado a nadie?

-No... Podria probar??

El ingles se tenso

-A que se refiere con probar??

-A esto...

La doncella Jeanne se acerco a el para besarlo despacio en los labios

-Te dije que no me trates de "usted"- Le susurro

-Lo siento...

Ambos jovenes se volvieron a besar, esta vez, apasionadamente (Merr: Si, ya se, el inglesito ese cambia muy rapido de opinion... pero bueh! Hay que reconocerlo. Iron Maiden Jeanne es una chica linca ^.^)

_"En la casa de Yoh..."_

Un muchacho de aubriculares se encontraba susurrandole tiernas palabras a su prometida.

-Annitta... Daria todo porque despertaras... Aunque solo sea un segundo...

Luego de unos minutos de silencio el se dispuso a irse hacia la cocina por un poco de hielo para su desfigurada cara. Y todo gracias a Len y su pequeña broma

-Yoh...- Le susurro una debil voz a su espalda

-Anna!- Dijo el dandose vuelta y encontrandose con la mirada de su futura esposa

-Shhh...- Le susurro esta -No grites...

-Lo lamento...

El asakura menor se aserco hasta quedar situado al lado de su prometida, de nuevo

-Que te sucedio en el rostro??- Le pregunto

-Nada, Len...

-Voy a matarlo por lastimar tu bello rostro...- Susurro ella debilmente, para sorpresa de Yoh

-Estas delirando- Dijo el tomando la mano de la itako. (Merr: Si hubiera estado parada, se caeria)

-No tontito... Es enserio. Se que no se nota pero...

-Que??

-Te amo Yoh Asakura. El compromiso echo por nuestros padres fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...

-Anna...- Dijo el maravillado. Su Anna lo amaba!! -Yo tambien te amo Annitta, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta complicada vida, fue conocerte

Los labios de los prometidos se juntaron en un calido beso que para Anna fue (Merr: Segun "Lau") la entrada al cielo, pero luego lo mataria por besarla sin permiso. Otra vez (Merr: Tambien segun "Lau")

La itako sonrio, y luego cerro sus calidos ojos otra vez.

Al igual que ella, Yoh sonrio. Y se quedo junto a su prometida, tarareandole una cancion (Merr: Awwww *Ojitos de estrela* Que liinda parejaa!!)(Len: Pero callate de una vez, cuando llego yo??)(Hao: Y si, yo solo apareci una vez, y eso que di la presentacion ¬¬)(Merr: Basta los dos!! Ahora aparecen)

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, dos muchachos reian apollados en la pared

-Jamas crei encontrar a mi hermano besandose con Tamao!- Comento la muchacha

-Yo jamas crei encontrar a tu hermano besandose con una chica- Dijo por su parte el joven

-No seas asi con el...

-Oye, sabes que??

-Que?

-Aun tengo que matarte...

La ainu se puso en pie y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion, con el joven persiguiendola

Al llegar, estaba vacia. Pero el chino pudo entrar antes que ella cerrara la puerta

La tomo de las muñecas y la acorralo contra la puerta

-Hay no! Me atrapaste! Ahora me vas a matar!- Dijo ella fingiendo estar triste

-Claro, pero antes de la ejecuccion, tienes algo para decir??

-Si, -Dijo ella- Porque le dijiste a Yoh que se valla cuando estabamos en el armario??

_"Demonios" _Penso el chino

-Por que lo querias echar tu?

-Yo te pregunte primero

-Si, pero "Las damas primero"

Pilika hizo una mueca

-Sabes algo Len? Esa frase me agrada, pero me molesta al mismo tiempo

-Eh? Por que?

-Porque a veces los hombres la usan como insulto hacia otros hombres, o a veces para tener la razon, o para burlarse. Pero, a veces tiene sus ventajas. En los incendios, o en hundimientos de barcos, o cuando vamos a pasar u otras cosas.

-Definitivamente, lo dije por la segunda

La ainu rio

-Pues sabes que Len? Lo eche porque me agradaba, Bah! Me facinaba estar asi contigo. Tan juntos... Y el desgraciado de Yoh tenia que venir y echarlo a perder todo!!

El shaman de china se quedo mudo, sin poder decir ni una palabra

-Y por que me agradaba estar asi contigo?? Por que te tan valiente, rudo y serio. Pero cuando quieres puede salir la poca parte tierna de ti. Y es lo que mas me agrada, porque si quieres ser tierno con alguien, lo eres hasta mas no poder. Te encanta complacer a la gente, pero sin parecer un esclavo. Jamas te das por vencido y me encanta eso. Sabes? No me gusta parecer debil, ni nada por el estilo. Pero me vuelves loca Len Tao. Y lo que me encantaria en este momento es callarme de una vez y que me beses hasta que nos quedemos sin aire (Merr: Re directa salio Pili)

El pelivioleta no sabia que decir. Lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer es acercar su rostro a aquella muchacha de rasgos perfectos.

-Chit...- Dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -Las damas primero...

El muchacho de ojos dorados no sabia que decir. Por primera vez en toda su vida no tenia nada para decir que defienda su posicion. Lo habian derrotado por completo. No supo ni donde se encontraba, ni quien era, ni le importaba. Lo unico que le importaba en ese instante eran los labios de la ainu que besaban los de el

Len solto las manos de la joven para tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia el. Mientras Pilika lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa para atraerlo, aunque practicamente era imposible

Ambos no podian separarse, pero debieron hacerlo cuando se quedaron sin aire

-Yo... No sabes cuanto te amo Pilika Usui. Eres tan fragil y delicada cuando quieres. Capturas a todo el mundo con esa sonrisa picara que tienes... Y que me encanta. No se como, pero cuando me sonreiste aquel primer dia supe que eras especial. Pareces una pequeña princesa en su caja de cristal... Pero sabes defenderte con clase y actitud. Y eres tan poderosa... Siempre consigues todo lo que quieres, incluyendome. Y luego aparece esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tienes al mirar algo que sale justo como lo planeabas. Eres como una gema rara que solo se encuentra una vez cada muchos años. Y que tuve la suerte de encontrar yo. Eres como la luna, siempre cambiante todas las noches. Nadie te entiende, creeme intento hacer un esfuerzo por entenderte yo. Eres perfecta, y me da gusto decir que eres mia (Merr: *Ojitos de estrella* Hay lo que daria por que me lo dijera a miii)

-Claro que si... Todo el tiempo que quieras...

Los enamorados (Merr: Awww queria ponerlo!!) se besaron apasionadamente otra vez. Parecia imposible separarlos, pero tres simples palabras lo lograron

-Que diminutos son- Dijo una arrogante voz desde la ventana

Esta vez no habia duda alguna, era el

-Hao!!- Dijo el chino dandole la espalda a la ainu para cubrirla de el demonio de la ventana

-Valla, que encantadores que son... Me dan asco- Con un fugaz movimiento aparto a Len de Pilika, arrojandolo contra una pared

-Len!!- Grito la ainu

-No te preocupes por el princesa, estara bien...- El shaman de fuego se acerco a ella por detras y la tomo de la cintura para luego besarla

-Alejate de mi demonio!!- Dijo ella sacandoselo de encima con una patada, pero el la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si

-No lo creo, estaremos mas cerca que nunca princesa- El espiritu de fuego, salido de no se sabe donde, tomo a Pilika por la cintura y la saco de la pension

-Pilika!! No!! Dejala ir!!- Grito desesperado el chino, asomandose por la ventana

-No lo creo... me divertire mucho con ella... Y creo que sera una excelente venganza para Nichrome...

El apache aparecio en el hombro del espiritu de fuego, riendo a carcajadas

-Tiene razon señor Hao!! Esto sera mejor que asesinar al chino aquel!!

-Dejenme ir!!- Gritaba la ainu pero el espiritu de fuego se alejo de la pension, dejando el nombre de Len colgado en el viento, a causa del grito de Pilika

* * *

**Merr: *Ojitos de estrella* Awww!! Que liindo!!**

**Len: Te mato, o no te mato??**

**Merr: No pliis, que si no no puedo terminar la historia ^.^**

**Hao: Eaaa apareci!!**

**Len: Si, y me interrumpiste**

**Hao: Celoso chinito??**

**Len: COMO ME LLAMASTE???!!**

**Merr: Eso me hace acordar algop...**

**Len y Hao: A que?**

**Merr: A los reviews!! Gracias a: Roshio Asakura, Lau Potter Asakura, Anni-Kari.55, y a yue yuna por sus reviews!!**

**Len: A si!! "Lau" Te mato por el apodo!!**

**Merr: No se te olvida algo??**

**Len: *Suspiro* Bueno... Roshio Asakura te mando un saludo especial para vos y que la pases bien en los dias de tu vida... Feliz?**

**Merr: Ship**

**Hao: Ja ja!!**

**Merr: No te quejes, eaa me dio una ideap... "Lau" Queres que Hao-sama te mande un saludo especial?? Despues decime ^.^**

**Hao: Noooo!!**

**Merr y Len: Ja ja**

**Merr: Me mate escribiendo, jaja estaba inspirada y no me di cuenta de cuanto habia escrito XD**

**Los tres: Chaito!**


	7. Sueños en la realidad

**Juli: Holaa!!**

**Len: Hol... Quien sos???**

**Juli: Ahh! Hola soy Juli la amiga de Merr... Ella me encargo este cap porque taba ocupada y su pobre mente de 12 años no iba a aguantar el contenido de este cap para escribirlo**

**Len: Ahh... Pera... Con eso queres decir...??**

**Juli: Ajjam, este cap contiene Lemmon ^.^**

**Len: Oh... Para los que no sepan, eso significa algunas escenas subiditas de tono**

**Juli: Ajjam! Y para los que no quieren leerlo voy a poner dos barritas (--) cuando empieze i otras dos cuando terminen **

**Len: Y vos cuantos años tenes?**

**Juli: 16**

**Len: Ahhh!! Bueno hay diferencia**

**Juli: Sisi!!**

**Len: Y de donde se conocen??**

**Juli: De natacion, por?**

**Len: Na por nada**

**Juli: Ok! Hiroyuki Takei esto te pertenece! Ahora si veamos el cap!**

**Len: No te falta algo?**

**Juli: Ehh?? Que??**

**Len: *Gotita en la cabeza* El nombre del cap tonta! Como se nota que sos nueva**

**Juli: Ya me caes mal, no se como merr te soporta (Len: Hey!! *Se va*). Bueh! El nombre del cap es "Sueños en la realidad" Y ahora me voy a correr a Len pq si se escapa puedo ir cabando mi tumba pq entre Merr y el señor Takei me asesinan!!**

* * *

-Pilika...- Susurraba un pelivioleta tendido en un futon retorciendose como un demente (Juli: jajaa no sabia como explicarlo, pero es tipica pesadilla qe se mueven para todos lados) -AAAhhh!!!- Dijo el sentandose derepente en el futon

Len parpadeo varias veces y miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitacion de siempre

En una pared se encontraban Yoh, Horo-horo, Chocolove, Ryu y Manta

El shaman de ojos dorados los miro extrañado, en especial al ainu. Se veia tan tranquilo... No estaba preocupado por su hermana???!!!

Una mano en la frente del chino lo sobresalto, pero, al mirar al propietario de aquella mano, se dio cuenta de que solo era Fausto

-Que sucedio??- Pregunto el chino a nadie en particular

-Resumiendo, Hao los ataco, pero pudimos echarlo antes de que sucedo algo grave...- Respondio Yoh

-Algo grave...- Repitio Len -Como antes de que pasara algo grave??!!! Y que hay de Pilika??!?!!- Grito el chino fuera de si

-Pilika?? Esta en la cocina

-Mentira- Dijo la ainu entrando en la habitacion -Estoy aqui

Ella levaba una bandeja en las manos con varias tazas de Té

Len se quedo pasmado al verla

-Pilika??- Dijo

-Si, a quien mas esperabas??- Respondio ella con una sonrisa y fue a dejar la bandeja a los pies del chino

-A... ya entiendo... eres una copia verdad??

La ainu rio

-Claro que no, tengo sombra!! (1)- Dijo ella con una encantadora risa

-Por que crees que mi hermana no es de verdad?- Dijo Horox2 extrañado

-Porque vi como Hao la secuestraba... O acaso fue un sueño??

Los presentes se miraron entre si, preocupados

-Len- Dijo Yoh -Ese sueño... Parecia real??

El chino se quedo pensando un rato

-Si, muy real. Pero... ahora que lo pienso... Era de noche, y yo no tenia puesta mi camisa (2) y Pilika tenia puesta una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas...

Yoh quedo pensativo

-Y mi hermana??- Pregunto Len

-Ella esta con Anna y Tamao. Fueron de compras, les prometimos avisarles cuando despertaras

-Por que estan de compras???

Yoh enrojecio

-Es que hoy Annitta y yo tendremos una cita

Todos los presentes, menos Pilika, enrojecieron tambien

-Y tambien Pai Long con Jun ^.^- Añadio la muchacha

El shaman de ojos dorados enrojecio aun mas

-Y, aprovechando la situacion, Chocolove, Ryu y Manta se iran a jugar a los bolos junto con los espiritus- Comento Yoh -Y Anna tuvo la idea de que Horo-horo nos acompañara con Tamao y tu con Pilika- Eso ultimo lo dijo muy rapido, el cobarde

-QUEEE???!!!- Dijo Pilika. Len tambien quizo gritar pero ella se le adelanto -Esa parte no la sabia!!- Añadio

-Creeme, a mi me cuesta aceptar que tu vallas con ese bruto. Pero como estaremos todos juntos...- Dijo Horo-horo

-A quien le dices bruto??!!!- Ese fue len poniendose en pie

Pilika enrojecio de repente y desvio la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercivida para Len

-Que sucede??- Dijo el chino mirandose y enrojeciendo. Estaba en boxers (3) -AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! -Añadio tapandose con el futon mientras los muchachos reian

-Oye!!- Dijo horox2 entre risas -Como vas a pararte asi enfrente de mi hermana!!

Len y Pilika estaban rojos a mas no poder

-Nunca me avisaron!!- Dijo el -Quien fue??

-Tu hermana jijiji- Respondio Yoh

-Con permiso, o sin el, es lo mismo, me voy de la habitacion- Dijo Pilika saliendo de la habitacion, totalmente roja

-Son unos brutos!!- Dijo Len echando a todos los muchachos

-Leen!!- Dijo Yoh mientras salia volando de la habitacion -En 5 minutos nos vamos a la cenaa!!!

_"Cena??" _Penso el muchacho y, al mirar por la ventana, vio que estaba oscuro

-Puedo pasar Len??- Dijo una dulce voz fuera de la habitacion

-Espera espera- Dijo el poniendose sus pantalones -Ahora si

La ainu entro en la habitacion y se acerco al muchacho para ponerle una mano en la frente

-Nop, no tienes fiebre

-Que raro, porque tu me subes la temperatura hasta el cielo- Dijo el tomandola de la mano y apollandola sobre su mejilla

Pilika sonrio

-Asi que... Que fue ese sueño?- Pregunto ella

Len suspiro

-No lo se... Lo mejor de todo es que no fue verdad y que estas aqui a salvo. Conmigo

-Es verdad... Eso es lo mejor de todo...

La ainu y el chino se besaron apasionadamente

El joven no sabia como hablar con fluides sobre lo que sentia sobre ella, pero esa pequeña muestra de cariño le bastaba para transmitir todo el amor que sentia hacia ella

-Hermanaa!! Apresurate que aqui tengo tu vestido!!- Dijo una voz que venia del primer piso

-Demonios- Dijo La peliazul separandose del joven

-Pilika...- Le dijo el muchacho antes de que se fuera -Tu... tu y yo... somos amigos?? O algo mas??

La ainu sonrio y le dio un corto beso

-Depende... Tu que quieres?- Le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Que seamos algo mas...

-Convenceme- Dijo ella, saliendo de la habitacion

Len sonrio

_"Apuesta eso" _Penso

_"Minutos mas tarde, en el restaurante..."_

Se encontraban en una mesa los cinco shamanes, la itako, la taoisa y el zombi

Se encontraban Anna al lado de Yoh, luego Len y Pilika, al lado de estos Tamao y Horo-horo, y por ultimo Jun y Pai Long. Todos comiendo comida china

-Puaaajj, otra vez esta porqueria!!- Ese fue el gran Horox2

-Oye!!- Se quejo Len -La comida china es deliciosa

Las muchachas rieron

-Dejalo, todos tienen diferentes gustos- Dijo Jun antes de que siguieran discutiendo

Todos comieron placidamente y hablaron animadamente

-Valla, jamas vi a Len tan animado- Le comento Jun a Pai Long -Tendra que ver con Pilika??

-Puede ser- Comento el

-Oye!!- Dijo el ainu cayendo en cuenta de algo cuando traian el postre -Por que demonios tu y mi hermana estaban en la misma habitacion, el mismo dia y al mismo momento??!!!- Dijo dirijiendose al chino

-Puess...- Comento el, sonrojado

-Te podria hacer la misma pregunta verdad?? Que hacias con Tamao en la misma habitacion, el mismo dia y al mismo momento??- Contraataco Pilika

-Pues...!!- Quizo responder horox2, pero no encontro nada para decir y cerro la boca para comer el postre

-Oigan!!- Dijo Yoh -Que tal si luego vamos a ver una pelicula??

Todos asintieron, excepto la ainu

-Mmm, yo paso... La verdad me duele un poco la cabeza...

-Yo tambien paso- Dijo Len -Estoy algo mareado...

-De acuerdo- Dijo Anna -Ustedes dos vallan a la pension y nosotros iremos al cine

Los jovenes salieron del restaurante, y la ainu y el chino se fueron hacia la pension y los otros hacia el cine mas cercano

-Te duele la cabeza enserio?- Dijo el joven

-Si, maso menos...

En ese mismo instante, comenzo a llover. Asi que los shamanes corrieron rapidamente hacia la pension

-Demonios ahora estoy toda mojada!!- Comento Pilika apollada contra la puerta de entrada

-Pues asi estas muy seductora- Dijo el poniendo sus dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza

-Tal vez...- Dijo ella, jugetona, acercando su cara a la del muchacho -Pero tengo frio

Luego de eso se fue a su habitacion dejando a un chino con la temperatura volando

-Que mal, me moje toda- Dijo ella quitandose el tapado de jean que tenia dejando ver su corto vestido de noche

-Sigo diciendo que estas muy seductora- Dijo una voz detras de ella

-Len!- Exclamo la ainu dandose vuelta -Demonios, quieres que me de un infarto??

-Claro que no- Dijo el sonriendo de costado

--

La peliceleste se dio vuelta sonriendo tambien. Le gustaba su comentario, y el tambien se veia muy seductor con todos sus cabellos pegados a su cara al igual que su camisa (Juli: Babba por mi y por Merr aunque no este)

De repente unos brazos tomaron la cintura de Pilika

-Len! Que se supone que haces??- Pregunto ella

-Querias que te convenciera... verdad??- Dijo el, dandole besos en la mejilla, y bajando hacia su cuello

La ainu sonrio y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus besos

-Pues creo que lo estas logrando- Dijo ella

-Aun no termino...- Susurro el bajando una de sus manos por la pierna de Pilika (Juli: dios no puede ser que escriba esto, voy a necesitar un psicologo)

El chino le acaricio los muslos para luego pasar por debajo de su vestido de noche y quitarle de un tiron su ropa interior y acariciarle su entrepierna provocando que la ainu soltara cortos gemidos de placer

El shaman de ojos dorados se relamio los dedos para luego ser besado por la peliceleste

-Te amo Len Tao...- Dijo ella

-Y yo tambien mi Pilika Usui... Me vuelves loco...

-Eso es genial- La peliceleste comenzo a desabrochar la camisa del chino -Porque aun no me convences del todo...

La muchacha le quito la camisa mientras el le bajaba el cierre de su corto vestido negro dejando ver su pequeño sujetador color negro (Juli: Definitivamente, voy a vomitar)

Tao alzo a la ainu para que las piernas de ella quedaran alrededor de su cintura. Y el introdujo su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, a lo que ella respondio encantada

La exitacion de los jovenes provoco que el chino callera quedando debajo de la ainu

La peliceleste aprovecho la situacion para pasar su lengua por el bien formado pecho del chino, provocando que su respiracion se alterara, y se agito aun mas cuando la ainu fue bajando por su cuerpo y, luego de quitarle la ropa que le quedaba, le lamio la entrepierna

El chino la jalo de su cabello obligandola a quedarse de nuevo rostro a rostro para besarla y colocarla debajo de el. Momento en que aprovecho para besarle el cuello e ir bajando hasta sus pechos.

Le quito el molesto sujetador y lamio su pecho provocando que la respiracion de la ainu se agitara, y se altero aun mas soltando algunos gemidos de placer cuando le comenzo a succionar el peson

Cuando la muchacha llego a su climax el chino la penetro con fuerza y sonrio satisfactoriamente al ver como las caderas de la ainu seguian su ritmo con placer

--

-Si mi hermano se enterara, te asesinaria- Comento una despeinada Pilika, desnuda y abrazada con un desnudo Len tao -Y no es literalmente

El rio

-Lo se...- El la beso -Y te logre convencer??

-Claro que si- Dijo ella sonriendo y profundisando el beso que habian cortado

-Me alegra oir eso

Ambos jovenes quedaron abrazados, hasta la ainu callo dormida en los brazos de su novio (Juli: Awww, no se confundan, sigo shokeada)

Len se quedo un rato mirando a Pilika dormir. Con su calmada respiracion, sus lindas pecas en su nariz, el cabello revelde que siempre le quedaba cruzado en su rostro. Hasta que unas palmadas interrumpieron su observacion

El chino se puso en pie, y se coloco su ropa, menos su camisa porque tenia calor, y fue a abrir la puerta

-Lyserg! Lyserg???- Dijo el al ver al visitante -Que demonios haces aqui?

-Pues resido aqui, lo olvidas?- Dijo el -Donde esta Yoh?

-Se fue en una cita con Anna, y Horo-horo, Tamao, Jun y Pai Long estan tambien. Ryu, Manta, Chocolove y los espiritus salieron a jugar bolos

-Y Pilika??

-Aqui, conmigo

El rio

-Debe estar sufriendo la pobre

Esta vez rio Len

-No exactamente- Dijo señalandose a si mismo

Lyserg quedo con la boca hasta el piso al notar al muchacho descalso, sin camisa y con el pelo alborotado

-No, tu no- Dijo

-Claro que si. Celoso??

-Por supuesto que no!- Respondio el ingles, aunque tenia la cara roja y verde (Juli: Osea enojado y envidioso)

-Lyserg, no me presentaras?- Dijo una voz detras de el peliverde

-Oh! Claro, supongo que ya se conoceran pero... Len ella es la Doncella Jeanne, Jeanne el es Len Tao

-Encantada- Dijo ella tendiendole la mano que el joven acepto

En ese instante, un grito interrumpio la escena de presentacion

_"Pilika" _Pensaron los dos jovenes, y, de repente, la imagen del sueño le vino a la cabeza a Len

-NO!!!- Grito el, sobresaltando a sus compañeros y fue corriendo a la habitacion para encontrarse a un espiritu de fuego que tomaba a Pilika por la cintura, quien vestia la camisa de Len que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, y la sacaba de la habitacion

-PILIKA!!- Bramo el chino, desesperado

-Len!!!- Grito ella -Ayudame!!

Pero era demasiado tarde. El grito de ayuda de la ainu quedo colgado en el viento mientras un chino gritaba como loco

* * *

**Juli: Sisis quedo re corto pero bueh! No soy Merr ¬¬**

**Len: Podrias haberte esmerado ¬¬**

**Juli: Callate**

**Hao: Ja Ja**

**Juli: Ehh?? Que haces vos aca?? **

**Len: Siempre se mete**

**Juli: Bueh! No importa**

**Hao: Quien sos??**

**Juli: No leiste el principio??**

**Hao: Nop**

**Juli: Anda a leerlo (Hao: ¬¬ *Se va a leerlo*)**

**Len: Acordate de agradeser por los reviews**

**Juli: Ah si!! Gracias a Missume Yoshikawa, Anni-Kari.55, Roshio Asakura, y a Lau Potter Asakura por sus reviews!! **

**Hao: Volvi!**

**Juli: Tan rapido?**

**Hao: Esque no tenia ganas de leer XD**

**Len: Juli, Hao tiene que mandarle un saludo a Lau Potter Asakura**

**Hao: Callate!!**

**Juli: Ja! Dale, mandaselo**

**Hao: Uff *gotita en la cabeza* Pero que digo?**

**Juli: *anota algo en un papel* Toma lee esto**

**Hao: Hola "Lau" Te mando un saludo grande *Escalofrio* y un b... No puedo decirlo!**

**Juli y Len: AHORA!**

**Hao: *traga saliva* y un beso grande *lo dice rapido* Y yo le voy a ganar a Hitomi!!**

**Juli: Conste que lo ultimo no lo puse yo ^.^ Ahora Len, mandale un saludo a Roshio Asakura, que la otra vez se lo mandaste muy seco**

**Len: Noo! Como sabes vos?**

**Juli: Yo me entero de todo, ahora toma *Otro papel* Lee**

**Len: OK, Hola Roshio! Te mando un saludo y un *escalofrio* beso enorme y que la pases bien y segui dejando reviews!**

**Hao Y Len: Queremos a Merr!!**

**Juli: Bueh! Chaoo!!**


	8. Problemas para ella, golpes para el

**Merr: Eaaa Volviii!!**

**Len: Siiii!! *La abraza***

**Hao: Urrraaa!! *La abraza tambien***

**Merr: De acuerdo... Quienes son y que hicieron con Len y Hao??**

**Len Y Hao: Somos nosotros tonta!! Esque tu amiga es muuy cruel!!**

**Merr: jajaja!! Es una diviinaaa!! Gracias otra vez Julii!! Ahh!! Anni-Kari ahora te llamo a Lyserg para que te de el saludo *Se saca de encima a los sexis esos y se da vuelta* LYSEEERGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lyserg: Eh?? Quien me llama??**

**Merr: Hi! Yo, le podes mandar un saludo a una lectora pliis??**

**Lyserg: Sisis Como se llama?**

**Merr: Anni-Kari**

**Lyserg: Ok! Hola Anni-kari!! Gracias por los reviews que dejas en la historia, te mando un saludo enormee y un beso grande tambien!! Nos vemos!!**

**Hao y Len: Voy a vomitar**

**Lyserg y Merr: ¬¬**

**Merr: Gracias Lyserg!**

**Lyserg: No hay porque *Se va***

**Merr: Ven! Ese es un saludo!**

**Hao y Len: Dajj eso es cursi**

**Merr: Bueh! Son taan serios! Pero muuuyyy liindos! (Hao y Len: *gotita en la cabeza*) El cap de hoy se llama: "Problemas para ella, golpes para el" Aproposito, el cap pasado Juli no especifico pero... El numero 1 era porque las copias echas con espiritus de gente humana no tienen sombra, el numero 2 era *babbaaaa* y el 3. era (para los que no sabian) un tipo de ropa interior. Hiroyuki Takei esto es tuyo, espero disfruten el cap**

* * *

-PILIKA!!- Gritaba un desesperado chino asomado en la ventana, mientras su novia desaparecia en el aire. Secuestrada por el shaman de fuego

-Len!!- Dijo un peliverde entrando en la habitacion seguido de una joven de pelo plateado -Que demonios sucede???

-Es Hao!- Contesto -Tiene a Pilika!

Un silencio inquitante se apodero de la habitacion

-QUE???!!!- Rugio Lyserg tomando de los hombros a Len -COMO DEJASTE QUE PASARA???!!! POR QUE NO LO DETUVISTE???!!!

-NO PUDE!- Replico Len -BASON NO ESTA!!

-ESA ES TU POBRE EXCUSA SEÑOR ENTRENO TODOS LOS DIAS???!!!- Dijo el ingles, fuera de si -ENTRENAS TODOS LOS MALDITOS DIAS PARA ESTAR EN FORMA POR SI ALGO SUCEDE Y CUANDO SUCEDE TU NO HACES NADA PORQUE NO TENIAS A TU ESPIRITU????

-Basta ya! No peleen!!- Rogaba la doncella Jeanne

-No- Dijo Len -El tiene razon, soy un estupido

Eso saco a Lyserg de quicio

-CLARO QUE SI TORPE!- Dijo el propinandole un puñetazo en la cara

Jeanne grito

Al chino ese golpe no le dolio, pero sintio como un hilito de sangre corria por su labio

-VUELVEME A GOLPEAR, INSECTO, Y LA PAGARAS CARO!!- Dijo este propinandole una patada

-Ya basta!!- Dijo Jeanne

-Esa es la voz de la doncella Jeanne??- Dijo un tipo con un peinado raro en el piso de abajo

-No lo se! Pero hay que encontrar a Yoh!- Le dijo un enanin -Hay-Line! Podrias decirnos que sucede??!!

La pequeña zorrita estaba toda agitada y agotada

-Pi... Pili...

Un grito proveniente del piso de arriba los alerto

-Lyserg???- Dijo Ryu viendo al peliverde rodar por las escaleras -LYSERG!!!

El morocho corrio a ayudar al ingles

-Descuida, estoy bien- Le dijo este

-Lyserg!- Le dijo Hay-line corriendo donde el se encontraba, junto con Manta, Chocolove y los espiritus -Donde esta Pilika?

El peliverde miro con odio hacia la escalera, por donde bajaba Len seguido de la Doncella Jeanne

-Que miras?- Dijo el chino

-Quieren saber donde esta Pili- Le dijo el ingles con odio

El pelivioleta bajo la cabeza, apenado

-Hao la secuestro

Un inquietante silencio se apodero de la habitacion

-QUE??!!!- Quizo gritar Hay-line, pero una voz desde el pasillo le gano

Un silencio aun peor que el anterior invadio la pension

_"En un lugar lejano..." _

_-_Sueltenme!!!- Le decia una peliceleste a sus captores

-No lo creo... El señor Hao tiene grandes ideas que te involucran...- Dijo un muchacho castaño

-Tu!! Tu no eras aquel apache que traiciono a mi hermano y a todos los shamanes??

-Que buena memoria, mi nombre es Nicrhome. Y el tuyo??

-No te interesa- Le respondio ella con odio

El volteo

-Kanna, como es su nombre??- Le pregunto a una muchacha peliazulada que fumaba un cigarrillo

-Su nombre es Pilika Usui segun los registros que consiguio Mari

-Oigan, no habian tres en su equipo??- Pregunto Nichrome

-Asi es, pero Matti no quizo seguir involucrada con el señor Hao- Kanna y Mari agacharon la cabeza, tristes

-Que sucedio?- Pregunto una intuitiva Pilika

-Nadie deja al Señor Hao asi como asi- Le respondio Kanna

-Por eso Mari tuvo que encargarse de ella- Le dijo la rubia

-Que???- Les grito la ainu -Asesinaron a su propia compañera solo por que Hao se los pidio??!!

-Mari cumple con la voluntad del señor Hao

-Quien demonios son ustedes?? Son Kanna, o Mari?? O Son Hao??

Las muchachas apartaron su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules

-Llegamos- Dijo Nichrome

La peliceleste abrio los ojos desmensuradamente al ver como un gigantesco castillo se alzaba encima de ella

-En donde estamos??

-En Londres... (Merr: Si ya se, pero bueh! Lyserg les enseño a teletransportarse)

Cuando se acercaron mas, Pilika pudo distingir distintas estatuas, como la de una muchachita de cabellos plateados

-Un segundo... No estaremos en el castillo de los soldados X??

-Valla, ademas de Intuitiva muy lista. Y hermosa. Ahora entiendo porque el Señor Hao tiene tanto interes en ti

La ainu palidecio

-Como que tiene interes en mi?

Nichrome rio

-El ya te lo dira...

Pilika trago saliva, preocupada por su futuro. Y por su pasado, el pasado que habia dejado en la pension. Su querido Len

_-Dime que lo que dijiste es mentira- Me dijo un peliceleste_

_Su expresion mortificada me prohibia hablar. Era impresionante el cambio que esa chica provocaba en mi. En otros tiempos le habia respondido, desafiante y amenazador_

_-Contesta!- Grito el muchacho_

_Las palabras no me salian, solo negue con la cabeza_

_-No que? -Dijo con un tono brabucon para luego palidecer -No... no es mentira??_

_Aparte la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que parecian atravezarte con la mirada, grandes y profundos, pero la mayoria del tiempo llenos de felicidad, que parecian ocultar algun secreto. Iguales a los de su hermana_

_De repente senti un fuerte puñetazo en la cara_

_-Horo-horo!- Grito un muchacho de aubriculares que estaba detras de el para luego sostenerlo por la espalda_

_-SIEMPRE QUE MI HERMANA ESTA MAL ES POR TU CULPA!! ERES UN IDIOTA! QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE MI HERMANA???- Me grito _

_Yo no conteste, tan solo estaba con la cabeza baja, deseaba gritarle todo lo que sentia por Pilika. Pero no podia_

_-RESPONDEME LEN!! O ACASO NO TIENES LAS AGALLAS PARA ADMITIR QUE FALLASTE??!!_

_-SABES QUE??? NO PUDE DEFENDER A TU HERMANA PORQUE LE ESTABA ABRIENDO LA PUERTE AL INGLESITO AQUEL Y A SU NUEVA NOVIA!- Grite sin poder contenerme mas_

_-ME ESTAS ECHANDO LA CULPA A MI??- Le Lyserg_

_-Muchachos, basta!- Interrumpio Jeanne_

_-Buscaremos a Pilika- Agrego Anna_

_-Si, descuida Horo-horo, de seguro esta bien- Intento calmarla Tamao_

_-PUES MAS VALE QUE ASI SEA, PORQUE CUANDO LA ENCONTREMOS QUIERO QUE ESTE EN PERFECTO ESTADO PARA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A HOKKAIDO!- Grito el ainu_

_Mi alma callo a mis pies. El se iba a llevar a Pilika. A Hokkaido. Quizas para siempre._

_Le di la espalda, y camine devuelta al cuarto_

-Demonios- Susurro un pelivioleta luego de recordar esos momentos de hace cinco minutos aproximadamente

-Estas bien hermanito?- Dijo una peliverde entrando en la habitacion -Que haces?!- Añadio al ver como su hermano tenia puesto su clasico traje de batalla y portaba algunas armas con el

-Ire a buscar a Pilika- Respondio secamente, dirijiendose a la puerta, pero al peliverde lo detuvo

-Solo?? Ni lo sueñes

-Jun, fue mi culpa. La debo rescatar

-Pero ni siquiera sabes donde esta!!

-Descuida Jun, yo ire con el- Dijo alguien entrando en la habitacion

-No necesito tu ayuda inglesito- Le espeto friamente Len

-Yo puedo encontrarla facilmente gracias a mi radiestesia- Contraataco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Tamao tambien- Dijo el chino, cansado de su actitud

-Ah, te arriesgaras a que ella caiga en manos de Hao tambien??

El chino no respondio. Tan solo miro hacia otro lado

-Ire solo. Fin de la discusion- Dijo

-Len, dejanos acompañarte- Murmuro un muchacho de aubriculares

-Yoh...

-Ademas, yo tambien quiero salvar a mi hermana. No creas que por salvarla tu solo te ganaras su confianza- Dijo un peliceleste con cara de pocos amigos

El pelivioleta sonrio para si mismo. _"Creeme, ella ya confia bastante en mi" _Penso

-De acuerdo- Dijo

-Yo tambien ire- Añadio una muchachita de cabellos plateados

-Pero...- Intento replicar Lyserg

-Nada de peros, yo tambien soy una shaman e ire con ustedes a buscar a Pilika

El ingles suspiro

-De acuerdo

-Dejanos prepararnos Len- Dijo Yoh -Jun, fijate que no se valla sin nosotros. Le avisaremos a Chocolove, a Ryu y a Fausto tambien

La taoista sonrio

-Claro!

Apenas se fueron, Len intento irse por su cuenta. Pero un zombie se lo impidio

-Jun, dejame marchar- Dijo

-No hermano, no dejare que vallas a suicidarte

-Si suicidandome logro que Pilika este a salvo, me suicidare (Merr: *Ojitos de estrella*)

-Hermano!- Le dijo la peliverde tomandolo fuerte del brazo

-Que?

-No quiero que mueras- Le susurro, con lagrimas en sus ojos, provocando que el chino abriera sorprendido los de el

-Jun...- Susurro

-Eres un tonto!- Le dijo ella, propinandole una cachetada y saliendo de la habitacion

-Que demonios sucedio aqui?- Dijo Yoh entrando donde estaba Len

-Nada...- Susurro el pelivioleta mientras pensaba _"Genial, incluso cuando hago algo bueno me pegan"_

-Estas listo??- Dijo el castaño

El chino asintio

-Len... sucede algo??

-No, es que... Por que siempre lo bueno duele?? Por que la vida es tan dificil??

Yoh sonrio

-Len, una vida facil... No es vida

Len sonrio tambien

-Vamonos

-Como estas ainu??- Decia un castaño sentado en un sofa a una peliceleste que entraba en la habitacion escoltada por tres mujeres y un muchacho

-Que quieres Hao??- Dijo ella secamente

-Que? Acaso no puedo invitarte a mi nuevo hogar?

Ella rio

-Invitar??

El shaman de fuego sonrio de costado

-Si, pero esque mis seguidores no entienden la diferencia entre invitar y secuestrar

Pilika rodo los ojos

-Que quieres de mi? Habla y rapido- Le ordeno

Hao levanto sus cejas

-Tu, me estas ordenando a mi?

-Si, y?

-No le puedes decir esas cosas al señor Hao!- Le grito Kanna y le propino una cachetada, a lo que la ainu respondio pegandole una patada. Provocando que la peliazul callera al suelo

-Dejala Kanna- Dijo

La peliazulada apreto fuertemente los labios y miro con rabia a la ainu. Pero no dijo nada

-Dejenos solos- Añadio el shaman de fuejo y las dos brujas y el muchacho se fueron

-Que quieres de mi?- Repitio Pilika sin quitar la vista de Hao

-Simple, te quiero a ti. Que seas toda mia- Respondio el, acercandose a la muchacha

-Yo no soy de nadie- La ainu retrocedio un paso

El Asakura mayor sonrio

-Eso no parecia cuando estabas en la habitacion con Tao

Pilika encarno sus cejas. Estaba furiosa

-Acaso me espias todo el tiempo?- Pregunto

-Nop, a veces mando a mis ayudantes. Aprosito, deberias agradecerme

Ahora ella estaba sorprendida

-Por que?

-Porque le podria haber dicho a mis ayudantes que te interrumpieran, pero parecias tan complacida. Se nota que jamas has sentido a un hombre de verdad

La ainu entrecerro sus ojos, el shaman de fuego estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella le pegara una patada. Que fue lo que hiso

Hao tomo su pie, lo doblo y tiro a la muchacha por encima de su cabeza

-Por que siempre atacas con patadas?- Dijo

-Son mas efectivas- respondio ella, arrojandole una lampara que habia por ahi

-Estamos perdidos!!- Decia un peliceleste sujetandose su cabeza mientras atravesaba un bosque con su grupo de amigos

-Claro que no!- Le dijo un peliverde, mientras miraba el mapa que tenia

-Como que no??? Estamos en Londres!! (Merr: Ellos tambien podian teletransportarse XD)

-Y?? Sabes que Hao es capas de cualquier cosa

-Lyserg tiene razon. No lo contradigas!!- Ese fue el tonto de Ryu con corazonsitos en los ojos

-Gracias Ryu- Le dijo el ingles con gotitas en la cabeza

-Pero donde puede tener Hao a Pilika en Londres?? No hay manera de esconderla sin que alguien la vea!!- Dijo un frustrado Len

-Hay una manera, pero es imposible...- Dijo Lyserg

-No, no lo es- Le dijo una muchacha con cabellos plateados

-Doncella Jeanne?? A que se refiere??- Pregunto Yoh

-Ese bastardo...

La muchacha comenzo a correr por el bosque, y los chicos la siguieron

-Escondio a Pilika en nuestro castillo!!- Añadio cuando llegaron a la construccion

-Lo asesinare!!- Dijeron Len, Horox2 y Lyserg para luego comenzar a correr hacia el castillo

-Alto!! Esperen!!- Les dijo la doncelle, pero ellos siguieron corriendo hasta toparse con una barrera invisible que rodeaba el castillo

-Que demonios es esto??!!- Dijo Horox2 -Quiero ver a mi hermana!!

La peliplateada (Merr: Jaja no sabia como ponerlo XD) suspiro con gotitas en la cabeza y se aserco a los jovenes

Los dos muchachos (Merr: Lyserg se puso al lado de Iron Maiden Jeanne) golpeaban la barrera invisible, pero, cuando la doncella se aserco a ella esta desaparecio, provocando que los muchachos calleran al suelo

El grupo de shamanes corrieron hacia el castillo y, siguiendo a Lyserg, entraron a una habitacion que se encontraba luego de subir unas escaleras

-Nadie les dijo que es de mala educacion interrumpir- Dijo un castaño dirijiendoles una mirada asesina

-Hao!- Grito Lyserg (Merr: Todavia no se habia sacado esa costumbre)

-PILIKA!- Le grito Horox2 al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo, a los pies del shaman de fuego

-Pobrecilla, como se nota que no habia sentido a un verdadero hombre antes- Dijo con una sonrisa

El grupo abrio los ojos como platos, pero en especial el ingles, el ainu y el chino

-COMO TE ATREVES BASURA!!- Le grito Horox2 haciendo su posesion, pero alguien le gano

Len salto para atravezar al shaman, pero este lo esquivo

-Oye, era una broma- Le dijo Hao, pero no calmo, del todo, al pelivioleta

-Hermano...- Susurro Pilika levantando su cabeza

Len abrio los ojos del susto, tenia toda la cara bañada en sangre

-TE MATARE!!- Rugio Len, saltando encima del Asakura mayor, quien se preparo para contraatacar

* * *

**Merr: Eaa, al fin termine**

**Len: Como que te tardaste ocho años, y dejaste el final re abierto**

**Merr: Bueno che, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y esto fue lo unico que salio despues de tanto tiempo entre el cole, salidas, viciarme con Taylor Swift y ser festin vivo para los mosquitos ¬¬**

**Len: Ja Ja**

**Merr: Bueno, en el proximo cap hago que te piquen treinta y cinco mosquitos**

**Len: T.T**

**Merr: Todos dengue Xd**

**Len: super T.T**

**Hao: Que diminutos son**

**Merr y Len: No empiezes**

**Hao: ¬¬**

**Merr: Gracias a Anni-kari.55, Julii!! (jaja te amo diosa), Roshio Asakura, Missume Yoshikawa, Lau Potter Asakura (PD: Yo tampoco lo lei jaja. Che, me toy muriendo de intriga con tu fic, cuando puedas seguilo!! T.T) pilikali, Yami Horus Draco Angelus y XxxMistyxxX**

**Hao y Len: No leiste parte de tu propio fic?**

**Merr: Queres que quede mas loca y traumada de lo que ya estoy??**

**Hao y Len: Buen punto**

**Los tres: Chaoo!**


	9. Final

**Merr: Hola otra vez??**

**Len: Porque *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* te gustan los finales abiertos??**

**Merr: Jajaja porque sip =)**

**Len: *Gotita en la cabeza* Bueno, pero que paso?? Gane no?? Obvio!**

**Merr: Puesss no puedo decir nada! Para algo esta el cap!**

**Len: Uyyy entonces dale empeza!**

**Merr: Bueno che, Hiroyuki Takei todo esto te pertenece, y desde hace cinco segundos declare que el señor Takei es el responsable de mi locura hacia este anime y sus sexis personajes. Gracias por crear este vicioso manga que se convirtio en un anime y me volvio loca a mi y a mis primos!!**

**Len: Huy que perdedora**

**Merr: ¬¬ Mira, no pongo los treinta y cinco mosquitos porque quedaria mal eee**

**Len: ¬¬**

**Merr: El cap de hoy se llama "Final"**

**Len: Ah... ¡¿QUEEE?!**

**Merr: Solo mira**

**

* * *

**

-Asesinare a Hao!!- Gritaba un ainu desesperado sentado en un taxi

-Hermano, basta. Me tienes harta- Le dijo calmadamente una muchacha de celestes cabellos que tenia un brazo vendado

-Pero...

-Basta- Dijo ella secamente y su hermano hiso silencio

Luego de un tramo en silencio, el hablo de nuevo

-Pili... no debes hacer esto si no quieres

-Fue mi decision, y lo hare. Ademas, no quiero que esten en peligro. Y si eso implica que haga lo que voy a hacer... Lo hare

El ainu tan solo miro por la ventana, al igual que su hermana

_"En la pension Asakura"_

Todos estaban en el comedor, exepto un pelivioleta que se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo y su hermana que estaba haciendole compania (Merr: Y, obviamente Anna que estaba en su cuarto)

-Amo Yoh... Cree que es correcto que la señorita Pilika se valla asi como asi??- Pregunto un samurai

El suspiro

-No lo se... Pero si quiere hacerlo, debemos dejar que tome la decision que quiera

-Yoh!! Necesito que vallas a la habitacion de Anna- Dijo un doctor con cara de maniatico bajando las escaleras

El muchacho de aubriculares se puso rapidamente en pie y fue como un rayo a subir las escaleras

-Señorita Tamao, se encuentra bien?- Pregunto un tipo con peinado raro sentandose al lado de la pelirrosa

-Si... Solo que... No quiero que Pilika regrese a Hokkaido, es mi mejor amiga. La adoro, no quiero que se valla

Ryu bajo la vista

-Si, es una persona muy especial. Parece un angel

-Lo se- Dijo una muchachita de cabellos plateados sentada en la otra punta de la habitacion, junto a Lyserg -No la conosco mucho, pero... Cuando la vi definitivamente parecia un angel. De seguro es una gran persona

-Lo es- Dijo el ingles

-Todos la extrañaremos mucho- Dijo Fausto

-En verdad, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi que me confundio con Koloro- Ese fue el pequeño Manta

-Era una de las pocas personas que se reia de mis chistes- Dijo Chocolove

Tamao se puso en pie

-Me canse, iremos al aeropuerto, si se va la despediremos hasta que el avion despegue y no podramos verlo. Quien viene??

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie

-Amidamaru, podrias avisarle a Yoh? Nos iremos, y si quiere venir que venga- Dijo ella y todos se fueron

_"Arriba..."_

-Annitta... Como te sientes??- Preguntaba un joven de aubriculares

-Bien Yoh... gracias- Le respondia una rubia acostada en un futon -Fausto dice que ya me puedo sentar

El castaño la ayudo a la joven a sentarse

-No te mareaste??- Le pregunto cariñosamente a lo que ella respondio negando con la cabeza

El sonrio

-Me encanta que estes despierta, extrañaba tanto tu mirada... Me hace sentir bien

La rubia sonrio tambien

-Yo tambien extrañaba que me mires, me sentia sola y fria cuando no estabas a mi lado

-Anna, sabes que yo siempre estare a tu lado. No importa que suceda, siempre me tendras ahi para ti

-Yoh... Gracias...- Dijo ella

Se quedaron mirando durante un rato

Yoh sabia que Anna habia perdido la habilidad de leer las mentes (1) pero el sentia que ella aun lo podia hacer, al menos con el. El castaño estaba seguro de que su prometida sabia que era lo que estaba pensando, ya que ella se aserco hacia el, y junto sus labios con su futuro esposo

Ellos se separaron al sentir una presencia afuera de la habitacion

-Pasa- Susurro Anna

-Lo siento señorita Anna, pero la joven Tamao me encargo que le avisara al amo Yoh que se habian idio al aeropuerto a despedir a Pilika- Dijo Amidamaru entrando en la habitacion

-Eh??? De que me perdi??- Dijo la rubia

-Pues... Hao secuestro a Pilika, y, cuando Len intento luchar con el para rescatarla, termino muy herido. Entonces Pilika se sintio culpable y decidio irse a Hokkaido para no ser un estorbo, segun ella

-...-

-Annitta??

-Señorita Anna??

-QUE ESPERABAS PARA DECIRMELO YOH!!! Y LO QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE... QUE ESPERAS PARA LLEVARME DE INMEDIATO AL AEROPUERTO!!!- Grito Anna

-De inmediato Annitta!- Respondio su prometido con un saludo militar

_"En la habitacion de al lado..."_

_-_Como esta Pilika??- Le pregunto un muchacho pelivioleta a una joven peliverde que estaba al lado de ella

-Ella esta bien Len, recuestate

-Llamala Jun- Pidio

-Esta con Horo-horo

-Llamala igual, necesito verla

La taoista suspiro, y dijo, mirando hacia otro lado

-Ella esta con su hermano en un taxi, de camino hacia el aeropuerto. Ella... Volvera a Hokkaido. Pero no le eches la culpa a horo-horo, esto fue idea de Pili... Ella vio en el estado en que quedaste, y se sintio terriblemente culpable. Asi que se quiere ir para no estorbarnos y no ponernos en peligro por su culpa

El alma de Len callo a sus pies, y Bason, que se encontraba detras de él, le susurro:

-Señorito... Se encuentra bien?

El chino asintio

-No debes ser fuerte todo el tiempo hermano. Descansa, yo ire con Pai Long al aeropuerto

La peliverde salio de la habitacion acompañada de su zombie y Len le pregunto a su espiritu

-Tan mal estoy?

-Pues... Señorito... Estaba muy malherido. Fausto le tuvo que vendar el brazo y tiene un pie doblado. Y serias heridas en la cara y en el pecho

El pelivioleta asintio, cabizbajo. Y, cuando escucho a un taxi irse de la pension, se puso en pie dificultosamente

-Señorito?? Que hace??

-Me ire al aeropuerto

-No puede hacerlo! Esta en muy mal estado!

-Jun queria que valla

-Eh?- Bason aun no comprendia

-Ella queria que yo valla, si no no hubiera llamado a mi caballo

Fue en eso que un relincho se hiso oir afuera de la pension, y, en efecto, ahi se encontraba el caballo blanco de Len (Merr: Es ese en el que ta en la pelea entre el con Yoh, no me acuerdo como se llama XD)

El chino fue corriendo, lo mas rapido que pudo con su pie doblado, hacia afuera y se subio al caballo

-Vamonos- Susurro y se fue galopando hacia al aeropuerto con bason siguiendolo

Cuando llego a las calles repletas de gente, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. En especial las chicas (Len: Obvio! Si soy tan perfecto!)(Merr: 1. Si, hay que admitirlo, sos perfecto 2. Pero sos de Pilika (o si no, mio XD) y 3. No interrumpas!)

-Por que todos me miran siempre bason?

-Pues, señorito, creo que es uno de los muy pocos que anda a caballo, en especial tan apurado. Los adultos lo miran por todas sus heridas, las muchachas lo miran pues porque usted entrena mucho y se olvido de colocarse su camisa, y los jovenes lo miran con envidia porque tiene la atencion de todas las señoritas

-Ah...- Susurro el _"QUE??? Que idiota! Olvide mi camisa! Bueno no importa. Tengo que llegar lo mas rapido posible al aeropuerto... No dejare que se valla"_

Golpeo al caballo con las riendas y este fue aun mas rapido por lo que no tardo demasiado en llegar al aeropuerto

-Alto, no puede pasar con ese caballo al aeropuerto, debera dejarlo en la parte de carga- Le dijo uno de los oficiales

-Pero yo no voy a viajar!

-Entonces debera dejarlo aqui

-De acuerdo- Dijo el, se bajo del animal y le dio las riendas a uno de los oficiales, y se fue rengeando adentro del edificio

El edificio era enorme, tenia por lo menos tres pisos y todos estaban repletos, habia muchas de personas, cada una con sus valijas. Habia personas de distintas edades, y todas hablando entre si o con las distintas encargadas. Por eso, habia mucho barullo

_"Demonios, habiendo tantos aeropuertos pequeños en Izumo tienen que venir hasta este inmenso aeropuerto??" _Pensaba Len

-Nos podemos sentar??- Le decia una muchacha peliceleste a su hermano, ambos se encontraban en el segundo piso, donde esperarian a que le avisaran cuando saldria su avion a Hokkaido -Me duele el estomago

-Te comprare algo para tomar- Le dijo su hermano llendo a un pequeño aparador donde se exponian botellas de agua, o de gaseosas y muchos dulces

La ainu se dejo caer en un asiento, llevaba tres valijas consigo. Una y media contenian su ropa. Y las otras distintas pertenencias y recuerdos

Instintibamente, se toco el cuello de donde le colgaban dos cadenas. Una, era un corazon de madera que se lo habia regalado su madre, y a esta se lo habia regalado su madre...

_"Flash back"_

_Era una linda tarde, y una jovensita estaba en su cuarto, recien despertandose cuando una mujer entraba en la habitacion con una bandeja de desayuno y un pequeño paquete_

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi querida Pilika!- Le dijo la mujer quien era alta y muy hermosa. Tenia un largo cabello celeste exepto sus raices que eran negras_

_-Gracias Mamá!!- Le respondio la niña_

_Era una jovensita encantadora. Tenia un cabello celeste sedoso que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un corto flequillo. Sus grandes ojos celestes recordaban al mar, tenia una piel blanca y su nariz estaba cubierta por algunas pecas al igual que sus mejilla. Se notaba que la niña era alta, a pesar de estar sentada en su cama_

_-Quiero que mi regalo sea el primero que obtengas en tu cumpleños numero nueve_

_Pilika tomo la pequeña caja entre sus dedos y la abrio_

_-Pero... Es tuyo...- Dijo la niña sacando un pequeño collar con un corazon echo de madera_

_-Si- Le dijo su madre- Pero no siempre fue mio... Te contare una historia. El de mi , se lo hiso a su esposa para demostrarle el amor que sentia hacia ella. Pero su amor sufrio mucho a causa de una guerra de hace tiempo. El tuvo que marchar al campo de batalla y ella sufria dia y noche al no tener noticias de su esposo. Lo unico que tenia para recordarlo era aquel collar, y se hiso una promesa a ella misma en base al pequeño colgante. Ella, no sufriria por amor. Ella demostraria la confiansa que le tenia a su ser amado y la determinacion que tenia al amarlo por encima de todo. Y, hasta que no lo consiguiera, no se lo quitaria. Por eso, ella jamas dijo que sufria por amor, ella dijo que estaba mostrando todo el amor que sentia hacia su esposo. Y, cuando lo logro del todo, le regalo el collar a su hija y le conto esta historia que te estoy contando yo. Por eso, mi querida hija, no debes sufrir nunca por amor, y, cuando sepas que enserio lo lograste, regalaselo a alguien que crees que lo necesitara. _

_La pequeña ainu escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su madre, y, cuando termino su relato, sonrio_

_-Te lo prometo! Muchas gracias! Es hermoso...- Dijo ella colocandose el colgante alrededor de su cuello_

_"Fin flash back"_

La ainu, vio que su hermano tendria para rato en comprar aquella botella, ya que habia mucha cola. Por eso, se levanto y fue a una de los centro de guias mas cercano y vacio

-Buenas tardes señorita, en que puedo ayudarla??

-Tendria una lapicera y unos...- Hiso una cuenta rapida -doce papeles??

-Claro- La joven se dio vuelta y le entrego lo que necesitaba -Quiere un sobre tambien?

Pilika asintio, y cuando se lo dio le pago y se sento en la misma banca de antes para comenzar a escribir

Le tomo un tiempo, pero al terminar puso todas las cartas en un sobre, menos una

Miro hacia su alrededor, su hermano estaba segundo en la fila. Y, cercana a ella, habia una tienda de regalos sin clientela (Merr: Si, habia miles de tiendas en el aeropuerto, ya parece la aldea apache XD)

Se dirijo hacia ella y le dijo al vendedor:

-Disculpe, tendria una caja para regalo?? Solo la caja, sin nada dentro

El hombre la miro extrañado, pero le dio lo que la ainu le pedia

La peliceleste se volvio a sentar luego de pagar abrio la pequeña cajita celeste con cintas doradas y coloco dentro el papel y su collar de madera, pero, al hacerlo, se quito sin querer el corazon echo de zafiros azules que lyserg le habia regalado

Lo miro por un segundo, luego, se dio vuelta y se lo coloco a Hay-line

-Te queda hermoso- Le dijo a lo que la zorrita sonrio

Tambien se quito el anillo y lo guardo en su mochila de mano

-Ire a devolver la lapicera- Dijo y se la devolvio a la muchacha

Al darse la vuelta para volver a su lugar, vio que su hermano estaba de regreso, y hablaba con un numeroso grupo de gente

Habian diez personas en ese lugar aparte de su hermano. Tenian peinados extraños, una tenia un cabello rosa, una de color plateado, dos verde, dos tenian peinados rarisimos eran uno afro y otro un peinado negro muy extraño, uno era tan petiso que estaba sobre los hombros de uno de cabello rubio y con cara de psicopata, habian tres que tenian el pelo bastante normal, uno tenia unos aubriculares y el pelo castaño, otra tenia el pelo corto rubio y uno el pelo corto negro, cada uno tenia espiritus alrededor (Merr: Esque tambien conte a Pai Long, se creyeron que estaba Len? XD)

-Rubio... Anna... Anna!!- Dijo la peliceleste corriendo entre la multitud y abrazando a su amiga

-Pilika!!- Le dijeron todos abrazandola

-Chicos! Cuidado con Anna!- Dijo Yoh

Todos se apartaron, pero, para sorpresa de todos, la itako tambien abrazaba a la ainu

-Porque eres tan loca como tu hermano??- Le decia

La ainu se separon de ella y fue abrazando a todos

-Anna- Le susurro para que no la oyeran ni la vieran -Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro

Ambas se dieron vuelta y la ainu le entrego el sobre y el paquete

-Cuando esten en la pension abre el sobre y dale cada papel a quien le corresponda, tienen nombre. Y el paquete es para quien sobra

La rubia asintio y tomo los objetos que le daba su amiga

-Yoh guarda esto- Le dijo disimuladamente

-Por que? Que es?

-Solo guardalo, en la penison lo sabras

El asakura menor se encogio de hombros

-De acuerdo- Dijo y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos de la camisa

Desde uno de los altoparlantes sono:

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, favor de abordar el avion

-De acuerdo- Dijo la ainu -Me debo ir

-SOLO DIGAMELO!! ES UNA URGENSIA!!- Decia un desesperado pelivioleta en el primer piso hacia una asustada recepcionista

-No lo se!! Si quisiera esperar!

-No puedo!!- El joven estaba muy alterado -Solo...

En ese instante se escucho en un altoparlante:

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, favor de abordar el avion

El chino se fue corriendo

-Gracias!- Le girto a la recepcionista

En su camino empujo a mucha gente y, afuera del edificio, ya podia ver como los pasajeros hacian fila para subirse al avion

-Disculpe, no puede dejarme su caballo e irse corriendo- Lo detuvo un oficial por el brazo

-Ahora lo busco

-No, lo siento pero algunas personas ya se quejaron de su comportamiento, debera irse

-No puedo deme un minuto

-Lo siento pero debera retirarse inmediatamente del aeropuerto

Len estaba perdiendo la pasiensia

-No puedo, luego...

-Se ira ahora!

El chino se solto del brazo y le dedico una fria mirada al oficial quien retrocedio un paso

-Escucheme bien, no tengo tiempo, mi novia esta a punto de abordar aquel avion y lo mas probable es que no la vuelva a ver porque se siente culpable de que yo halla quedado en este estado- El chino se señalo asi mismo -Lo unico que quiero es despedirme de ella y, si puedo, hacer que se quede. Asi que, en un momento vendre por el maldito caballo entendio??

El oficial asintio, asustado

El pelivioleta se dio vuelta y comenzo a correr donde se formaba una corta fila, pero tropeso con una maleta en el camino

-Maldicion!

-Deberias fijarte, asi debe ser como te haces todas esas heridas- Le dijo una joven, la propietaria de la maleta, sonriendole

Era alta, rubia, de ojos claros y le dedicaba una sonrisa insinuadora

-Me ayudarias con las maletas? Es que son pesadas y se nota que vas al gimnasio

-No puedo- Respondio poniendose en pie

-Entonces dejame invitarte un cafe

-No

-Pero...

-Si te digo que no es no!- Le espeto y se fue corriendo dejando a una furiosa joven

Llego a la fila, pero no encontraba a Pilika por ninguna parte, la fila ya era muy corta porque pocas personas iban a Hokkaido

-No, no, NO!- Dijo enfurecido al no encontrar ninguna cabellera celeste como la de su amada

-Disculpe a quien busca?- Le dijo uno de los encargados del avion

-A mi novia, debe estar en este avion, dejeme pasar!

-No puedo si no tiene pasaporte

-Pero...

El chino escucho como las puertas del avion se cerraban detras de el

-NO!- Dijo al ver como el avion se ponia en movimiento

-Espera! Es demasiado peligroso!- Le grito un encargado al ver como Len salia corriendo detras del avion

Siempre se habia considerado muy rapido, pero su tobillo le dolia mucho, y el avion lo dejaba atras con facilidad hasta que despego del todo, y el tropezo en el piso y se quedo ahi. Tirado

-Len!- Le grito una joven corriendo hacia el -Hermano! Estas bien!

El muchacho no le respondia, tan solo se quedo ahi, tirado con la cabeza entre las manos

-No, esperen- Le dijo a un grupo de jovenes que queria acercarse -Hermano, respondeme... Estas bien?- Dijo obligandolo a sentarse enfrente a ella-Hermano...- Le susurro al ver como tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

-Se fue...- Susurro -Todo por mi culpa... Ella se fue!- Dijo ocultando su rostro

-Len... Tranquilisate...

-No puedo!! Ella se fue y todo por la culpa del maldito Hao y que soy tan debil como para no vencerlo!!

La taoista lo rodeo con sus brazos

-Bien- Dijo una rubia sentada a la mesa de su pension -Pilika, antes de irse me pidio que les entregue unas cartas

Todos escuchaban con atencion sentados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno con su espiritu

-Tamao...- La itako fue llamando de a uno, y a varios le sorprendio que lo llamaran -Y por ultimo... Jeanne

-Pero... Y mi hermano??- Dijo Jun al notar que no lo habian llamado a el

-Somos muchos... Quizas se olvido...- Dijo Lyserg

-Es imposible. Se acordo de mi, como no se va a acordar de Len?- Dijo la joven de cabellos plateados

-Jeanne tiene razon, Len esto es para ti- Dijo Anna entregandole el paquete

-Ire a mi habitacion- Susurro el chino luego de tomar la caja celeste con cintas doradas

-De acuerdo- Susurro la Itako y comenzo a leer su carta

_"Querida Anna:_

_Si... Se que no te van las cartas sentimentales pero... Queria que supieras que eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre me distes muy buenos consejos, siempre me ayudaste, y siempre que lo hacias no pedias permiso para todo o comentabas sobre atuendos con mucho escote que me quedarian bien. Te aprecio mucho desde que supe que tu e Yoh habian cuidado a mi hermano hace cinco años. Eres genial, y, aunque no lo admitas, se que nos quieres mucho a todos, incluyendo a Len y a Chocolove. Y quiero que sepas que yo tambien te quiero mucho. No hay nadie como tu, eso es lo bueno de conocerte porque sabre que solo hay una Anna Kyoyama y que tengo el placer de llamarla mi mejor amiga_

_Te extrañare mucho! Suerte con Yoh_

_Un beso grande. Pilika"_

-Te sucede algo Annitta?- Dijo el castaño, viendo como a su prometida se le formaban lagrimas en los ojos

-No, nada. Ire a mi habitacion. No, puedo yo sola- Dijo ella levantandose, y llendo rengeando a su habitacion

Yoh sonrio, luego veria que le sucedia, por ahora se limito a leer su carta

_"Querido Yoh:_

_Hay Yoh... Mi querido Yoh... No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar. Siempre diciendo "Todo estara bien" debo admitir que a veces me sacaba de quisio, pero siempre tenias razon, todo termina siempre estabas ahi para todo para todos. No importaba si eran chicos o chicas, niños o adultos, si los conocias o no, si eran santos o asesinos seriales... Tu estabas ahi para ayudarlo en lo que necesitaban, no importaba cuanto te costara. No entiendo como lograbas tener esa actitud relajada todo el tiempo, pero a veces nos contagiabas a todos. Incluyendo a Anna. Aproposito, demuestrale mas seguido lo que sientes por ella, la hace sentir muy feliz. Extrañare tanto tu risa Yoh... Te quiero tanto!_

_Te extrañare mucho mejor amigo! Suerte con Anna._

_Un beso grande. Pilika"_

-Ire con Anna- Dijo Yoh al sentir que las lagrimas lo traicionarian de un momento a otro

-Que les pasa a estos dos?- Murmuro Horox2, quien ya tenia los ojos rojos. Se dispuso a leer la carta:

_"Querido Hermano:_

_La verdad... No se que decirte, porque ya lo sabes todo. Sabes que te quiero tanto hermano, que siempre te necesito a mi lado. Pero, no te tomes un avion de inmediato hacia Hokkaido... No, tu lugar esta ahi, junto a Tamm. Cuidala mucho, y por favor sacale esa costumbre de pedir perdon por todo! Te extrañare demasiado hermano. Siempre me cuidas de todo... A veces tienes razon, pero otra no... Recuerdas ese dia en que entramos con Len a la habitacion donde estaban tu y Tamm? Bueno... Ese dia bese a Len y el me correspondio. No lo mates por favor, el es un buen chico. Aunque no lo demuestre pero nos quiere a todos. Lamento no habertelo dicho, pero te conosco y sabia que no te lo tomarias bien. Te quiero mucho hermano!_

_Te voy a extrañar demasiado hermanito! Suerte con Tamm. _

_Un beso enorme. Tu hermanita"_

El ainu sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro

-Ire al baño- Dijo con lagrimas que se le resbalaban por sus mejillas

La pelirosada se preocupo por Horox2, pero iria a ver que le sucedia luego de leer su carta

"_Querida Tamm:_

_Tamm, no sabes cuanto te extrañare. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero un monton. Siempre que estaba enferma tu eras la que me curabas, y cuando necesitaba algo en especial tu siempre sabias que necesitaba y cuando lo necesitaba. Eres muy especial para mi, y tambien para mi hermano. Cuidalo mucho Tamm... Y jamas lo dejes cocinar solo, porque se morira de hambre o explotara la cocina... Creeme una vez sucedio en mi casa! _

_Te voy a extrañar mucho! Suerte con mi hermanito_

_Un beso enorme. Pilika"_

-Ire a ver si horo-horo necesita algo- Dijo la muchacha, se levanto y se fue

-Que les sucede a todos?- Susurro Lyserg, abrio su carta y la leyo

_"Querido Lyserg:_

_Hay amigo... Te extrañare mucho segundo hermano! Siempre estabas ahi para mi, me agradaria mucho que sigas mandandome cartas para Hokkaido, asi no perdemos el contacto. Lamento no haberte podido corresponder cuando tu querias... Pero seguro encontraras a alguien especial quien te correspondera y te hara muy feliz. Quizas puedas estar con Jeanne, parece ser una linda chica. Enserio te quiero mucho, siempre estabas ahi para mi, no importaba que... Siempre estabas ahi._

_Te extrañare mucho! Ojala encuentres a alguien especial_

_Un beso enorme. Pilika"_

-Buscare algo en mi habitacion- Susurro el ingles y subio a su habitacion

-Pobresito...- Dijo Jeanne, quien leyo su carta

_"Querida Jeanne:_

_Si... Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero... Me gustaria que nos conoscamos mas y ser mas amigas! Pienso que eres una gran joven, y muy buena. Creeme, podrias darle una mano a Lyserg. Harian una linda pareja. Me caes muy bien aunque no te conosca demasiado, pero por lo que Lyserg e Yoh me contaron, eres una buena chica_

_Te voy a extrañar! Acompaña a Lyserg_

_Un beso. Pilika"_

_"Tal y como pense, es un angel" _Penso Jeanne, y subio donde se encontraba Lyserg

-Que les sucedera?- Digo Jun y luego comenzo a leer su carta

_"Querida Jun:_

_Hay amiga te extrañare demasiado! Aunque nos llevemos varios años, siempre nos llevamos bien. Cada vez que tengo alguna crisis de moda o problemas con muchachos siempre me ayudas! Eres una gran amiga, te quiero demasiado. Por favor cuida bien a Len... Es fuerte pero tiene mucho que aprender..._

_Te extrañare!_

_Un beso grande. Pilika"_

-Ire a ver que le sucede a mi hermano- Dijo levantandose y se fue

-Que les pasa a todos hoy pueh?- Decia un moreno con peinado afro mientras queria leer su carta

_"Querido Chocolove:_

_No se que tanto decirte porque no te conosco mucho... Pero tus chistes son tan graciosos! No entiendo porque al resto no les gustan! Síempre es bueno reirse en momentos dificiles, o en buenos momentos. Da igual, es bueno reirse siempre. Y eres una de esas personas que caen bien al instante, aunque no se como lo logras. Seguro que si te conociera aun mejor nos llevariamos bien!_

_Te extrañare!_

_Un beso. Pilika"_

-La Pilika se acordo de mi pueh... La voy a extrañar...

En eso un tipo con peinado raro lo miraba extrañado

_"Que demonios le sucede a todos hoy??" _Pensaba

_"Querido Ryu:_

_La verdad es que no se que decirte. Pero lo que si se es que pareces un buen tipo y eres un gran cocinero! Siempre apoyabas a todos en el torneo, y se nota que querias mucho a todos. Tal vez podriamos conocernos mejor y llevarnos muy bien! Me caes muy bien, enserio. Te echare tanto de menos._

_Te voy a extrañar!_

_Un beso. Pilika"_

-Hayyyyyyyyyy la pequeña ainu es tan dulce!!- Dijo el tipo raro con cascaditas en los ojos mientras abrazaba, o ahorcaba, a Chocolove

-Hmp...- Decia un rubio con cara de psicopata mientras comenzaba a leer su carta

_"Querido Fausto:_

_Bueno... No te conosco mucho... Pero se que ayudaste a todos en el torneo de Shamanes cuando se lastimaban. Te agradesco mucho por eso! Y se que mi hermanito tambien se lastimaba mucho y lo curabas. Tambien muchisimas gracias por curarme la muñeca aquel dia y tambien por curarme el brazo y las heridas que me hizo Hao... Enserio quizas podriamos conocernos mejor! Espero en verdad que algun dia puedas reunirte denuevo con Eliza!_

_Te extrañare!_

_Un beso. Pilika"_

-Que dulce...- Susurro el Doctor

-Lo se...- Dijo un enanito mirando la carta que acababa de empezar a leer

_"Querido Manta:_

_Hay Manta!! Eres tan dulce! Lamento aquella primera vez que te vi que te confundi con Koloro... Esque eras de su misma altura! Y ahora tambien se que eres igual de dulce y tierna que ella... No dejes que Anna te asuste! No es tan mala cuando la conoces de verdad!_

_Te extrañare a montones!_

_Un beso. Pilika"_

-Es muy dulce...- Dijo el enanito

_"En el piso de Arriba"_

-Estas bien hermanito??- Decia una peliverde golpeando una puerta

-Vete Jun, quiero estar solo- Le respondio una voz ahogada desde dentro de la habitacion

Len sintio como los pasos de su hermana se alejaban de la puerta y volvio la vista hacia el paquete que tenia en sus manos

Estaba sentado a oscuras en una pared de la habitacion con todos los futones enrollados y las cortinas cerradas

No se atrevia a abrir el paquete que tenia ahi por miedo a lo que contendria. Si, el sentia miedo

Pero luego de estar un rato sentado, se decidio y abrio el paquete celeste con cintas doradas

Dentro de este habia un papel doblado, el chino lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrio despasio

Era una carta, una carta de Pilika.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzo a leer

_"Querido Len:_

_Si... Se que estaras pensando que soy una loca por irme de improvisto hacia Hokkaido, y por sobre todo sin avisarte... Pero sabia que si te avisaba me intentarias detener por todos los medios posibles. Y sabes bien que no me puedo resistir a esa mirada de angel que tienes. Pero si me quedaba estoy segura de que solo causaria mas problemas... Ya que Hao, por alguna razon, viene por mi y no resistiria verte tan lastimado... No otra vez... Pero no quiero que sufras mas, y por eso te deje un regalo en la caja. Es un recuerdo para que no sufras por amor. Para que no sufras por mi. De seguro habra mas chicas a la que tu podras acudir. No quiero que estes lamentandote por una tonta y loca ainu como yo. Pero tambien quiero que sepas que soy tan tonta porque siempre que te veo me pongo asi, porque estoy loca por ti. Y lo sabes tan bien. Escucha, a mi hermano ya le dije en su carta asique no tienes porque decirle nada si no quieres. Por favor no quiero que te metas en lios con Hao por mi ya que esta fue mi decision, y no se que haria si algo muy grave te llegaria a pasar. Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma Len, y que siempre seras aquella persona especial que me amo con toda su alma y a la que yo tambien ame. No quiero que hagas nada ridiculo por favor, sabes que te amo demasiado y creo que jamas podre olvidarme de ti por completo, pero lo mejor ahora es que este en mi casa. Es increible que seamos tan distintos pero que nos amemos tanto. Enserio Len, jamas te olvidare aunque me case, aunque tenga ochenta años y este sentada en mi casa recordando esos momentos tan felices que me hiciste pasar. Len... Te amo mucho, jamas lo olvides_

_Te extrañare tanto mi vida, mi amor mi razon de ser. Por favor no sufras por mi, y no hagas locuras_

_Cuida a todos mucho._

_Por siempre tuya, Pilika"_

Al terminar de leer la carta, la tinta se corria un poco y estaba algo mojado por las lagrimas del chino, y las lagrimas que la ainu habia dejado caer antes.

Dentro de la cajita estaba aquel regalo que la peliceleste le habia dejado para que no sufra. Era nada mas y nada menos que su collar preferido. Uno corazon echo de madera, que segun el sabia, se lo habia regalado su madre.

Len oculto la cara entre los brazos, mientras intentaba serenarse un poco. El jamas la olvidaria, jamas la reemplazaria. Ella seria todo su vida, y estaba seguro de que nadie la reemplazaria... Y ni siquiera se molestaria en intentar pobrar su teoria. Ella era su mundo y siempre lo seria.

Aunque era ridiculo intentar ir a Hokkaido para buscarla, porque ella no lo querria asi. Porque ella creia que todos estarian a salvo sin ella. Pero el shaman de china la necesitaba con toda su alma. Pero tendria que aprender a sobrevivir solo con los recuerdos que tenia... Y no importaba si se le desgarraba el alma al intentarlo. No dejaria que su hermana o sus amigos lo vieran triste porque le podrian decir por cartas a su amada Pilika, y ella se sentiria peor al saberlo... Por eso el se guardaria sus sentimientos hacia el mismo, tal cual lo habia echo antes de conocer a aquella pequeña ainu que habia cambiado por completo su vida

* * *

**Merr: No se ustedes... Pero yo estoy llorando!**

**Yoh/Horo/Chocolove/Ryu: Nosotros tambien!! Y tambien ellos!! *Señalan a distintos rincones donde estaban Hao y Len sentados dandole la espalda a la camara***

**Merr: Mira Len que no te pego por decirme loca en el fic de "Lau" porque hasta yo toy triste!!**

**Fausto/Manta: Porque dejaste el fic asi!!**

**Anna: Basta todos!! Parecen todos unos llorones!**

***Todos la miran con cara de ¬¬ al ver que tiene los ojos rojos***

**Anna: QUE ME MIRAN!!!**

**El resto: *Con un sudor frio por la nuca* Nada!!**

**Anna: ¬¬ Aunque, quedo muy sentimental tu final**

**Len/Hao: Es verdad! Pero esque ella siempre deja finales abiertos! Y para colmo nos mete a nosotros en los principios y finales!**

**3....2....1....**

**Len/Hao: QUE HACEN TODOS ACA??!!!**

**Merr: Esque como era el final queria meterlos a todos ^.^**

**Jun/Tamao: Hola!**

**Lyserg/Jeanne: Que tal??**

**El resto *Menos Anna y Merr*: Mal! Viste como dejo la loca aquella el final???**

**Lyserg: Si es verdad...**

**Jeanne/Tammao/Jun: *Con ojos rojos* Siii!! Fue muy triste!**

**Horo/Yoh/Chocolove: Igual, gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic!**

**Ryu/Fausto/Manta: Si! Y a todos los que dejaron reviews!**

**Anna: Y a los que no... Sentiran mi furia!!**

**Jeanne/Tamao/Jun: Esta mintiendo! Esta todo bien mientras lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Lyserg: Sip! Y lean los fics que Merr va a seguir creando!**

**Hao/Len: Que por suerte no nos va a seguir torturando en esos!! Aunque hay que admitirlo... Tal vez la vamos a extrañar... Un poquititititiitito**

**Merr: Hay gracias a todos chicos! Ahora toy mas sentimental!! Igual no se preocupen que voy a volver a escribir de Shaman King!**

**Todos: Muchas gracias!!**


	10. 10 años despues

**Merr: Hola!!**

**Len: Hola**

**Merr: Jijiji**

**Len: Que pasa??**

**3....2....1....**

**Len: QUE HACES ACAA???? Pera.... QUE HAGO YO ACA???**

**Merr: Es que no podia dejar el fic asi!! Por eso... Voy a hacer un "Bonus track" de tres o cuatro caps**

**Len: Pero "Bonus track" no se dice cuando se habla de canciones??**

**Merr: Bonus Track ¬¬**

**Len: Bueno! **

**Hao: Que diminutos son**

**Len&Merr: Ya empezo!!**

**Hao: ¬¬ Es que es la verdad!**

**Merr: No se porque eso me recuerda a algo...**

**Len: *se quiere ir de la habitacion pero...***

**Merr: VOS ME DIJISTE LOCAA!! VENI PARA ACA!! *Lo empieza a perseguir con una cara de psicopata y saca una bazooca de quien sabra donde***

**Hao: *gotita en la cabeza* Bueno... Mejor yo les doy el fic... El cap se llama "diez años despues" Que original!! Hiroyuki Takei no se como podes aguantar que alguien tan loca como Merr deje que profane tu creacion (osea yo) veamos esta cosa**

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito un Adulto de 28 años de pelo celeste con raices negras en su sala de estar con un sobre en la mano

-Que sucede cariño??- Le dijo una mujer bajando las escaleras con una beba en sus brazos

-Papa!! Que paso??- Le pregunto un niño detras de su madre

-Pilika viene de visitaaa!! Dice que esta en el avion!! Y justo los dias que vienen Anna, Yoh y los demas!! Hay que preparar mas camas, y comprar mas comida y....- El ainu se detuvo al ver como su esposa y sus hijos se reian -Que sucede??

-Queriamos que fuera una sopresa! Nosotros ya lo sabiamos!- Le dijo su hijo

-Yo ya prepare todo amor, no te preocupes!

-Siempre sabes arreglar todo mi querida Tamao- Le dijo el peliceleste dandole un corto beso a su esposa

-Daj voy a vomitar!!

-Ya basta Horu, no seas maleducado! Ahora ve a ordenar tu cuarto

El niño de siete años corrio hacia su habitacion.

Era muy parecido a su padre, tenia el cabello celeste con las raices negras y sus ojos tambien celestes. Pero tenia la cara de su madre, aunque eso no sacaba de vista la actitud de su padre

-Podrias encargarte un rato de la pequeña Will?- Le pregunto la pelirrosada quien se habia dejado crecer el pelo hasta los omoplatos, el resto, seguia igual. Solo que ahora lucia un hermoso anillo en su mano -Mientras yo arreglo los ultimos detalles

-Por supuesto!- Le respondio Horox2 tomando a la bebe de dos años entre sus brazos

-Vamos a jugar pa!- Le dijo

El ainu sonrio y subio las escaleras mientras Tamao iba a la cocina a preparar unos ultimos detalles

Los Usui vivian en un lindo hogar. Un muuuy grande hogar

Se habian echo una reserva natural en las afueras de Izumo, Japon. Era muuy grande su casa y estaba rodeada de arboles.

Tenia tres pisos y un gran acampado

En el ultimo piso se encontraba una terraza con muchas plantas aclimatisadas. En el segundo se encontraba los cuartos de los padres, junto con una sala de trabajo para cada uno. Luego estaban las habitaciones de los niños tambien con una sala de trabajo (Hao: Pero piensen que los peques aquellos no trabajaban solo jugaban ahi) y luego habia muchas habitaciones por si habian visitas. Y contaba con tres baños. Por ultimo en el primer piso, o planta baja como quieran decirlo, estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar, y una pequeña sala de juegos.

Rodeando la casa habian centenares de arboles con un lago en medio de ellos. Habian hamacas, y una pisina

-Amor!!- Le grito el ainu desde arriba -Donde esta el libro que le gusta a Will?

Tamao suspiro y subio con el

_"En Izumo..."_

_-_Ya estan todos listos??- Gritaba un enanito rubio vestido de traje con unas maletas de nombre Manta Oyamada, quien, para su mala suerte, tan solo habia crecido tres centimetros en esos diez años

-Aun no...- Dijo un tipo con peinado raro saliendo de una pension cargado con, minimo, siete maletas

-QUE??? CREI QUE YA LAS HABIAN CARGADO TODAS!!

-Esas siete??- Le dijo Ryu quien no habia cambiado mucho, y aun seguia soltero -Eran de Yoh, Hanna y mias, estas son de Anna!

El joven Manta callo hacia atras

-Deja de dormir Manta, que ahora cuando mi esposo llegue nos iremos directo a la reserva- Dijo una rubia con un vestido y el pelo largo, quien tambien tenia cara de ultratumba

-S... si anna!- Le respondio el poniendose en pie

-YOH!! APRESURATE!!

-Ya estoy aqui jijiji- Dijo un adulto de 28 años al igual que su esposa, con el pelo un poco mas largo que de costumbre y con un niño de aparentemente diez años en sus hombros

-Hanna... Donde estabas???- Le pregunto su madre

-Escondido en unos arbustos claro!!- Dijo su padre

-Hmmm... Porque debo ir yo??? Esta va a ser una tonta reunion de adultos!!

-Pero van a ver niños de tu edad

-Todos son mas chicos, y son los primos

-Pero van a estar los hijos de la Tia Pilika, y aun no los conoces! Ademas, su hija tiene tu edad- Le dijo su padre metiendolo a la limusina

-Ah si?? Hm... Debe ser una niña llorona

-No digas esas cosas- Lo reprendio su padre metiendolo en la limusina Oyamada

El pequeño Manta Oyamada era un exitoso empresario que tenia a su mando toda una empresa. Anna e Yoh tenian, obviamente, su exitosa empresa de aguas termales fumbari. Era el lugar ideal para pasarla en familia. Y, en cuanto a Ryu, trabajaba de cocinero en la pension/aguas termales.

-Mamá...- Pregunto temeroso el niño rubio

-Si??

-Podriamospasaradejarunasfloresaltio??- (Merr: Traduccion: Podriamos pasar a dejar unas flores al tio... Esque pobre... Entiendanlo!! Ahora ya lo van a entender)

Todos los adultos bajaron la cabeza, invadidos por los recuerdos que el "Tio" de Hanna habia echo en sus vidas

-Claro- Respondio Anna

Luego de pasar a recoger unas flores, la familia, ryu y manta fueron con la limusina hacia el cementerio donde Yoh se habia encontrado por primera vez con el "Tio" de Hanna

Yoh y su hijo bajaron del auto junto con Ryu. Ellos eran los que le tenian mas cariño a el, puesto que habian compartido mucho tiempo de viaje y muchas luchas, el dormitorio en muchas ocasiones, y, por sobretodo, muchas risas. Manta y Anna se quedaron en el auto

-Listo- Dijo Hanna y luego de mirar la lapida por unos momentos se dieron vuelta y dejaron las calendulas en el monticulo de tierra a los pies de la lapida que rezaba:

_"Para mi querida esposa..._

_Al fin comprendi que la muerte no es un enemigo al que vencer, si no un amigo, un compañero de viaje que te lleva a un nuevo hogar._

_Que gusto reunirme contigo..._

_Ultimas palabras de Fausto VIII"_

-Sigamos...- Susurro Ryu

Arrancaron el auto mientras, en ese mismo instante, dos aviones hacian una escala en la bella isla de Hokkaido

-Asi que... Esta es la famosa Hokkaido...- Susurraba un adulto de 29 años con su mirada verde esmeralda al igual que su cabello

-Asi es... Ojala tengamos tanta suerte que nos cruzemos con Pilika!- Le comento una adulta de 28 años con sus ojos rubies y su cabello plateado hasta la cintura abrazandolo por la espalda

-Ojala, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo... Como seran sus hijos??

-No lo se amor... Pero... Recuerda no tocar el tema de Yui, como lo odio a ese bastardo!

-Hay Jeanne... Que se hallan separado no quiere decir que haya sido un mal esposo para ella!

-Es una lastima que Pili no tuviera un esposo tan dulce como el mio- Le comento dandole un corto beso en los labios

-Mamá!!! Mira a quien encontre!! Es una amiga que tambien va a Izumo!! Se llama Seyram!!- Gritaba una muchachita de corto pelo plateado y unos ojos verdes fango quien venia con una joven de una larga trenza con el pelo violeta y unos ojos celestes oscuros que llevaba una libretita colgando del cuello -No se porque no me habla, no es muda, pero tampoco me quiere decir porque no le gusta hablar!!

Los adultos se dieron vuelta a ver a su hija con su nueva amiga

-Hola Linda, y tu madre??- Le pregunto la doncella

"_Detras de nosotras, nos sigue con mi hermano" _Escribio la pequeña en su libretita dorada

-Ahh... Y como se llama ella??

_"Pilika Usui"_

Los ojos de los adultos peliverde y peliplateado se abrieron de la impresion y no salian de su estado de shock hasta que dos brazos los tomaron del cuello ahogandolos en un "abrazo"

-Lyserg!! Jeanne!! Los extrañe tanto!!- Pilika casi lloraba de la emocion

-Pilika!!!- Gritaron los otros dos adultos

_"Hermano... Creo que los padres de Meene y mamá ya se conocian" _Escribio Seyram en su libretita y se lo enseño a un niño de pelo celeste y de ojos azules intensos que estaba al lado de ella

-Si, eso supongo...

-Tu quien eres?- Le pregunto la mini-doncella (Merr: XD queria ponerlo)

-Y... yo soy Redseb... Soy el hermano de Seyram...- Tartamudeo el niño con las mejillas encendidas

-Un placer!!- Le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa deslumbrante lo que sonrojo mas al mini-ainu -Yo soy Meene Diethel, y tengo siete años y tu?

-Ocho

Ella sonrio aun mas

-Y tu hermana?

-Diez

-Ella parece mas pequeña, pero igual es muy hermosa!!

-Amigos!! Al fin nos encontramos pueh!!- Dijo una voz asercandose a ellos

-Chocolove!!- Gritaron los tres adultos corriendo a abrazarlo

Aquel moreno con peinado afro y labios gruesos no habia cambiado demaciado

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a Japon favor de abordar el avion- Dijo una voz por el alto parlante, asique, las siete personas tomaron sus maletas y subieron al avion

_"Media hora mas tarde"_

Lyserg se econtraba en la fila derecha del avion junto con Jeanne y su hija Meene, y Chocolove, quien estaba en la misma fila, se sentaba con Redseb. Todos dormidos

En la fila de la Izquierda se encontraban Pilika y Seyram, y la ultima escribio algo en su libretita quien luego le mostro a su madre

_"Iremos a ver a Papi, verdad??"_

-Asi es, pero ahora duerme hijita que falta un largo tramo por recorrer

Luego de unos minutos la pequeña se quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre mientras esta ultima se quedaba pensando en las cosas que se encontraria cuando llegara a Japon

_"En una limusina, en las afueras de Izumo"_

-Vamos tio, no seas tan amargado!- Decia un muchacho castaño de ojos miel, aparentemente de unos doce años, sentado junto a un adulto de 28 años de pelo violeta y ojo dorados, en la parte trasera de la limusina

-Dejalo Fye- Le decia su madre adoptiva con pelo verde al igual que sus ojos sentada en el asiento delantero- Sabes que Len es asi siempre

-Pero...

-Vamos hijo -Le dijo un adulto de pelo negro y apariencia antigua (Hao: JUN SE CASO CON PAI LONG???)- Eres el mayor de tus "primos" se responsable

-Bah!

_"Indudablemente, en eso es igual a Len. Aunque es adoptado" _Pensaron sus padres

Al llegar a una reserva increiblemente enorme, entraron la limusina a la casa y, al sacar un pie fuera del vehiculo, una abalancha de personas se les tiraron encima

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- Gritaron

-TIBURONSIN!!! Tanto tiempo!- Adivinen quien fue

-Asi que este es el famoso Fye!- Dijo Yoh

Se abrazaron, y se presentaron los niños con los chinos, luego de eso, len fue a la parte trasera de la casa a entrenar un poco (Hao: Nunca cambia ¬¬)

Luego de un rato sono el timbre

-PILIKA!!- Dijo horo horo corriendo a abrazar a su hermana que entraba en la reserva (Hao: Que, el avion viajaba a velocidad luz??)

Todos se abrazaron nuevamente, hubo presentaciones, risas, y una que otra lagrima. Luego de eso todos entraron, menos Seyram quien fue detras de la casa donde Len entrenaba

Se acerco despasio hacia donde el estaba y le toco la espalda

-Eh??- Se dio vuelta para mirar a esa niña que lo veia con ojos soñadores -Quien eres??

Ella escribio en su libretita:

_"Soy Seyram"_

-Y donde esta tu padre?

La niña bajo la cabeza

_"No lo se, no lo conoci jamas"_

-Uy, lo siento. Y tu madre? La conoces verdad?

Ella asintio

-Y como se llama?

_"Pilika Usui" _Escribio por segunda vez en esa libreta

Los ojos de Len casi se salen de sus orbitas

-Len??- Dijo una adulta de pelo celeste saliendo al patio, y, por alguna razon, con una expresion de terror en el rostro

_"Pilika..." _Penso el, poniendose en pie

* * *

**Merr: Wiii!! Que tal??**

**Len: Podrias haberte esmerado en hacerlo mas largo**

**Hao: Y sigue con los finales abiertos!!**

**Merr: Jaja Lau, espero que lo hayas encontrado XD**

**Hao: NOOOOOOO!!! QUE NO VENGA!!!!!!!!!**

**Merr: Uhh dejala, es re divina deja de molestar**

**Hao: Te enojaste enserio? *Finge puchero***

**Merr: AWWWWWWWWWWWW, no puedo enojarme si pones esa cara! *Lo abraza***

**Hao: SUELTAMEE!! Y Len?**

***Merr señala a una parte de la habitacion donde Len se encuentra medio muerto***

***Hao sale corriendo***

**Merr: Bueh! Espero que les haya gustado!  
**


	11. Los niños Enamorados?

**Merr: Holaaa!!**

**Len/Hao: ¬¬**

**Merr: Alegren esas caras que esta afuera esta esperando una visita muuy especial!!!**

**Len/Hao: Juli no por favor!!!!!!!!!**

**Merr: ¬¬ No Juli no es, es mi primita (enrealidad es mucho mas grande XD) Lunaa!!**

**Len/Hao: Y esa??**

**Merr *Llendo hacia la puerta*: "Esa" es mi prima Lunaa Ishida (obviamente nick de fanfiction XD) escribe un fic de Mimato por si les interesa aqui taaa!! *abre la puerta y una cosa alta con pelo salta encima de Hao* Y esta perdidamente enamorada del Asakura Mayor XD**

**Hao: NOOOO OTRA MAS NOOO!!!**

**Lunaa: Haoo! ahora podre morir feliz T.T!!!**

**Hao: Que bueno porque si no te quitas de encima mio en exactamente tres segundos te asesino ¬¬**

**Lunaa: T.T Que malo eres T.T**

**Len: Acostumbrate *de repente vemos como Merr se le tira encima ahogandolo en un abrazo* NOOO!!! SACATE DE ENCIMA!!!**

**Merr: Acostumbrate ^.^**

**Hao/Len: CON RAZON SON PRIMAS!!!**

**Merr/Lunaa: Jajajaj!!!**

**Lunaa: Merr!! Hay algo que no me quedo claro... Esque me maree con tantos nenes!!**

**Merr: Hay si yo tambien maso menos... Aca hay una lista:  
Horo y Tamao = Horu (8) y Will (2)  
Anna e Yoh = Hanna (10)  
Jeanne y Lyserg = Meene (7)  
Pilika: Seyram (10) y Redseb (8)  
Jun y Pai Long = Fye (Adoptado) (12)  
Ryu, Manta, Chocolove = Solteros XD  
Fausto = Ta muerto T.T**

**Lunaa: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Pobre Fausto T.T *lo ahorca mas a Hao***

**Merr: Siiiiiiiii!!!! Pobresitoo!!! *Lo ahorca mas a Len***

**Len/Hao: Hiroyuki Takei porfavor dueño veni a ayudarnos!!!!!**

**Merr/Lunaa: ¬¬ Malos ¬¬ Veamos el cap!!! *ellas dos saludan mientras los shamanes tan de color gris ya***

* * *

La pequeña Seyram corrio hacia donde estaba su madre con una sonrisa de felicidad

Pilika la tomo entre sus brazos y la also

-Tienes una linda hija- Comento el pelivioleta

-Gracias...

-Y tu esposo?? La pequeña dice que no conocio jamas a su padre

La ainu palidecio y le echo una mirada de advertencia a su hija

-Es la verdad, cuando ella nacio, el... No estaba

Al ver como la peliceleste bajaba la cabeza, Len no pregunto nada mas. Estubieron en un incomodo silencio que ni si quiera la pequeña interrumpio (Len: Duh, si no habla!)

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito un nenito de pelo celeste corriendo a abrazarle las piernas

-Y el??- Pregunto Len

-Soy Redseb Usui!! Soy el hermanastro de Seyram!!

-Hermanastro??

-Tiene ocho años- Dijo Pilika -Su padre se llama Fye, es mi esposo, esta viviendo en Hokkaido

-Mami, me puedes prestar atencion???- Dijo con mirada de ultratumba, que muy bien no le salia por eso su madre rio

-Que quieres??

-Quiero la dagaa!!

Su madre junto las cejas en una expresion de sospecha

-Para que??

-EL ME RETO A UN DUELO!!! SABES QUE NO PUEDO RECHAZARLO!!!- Dijo señalando a Horu

-De acuerdo, Hay-Line, acompañalo- Dijo hablandole a la zorrita que iba con el y ambos salieron corriendo

-Dejaras que pelee contra Horu?

-Claro, tiene mi actitud

Len sonrio, para luego darse cuenta de algo muy importante

-Estas casada????!!!!

-Claro, que esperabas??

_"Porque demonios no soy el unico que no esta casado?? Y lo peor... PORQUE ESTOY CELOSO??? Si ella esta bien con su queridismo esposo bueno que haga su vida yo no tengo porque..._

-Yo tambien estoy casado, pero ella se quedo en mi hogar en China- _Exacto eso es presisamente lo que tenia que decir... PORQUE DEMONIOS DIJE ESO????"_

El comentario impresiono a la ainu, pero no dejo que Len se diera cuenta

Mientras, Seyram miraba a su madre y al chino con ojos como platos

-Tia Pilika!!!- Dijo una muchacha de cabello plateado corriendo hacia ella (Len: Fua ya le decia Tia??) -Puede venir a jugar Seyram conmigo y con Will?

La peliceleste se dio vuelta y ahi vio a la bebita de pelo rosado al igual qe sus ojos mirandola

-Claro- Dijo y bajo a su hija al cesped donde corrio con Meene hacia donde estaba la nenita con una sonrisa ahora

-Que tiernos- Comento Len

-Lo se, oye te estamos esperando para comer algo... Vienes??

-Claro

Los adultos entraron mientras todos los niños estaban en el patio. Las niñas jugando con unas muñecas (Len: Que original) y los niños mas alejados de ella. Dos peleando, uno alentandolos y el otro intentando separarlos

-Ya basta!! Dejen de pelear!!- Gritaba Fye

-Vamos!! Tu puedes!! Pegale! No es demasiado para ti!!- Ese era el tierno Hanna -Cuanto te apuesto primo que si yo entrara les ganaria a ambos

-CALLATE HANNA!!- gritaron los tres niños

-Hay que testarudos son!!- Dijo el dandose vuelta para ir con las niñas -Hola!- Les dijo al llegar con ellas

-Que quiedes ahoda primo Hanna??- Le pregunto Will

-Hay nada primita, tan solo queria saber... si... s... si.. esque... los chicos... pelean... y yo...- Comenzo a tartamudear al ver como unos intensos ojos celestes lo miraban

-A Hanna le gusta Seyram, a Hanna le gusta Seyram!- Comenzo a canturrear la pequeña, pero a veces torturadora, primita menor

-NO ME GUSTA ELLA!!!!- Grito el pequeño asakura rojo a mas no poder, y su grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Horu y Redseb dejaron de pelear para mirarlos. (Len: Supongo que eso seria dificil)

-Tu cara dice lo contrario- Susurro Meene mientras que Seyram tan solo los miraba a los tres como si estubiera viendo el show mas aburrido de toda la historia

-Que sucede Haniitta?? Te gusta Seyram??- Le empezo a decir Fye con una sonrisa

-TE GUSTA MI HERMANA/PRIMA???- Le gritaron Horu y Redseb amenazandolo con sus respectivas armas

-CLARO QUE NO!!!

-Pues que tiene de malo que asi sea?? Ademas, es obvio de que a Redseb le gusta Meene al igual que a Horu!!- Dijo Fye abrazandolos a los tres

-QUE??? NO!!- Dijeron los dos aludidos para luego mirarse entre si -TE GUSTA MEENE???

Mientras tanto las niñas se reian, claro, menos Seyram esta seguia sin ninguna expresion particular en el rostro

La pelimorada tomo su libretita y comenzo a escribir algo mientras su hermano y los otros dos comenzaban a discutir y a amenazarse con sus armas

-QUE NO ME GUSTA SEYRAM!!!- Decia Hanna

-A MI NO ME GUSTA MEENE!!!- Decian Horu y Redseb

-Niños... No deben pelear... No tiene nada de malo que les gusten ellas, total enrealidad no son familia asi que...- Decia Fye

-YA BASTA FYE!!!- Le gritaron los tres

-Y TU!!- Añadio Redseb señalando a Hanna -NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CON MI HERMANA PORQUE....!!!- En ese momento vio como su hermana lo miraba -Que sucede hermanita querida?? (Len: ¬¬ Es igual al hoto-hoto)(Horo: QUE DIJISTE TIBURONSIN??!!)(Luna/Merr: YA CALLENSE!!!)

_"Tengo hambre, podrias dejar de discutir con Hanna y Horu y traerme algo por favor??" _

_-_Claro Sey! Enseguida!

-Que suerte tienes Seyram! Mi... Mi hermano no me trae nada, solo si toy enferma- Dijo Will

-Yo ni siquiera tengo hermanos!!- Comento Meene

-Horu puede traerte cualquier cosa- Comento Fye

-YA CALLATE!!!- Dijo el pegandole en la cabeza

-Jijijiji- Rio Hanna (Len: uhhhh este tambien heredo la risa de su padre ¬¬)

De repente, Redseb salio corriendo de la casa con una bandeja rellena de biscochos que le entrego a su hermanita

-Asi esta bien hermanita???- Le pregunto y Seyram asintio

_"Hermano... ten este papel, y leelo a solas"_

Seyram termino de escribir y le dio un papel a su hermano que fue a leerlo lejos de ellos

-QUE??!!- El grito de Redseb sobresalto a todos

La pelimorada rodo los ojos y siguio comiendo algunos biscochos

-Jugamos a las escondidas??- Siguirio Will

-De acuerdo!!- Dijieron todos

-Fye cuenta!!

El mayor comenzo a contar hasta veinte mientras los demas niños se escondian en el bosquesito

_"En la casa"_

Todos los adultos estaban sentados a la mesa tomando un cafe con unos biscochos y, obviamente, habia un tenso silencio en la habitacion. Puesto que Len y Pilika estaban sentados uno enfrente de otro

-Em... Y... Dime Tamao como les va en la reserva??- Pregunto Jun intentando calmar el ambiente

-Ah... Pues... Si nos va excelentemente!!- Le respondio la pelirrosada- Hay muchas clases de arboles ahi afuera, y el inicio del campo de plantas claro. Tambien hay muchas clases de animales diferentes.

-Pero no son peligrosos??

-Los animales?? No! Los peligrosos son Horu y Will!!

Todos rieron, claro, todos menos Len

-Digan ya la verdadera razon por la que no han llamado- Dijo el chino -Es obvio que esto no es una reunion cualquiera

Todos callaron, y Anna se levanto para ir hacia la ventana

-Los niños juegan en el bosque... Zenki, Koki! - Los llamo la Itako y sus demonios aparecieron -Vayan a cuidarlos

Los espiritus se fueron de inmediato, siguienlo la orden de su ama

-Ahora si, hablen- Dijo sentandose otra vez

-Es Hao... Ultimamente se lo a visto cerca de aqui. Aunque no lo hemos visto personalmente pero Horu a visto el espiritu de fuego rondando por aqui y po eso siempre que salen a jugar los espiritus los acompañan- Dijo Horox2

_"Eso, y porque queriamos que ustedes dos se reunieran otra vez" _Penso Tamao, mirando de reojo a Pilika y a Len

-Buenop!- Dijo Horo -La verdad tengo un poco de sueño me ire a dormir!!

Todos calleron para atras

-Torpe! Acaban de decir que Hao esta cerca y tu quieres dormir???!!!- Le dijo Len con una venita en la frente

-Sip! Con permiso....

El muchacho de aubriculares se levanto y se fue a su habitacion

-Jamas cambiara!- Dijo Ryu

-Pilika!! Tenemos que ponernos al corriente! Con ustedes tambien Jun, Jeanne!! Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos!!- Dijo Tamao y las jalo a ellas tres hacia la sala de estar seguidas de Anna

-Jijiji, siguen iguales las cuatro- Comento Yoh al verlas salir

-Si... Es verdad...- Comento Len, pero tan solo pensando en cierta joven

-Porque no se lo dices??- Pregunto Ryu

-Que?? A quien??

-A Pilika tonto!!

El chino abrio los ojos como platos

-QUE??? Que demonios quieres que le diga???

-Que aun la amas!!- Le dijo Lyserg como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-.....-

-Len???

-Oye Len estas bien???

-Len amigo que sucede??

-Don Len???

-Pueh Len no me asustes amigo reacciona de una vez pueh!!

-Len... Jun se va a preocupar que te sucede... Anda dimelo somos familia!!

-...-

-L....

-COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESO!!!! PREPARENSE A CORRER DE INMEDIATO!!!!!!!!!

-Jajaja!!- Se reian las amigas en la otra habitacion al oir el grito de Len

-Aun no han cambiado!!- Decia Tamao

-Claro que no!! En el fondo siguen siendo los mismos niños de hace quince años- Comento Jun -Y se ven tan tiernos asi!!

-Tiernos?? Ellos??!! Jajaja si claro!!- Dijo Pilika a su vez, y todos la miraron con cara de picaras -Sucede algo??

-Porque no se lo dices de una vez??- Comento Anna

-Disculpa?? Que y a quien??

-A mi hermanito!! Que lo amas!!

-...-

-Pili??- Dijeron las tres

-AAAAAAAAAAA LAS ASESINARE!!!!!!!!!- Y comenzo a correrlas por toda la habitacion

Mientras tanto un muchacho de doce años caminaba en el bosque mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar a sus "primos" sin saber que una nenita de diez años lo observaba desde encima de un arbol

Cuando se alejo, la niña sintio como las hojas encima de ella se removian. Al volver la vista hacia arriba vio un niño rubio que la observaba

-Hola!!- Le dijo Hanna

Ella tan solo se le quedo mirando para luego volver la vista abajo y ver como Will pasaba corriendo con Fye siguiendola a un paso mas lento para que ella ganara

-Si claro, no hablas con nadie... Oye te puedo preguntar porque??- El niño bajo de las ramas de donde estaba para sentarse junto a ella

La niña tan solo siguio con su observacion en el camino

-Anda Seyram somos amigos verdad????

La pelivioleta lo miro y enarco una ceja

-Bueno... Yo quiero que seamos amigos... Quieres ser mi amiga???

Seyram abrio los ojos como platos, estaba completamente sorprendida

_"Que... Que esta queriendo decir??" _Pensaba _"El... El podria llegar a ser mi amigo??? Que es esto que siento?? Hace mucho que no lo sentia... Acaso el..."_

_-_Y??? Que dices?? Bueno tu entien....- Se callo de repente al ver como la pelivioleta le sonreia -M... Me estas sonrien...- Se volvio a callar al sentir los brazos de la niña alrededor de su cuello

_"Una sonrisa... ELLA ME SONRIO!! ELLA ME ESTA ABRAZANDO!! Hay dios que hago que hago... Comportate Hanna!! Eres un Asakura... Bueno eso no me ayuda demasiado solo me hace recordar que no diga nada estupido... Bueno Hanna eres un Kyoyama!! Pero... Me la debo sacar de encima??? QUE DEMONIOS HAGO!!!!"_

_"El... El me hiso sonreir... Hace tanto que no sonreia... Creo que ya casi habia olvidado como hacerlo... Podria este niño convertirme en lo que yo era antes???"_

-Por todos los angeles, donde estara Fye??- Decia una niñita de siete años escondida en unos arbustos

-No tengo idea...- Susurro un niño de pelo celeste apareciendo de la nada

-AAAAA!!!!!!!! De donde saliste????!!! (Merr: Ya saben como Horo-horo que tambien sale de la nada XD)

-De por ahi jejeje

-¬¬ Eso no importa, ahora cambiemos el escondite que segur Fye nos escucho

Horu y Meene corrieron sigilosamente hasta encontrar unos abustos mullidos con un pozo no tan profundo en la tierra cosa de que nadie los lograra ver

-Metete aqui!!!- Dijo la muchacha al sentir como los seguia su primo mayor

Ambos se metieron en el pozo que era lo bastante grande como para que ambos entraran sentados

-Oigan... Hay alguien??- Decia la voz de su primo -Demonios estoy seguro de haber oido a alguien aqui

Cuando los pasos de Fye se alejaron Meene dijo:

-Por favor!! Debere hacer mucho trabajo para que deje de decir maldiciones... Y a ti que te sucede??- Le pregunto a Horu que le veia sonriendo

-Te ves simpatica cuando te enojas...

La peliplateada le sonrio, a lo que el se sonrojo

-Sucede algo???

-N... no... Cla... ro... que no!!

Ella sonrio aun mas

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas

El pobre ya no podia estar mas rojo, pero increiblemente lo logro

-G... as...- Dijo tragando saliva fuertemente

-^.^ Eres muy chistoso, de seguro seremos grandes amigos!!

Ella le sonrio, y el, luego de sonrojarse aun mas, le devolvio la sonrisa

_"En un arbol no demasiado lejos..."_

-Entonces puedo tomar eso por un si???- Decia un niño rubio a una niña pelivioleta cuando se habian separado de su abrazo

Ella asintio sin poder decir (Merr/Lunaa: Ustedes entienden) o pensar nada

-Genial!!! De seguro seremos grandes amigos!!!

Ella le sonrio

-Oye... dime porque no me quieres decir el motivo por el cual no hablas???

_"Es muy complicado, y demasiado personal. No se lo dije a nadie... Ni siquiera a mi madre o a mi hermano"_

-Entiendo... Pero... Tiene que ver con tu padre no es asi??

Seyram se sorprendio a mas no poder... Acaso ese niño sabia...??

_"Tu que sabes??"_

_-_Nada pero lo supuse.... Oye... Puedes confiar en mi... Enserio!! Jamas te haria daño...

La pelimorada lo observo con sus grandes ojos celestes llenos de intriga. Era desconfiada, pero algo en ese niño la hacia sentirse segura. Que le sucedia???

* * *

**Lunaa: ALELUYA TERMINASTE!!**

**Merr: SI, tanto que me jodias!!**

**Lunaa: Y hao y len??**

**Merr: Tan ahi *los dos tan conectados a un respirador pq las chicas los ahogaron*Pobres...**

**Lunaa: Ajja hayyyyy T.T Me quiero quedar!!**

**Merr: En otro cap venis, o si no en otro fic!!**

**Lunaa: Oki Doki**

**Las dos: Byeee!!!**


	12. Mambru se fue a la guerra

**Merr: Hola de nuevo...**

**Len: Hola**

**Hao: Hola**

* * *

**Len: Bueno ahora que pasa???**

**Hao: Es verdad, en este momento es en el que Merr se pone hiperactiva y a gritar como una loca. Que te pasa?**

**Merr: . . . **

* * *

**Hao/Len: REACCIONA!!!! NOOOO LA PERDEMOS!!!! *la empiezan a sarandear***

**Merr: . . . .**

**Len/Hao: O.o**

* * *

**Hao: Bueno.... Mejor vean el cap mientras nosotros intentamos desifrar que se supone que le pasa a Merr. El cap se llama "Mambru se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor que pena" ¿?**

**Len: Es verdad, si no fuera porque nos hablo un poco ya creeria que es Seyram y no Merr**

**Hao: Hiroyuki Takei todo esto te pertenece espero que disfrutes de este cap!!!**

**Len: Merr deci algo**

**Merr: . . . . **

**Hao/Len: Ya parece Seyram!!!

* * *

**

Dos nenitos escondidos en un pozo hablaban animadamente ocultandose de su primo mayor que los buscaba

-Crees que ya se habra ido??- Preguntaba la niña

-No lo se, por las dudas esperemos un poco!

Los dos se reian simpaticamente, era divertido verlos ya que el niño se sonrojaba cada vez que la niña reia y ella reia mas fuerte cuando veia el sonrojo de su compañero

-Dime, Meene, tu papa te presta a su espiritu???

-Sisisisisi!! Claro! De vez en cuando, y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy de vez en cuando mama me presta a Shamash! ^.^ (Len: Se imaginan a esa mocosa con ese espiritu?? O.o)(Hao: CORRAAAAN!!!)(Merr: . . .)

-A mi, mi Papá me presta a Koloro de vez en cuando, y Conchi y Ponchi los usa Will para jugar!- Dijo Horu, entusiasmado

-Que dulce!! Es tan tierna tu hermanita!!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio repentinamente, ya que habian oido el crujir de unas hojas cercanas.

-Debe ser Fye- Susurro Horu

-Callate tontito!- Le dijo Meene cuando dos manos rojas los alzaron por la espalda

-AAAAAA!! EL ESPIRITU DE FUEGOOO!!!- Grito Horu

_"No demasiado lejos..."_

_"Donde demonios esta Meene?? Claro, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo... Pero si Fye la encontro... Bueno pues podria distraerlo para que ella ganara..." _Pensaba un nenito sentado en la rama de un arbol

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! EL ESPIRITU DE FUEEGOOO!!- Escucho como alguien gritaba

-Horu??- Dijo en voz alta- HORU ESTA CON MEENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comenzo a correr desde donde venia la voz y al ver a los dos niños atrapados en dos manos rojas comenzo a gritar el tambien

-YA CALLENSE!!- Grito Meene -Tan solo son Zenki y Koki pedaso de cobardess!!

Los dos niños se dieron vuelta y, en efecto, vieron que los espiritus de su tia Anna era los que los tomaban de la cintura

-Cobardes!- Bufo la pequeña princesita -Que sucede???

Los espiritus tomaron tambien al pequeño Redseb y los llevaron hacia la casa donde los esperaban los adultos

-Y los demas???- Pregunto la Itako con cara de ultratumba esperando en la puerta

-Que?? Solo nos trajeron a nosotros??- Pregunto Redseb -Y yo que me divertia tanto T.T

-Fye y Will ya estan aqui, pero faltan Seyram y Hanna. Y SI NO ENCUENTRAN A MI PEQUEÑO HIJO LOS ASESINO!!!

-LO MISMO DIGO CON MI HIJA!!!- Grito Pilika saliendo a encontrarse con su amiga

Los demonios, asustados por la cara de asesinas psicopatas que tenian las adultas, dieron media vuelta y corrieron en direccion al bosque otra vez.

-Redseb, entra! Tenemos que decirles algo... Y si Hanna y Seyram no regresa se perderan la noticia y la oportunidad de...- Se callo al advertir la mirada de su compañera

-Oportunidad de que??- Pregunto el pequeño niño

-Ya lo veran adentro, vamos!! Apresurense!!- Dijo Anna apurandolos para que entren

Los tres niños entraron, y vieron sus "primos" cada uno abrazado a su respectivo padre y llorando.

-Que sucede??- Pregunto Redseb, preocupado

-Papá!! Que paso??- Dijo la pequeña Meene corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien la also y la abrazó

-Nos deberemos ir por un tiempo pequeña...- Lyzerg tenia los ojos vidriosos, al igual que su esposa

-Que??!!!- Grito Horu corriendo a abrazar las piernas de su padre -A donde?? Por que??!! EXIGO SABER!!!

-Iremos...

-Nos llego una carta...- Continuó Chocolove quien estaba parado, serio

-...Era de Hao...- Añadió Ryu, y los recien llegados palidecieron

-...Nos retó a un combate...- Intentó terminar Yoh

-...A muerte...- Terminó Len

Los niños palidecieron aun mas

-...Que?...- Dijo Redseb

-nooo!! Papi no vallas!- Rogo la pequeña Meene rompiendo a llorar

-Papá! No iras verdad???!!!- Pregunto el pequeño Horu, con las lagrimas callendo por su rostro mientras que su padre lo abraza con un brazo, ya que en el otro tenia a Will, quien tambien lloraba

-Papi... A ti tambien te puede hacer un serio daño!! Que tal si descubrio alguna manera extraña para asesinarte permanentemente????- Preguntaba Fye, con sus ojos vidriosos, abrazado al zombie

-Tranquilo hijo... Todo va a salir bien...- Lo intentaba consolar Lee Pai Long (Len: Increiblemente, no fue Yoh)

-Mami... Tu deberas ir tambien??- Pregunto Redseb, colgado de las piernas de Pilika

-No cariño, no me dejan...- Le respondio ella alzandolo y dandole un fuerte abrazo -Nosotras nos quedaremos con usetedes...

La peliceleste recorrio la habitacion con la mirada.

Cada familia por separado consolaba a sus pequeños hijos. Claro, menos Yoh y Anna dado que Hanna se encontraba en el bosque.

Los pequeños niños lloraban y los adultos los intentaban calmar con palabras vacias, dado que siempre existia ese riesgo de no volver...

Fue en ese momento el celeste se mezclo con el dorado

En la otra punta de la habitacion, Len la miraba directamente

Estaba apollado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados mirandola. Espectante.

Parecia como si esperaba que ella le dijera algo, pero al mismo tiempo queria decirle algo. Tenia una expresion nula.

_"Tranquila Pilika, es solo Len!" _Pensaba la ainu_ "Tu amigo, tu ex-novio, y ahora es... Bueno basta! Ademas... Creo que deberias decirle algo... Bueno. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala..."_

-Redseb... Quedate con tus amigos y ayudalos. No se sienten bien...- Le dijo a su hijo dejandolo en el piso -Yo... Tengo que hablar con uno de los tios

-De acuerdo- Dijo el, sin prestarle demasiada atencion. Tan solo veia a sierta niñita de cabellos plateados

La ainu le hiso una seña con la cabeza al chino que estaba del otro lado de la habitacion, y entro a la cocina

-Que sucede??- Le pregunto Len entrando a la habitacion

-Pues... No hemos tenido una conversacion decente desde que llegué, y ademas note como querias contarme algo...

El pelivioleta abrio los ojos como platos

-Como sabes?

-Los conosco a todos mas de lo que creen

El chino sonrio. Extrañaba ese tonito de autosuficiencia que tenia a veces

-Pues si, queria contarte algo... Mas bien, preguntarte algo

-Yo tambien...

-Tu primero- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron

-Por que me mentiste??- Se preguntaron ambos, para luego mostrarse sorprendidos -Yo?? En que te menti???- Continuaron al mismo tiempo

Pilika, quien tenia muuuy poca paciencia (increiblemente mucho menos que Len), le puso una mano en los labios para callarlo

-Estuve hablando con Jun mientras los niños jugaban en el bosque y me dijo que no estabas casado cuando me dijiste que si. Por que me mentiste??

Len tomo por la muñeca a Pilika para quitar la mano de su boca

-Te queria hacer exactamente la misma pregunta, ya que horo-horo me dijo que te habias separado. Por que me mentiste??

_"Estas muerto hermanito"_ Penso la ainu

-Yo pregunte primero

-Y yo despues! Que tiene que ver el orden??

-¬¬

El sonrio aun mas, le gustaba hacerla enojar hace mucho que no la veia con esa expresion

Ella bajo la mirada, intentando bucar una respuesta y, por algun motivo, se sonrojo

Len no entendia nada, bajo la mirada hacia donde ella veia y vio su propia mano entrelazada con la de Pilika

-Lo siento...- Le dijo el soltando su mano y, sintiendo un repentino vacio en el estomago

-No pasa nada- Dijo ella, sintiendo exactamente el mismo vacio

-LENN!!!!- Se escucho una voz desde el otro cuarto -Debemos irnos! Apresurate!

La ainu palidecio

_"No... Aun no... Quiero estar un rato mas con ella" _Penso el chino, pero no podia retrasar mas lo inevitable

-Debo irme...- Susurro

Bajo la cabeza, y dio un paso hacia atras. Cuando sintio dos brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Pilika...- Murmuro para luego abrazarla -Tranquila...-Comenzo a susurrar al oir sus sollozos

-Cuidalos a todos mucho por favor... Por favor encargate de que todos vuelvan como siempre...- Dijo entre sollozos

-Lo hare... Te lo prometo...

-Y tambien... Cuidate mucho tu por favor... Tu tambien tienes que regresar... Necesito que regreses sano y salvo...

Esas palabras arrancaron unas lagrimas del rostro del joven

-Lo hare... Te lo prometo...- Repitio nuevamente

Le dio un ultimo y fuerte abrazo antes de soltarla y ver como las lagrimas corrian por su rostro

-Hey... Anima esa cara... Siempre volvemos y lo sabes... Ademas te lo prometi, los cuidare a todos...

Lo entristesia tener que dejarla en ese estado, pero debia irse rapidamente. Asi que, se armo de valor, y le dio un beso en la frente antes de cruzar esas horribles puertas que la separarian de su querida Pilika

_"Se lo deberia haber dicho..." _Pensaba el chino mientras abandonaba la reserva junto a sus amigos _"Le deberia haber dicho que aun la amaba... Pero no tengo el valor... Soy un cobarde..."_

_"Por que no se lo dije????"_ Pensaba a su vez la ainu dentro de la cocina sentada contra la puerta, aun llorando _"Le deberia haber dicho que aun lo amaba!! Soy una cobarde... Cuando se me escapó la valentia???"_

-Hanna, espera!!!- Se oyo como una mujer gritaba en la otra habitacion

El pequeño niño corrio escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitacion donde dormiria y se sento en un rincon para seguir llorando sin que nadie lo molestara

_"Por que???? Por que deben irse??? Apenas han llegado!! Ese maldito... Lo venceran... No te preocupes Hanna... Todo saldra bien... Como siempre dice Papá... Papá... Por que no llegue antes al menos?? Me podria haber despedido de el!!" _

El pobre niño estaba tan desconsolado con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas que no oyo como la puerta que el habia dejado abierta se cerraba y tampoco oyo como unos pasos se acercaban a él hasta que la persona estubo enfrente de el

Hanna levanto la cabeza espantado al sentir como una mano le tocaba su cabello, pero no era nadie peligroso ni amenazador. Era quien el necesitaba en ese momento. Aunque no lo queria aceptar

-Seyram??? Que haces aqui?? No importa... Dejame solo por favor...

El niño se sorprendio al ver como su compañera negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba enfrente de el

-Seyram... Por que no me quieres dejar solo???

La pequeña escribio:

_"Porque somos amigos, o no?? Y segun se, los amigos se ayudan entre si. Y tu te sientes mal, asi que quiero ayudarte..."_

Hanna se emociono mucho al ver esas palabras escritas con la pequeña y pulcra caligrafia

-Pero a veces es mejor dejar que uno se arregle solo

_"Pero quiero audarte, ademas. No te voy a dejar solo... No puedo, y no quiero"_

-Gracias Seyram... Necesitaba la compania de alguien...

Ella no escribio absolutamente nada, tan solo lo abrazo

Ya se habia acostumbrado a abrazarlo, aunque solo lo habia echo una vez. Pero necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo

_"Se lo que sientes..." _Pensaba la niña _"Yo tambien hubiera querido despedirme de mi padre... Pero no llegue a tiempo..."_

-Eres una gran amiga Seyram- Dijo el niño, secandose las lagrimas con la cabeza agachada -No creo que nadie mas se hubiera atrevido a venir aqui arriba. Conociendo mi temperamento, pero necesitaba a alguien

Daba muchas vueltas al decir lo que pensaba, y tampoco lo decia directamente. Pero la niña entendio el mensaje. Y para ella, ese niño valia la pena todo lo que implicaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer

Se sento al lado de el, y apollo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho- Le susurro al oido

* * *

**Len/Hao: O.o**

* * *

**Len/Hao: LE HABLO?????????????????????????????**

**Merr: ......**

**Len: Dale Merr! Ahora hablanos voss!! Que te pasa?? Decinosss *La abraza y ella se queda O.o"**

**Merr: *Tapandose la boca* es que...**

**Hao/Len: Si??????**

**Merr: Me pusieron braquets T.T**

**Hao/Len: ................................**

**Merr: ¿?**

**Len: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hao: Yo no me reiria si fuera tu.....**

**Len: Eh?? Porque???**

**Merr: *con cara de ultratumba* LEN TAO VENI PARA ACAAAA!!! *Lo empieza a perseguir con cara de psicopata y un aura maligna alrededor de ella***

**Hao: Siii volvio a la de antesss!!.... NOOO!! VOLVIO A LA DE ANTESSS!!! T.T Encima que actualiza taaaaan leeentooo!!!**

**Merr: Que dijiste Hao??**

**Hao: O.o *vemos como Merr aparece arrastrando una figura de una mujer* Esa es la doncella de hierro???!!!**

**Merr: Sip**

**Hao: Y adentro esta Jeanne???**

**Merr: Nop**

**Len: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ESTOY ACA ADENTROOO AYUDAAA!!!!!**

**Merr: Que habias dicho Haiito???**

**Hao: *Con sudor frio corriendole por la nuca* N... Nadda....**

**Mer: Creo que dijiste algo sobre que actualizo lento ¬¬**

**Hao: *Se va corriendo***

**Merr: No se de que se asustan!! Estas torturas no son nada comparado con lo que puedo hacer!! Bueh! Espero que les haya gustado y lamento haberlo dejado tan cortito y haber tardado taanto!! Nos vemos en el proximo caaap!**


	13. Milagros

**Merr: Holas a todoosss!! Estoy taaan feliiz!! Termine las claaseeess! Soy libreeeee!!!!**

**Len/Hao: Loca ¬¬**

**Merr: ¬¬**

**Len/Hao: JA! Tu tambien tienes esa cara!**

**Merr: Hao, vos callate que ya me dejaste bien traumatizada**

**Hao: Ehh?? Porque??**

**Merr: Y mira ni recordar quiero T.T**

**Len: Creo que se refiere a ese momento en que salias de la ducha cuando ella, horus y lau hablaban**

**Hao: O.o *se va corriendo rojo como un tomate***

**Merr: Jajajaja!!**

**Len: La verdad, es que me da pena a veces**

**Merr: O.o**

**Len: QUE??!!!**

**Merr: Nada, nada!! **

**Len: Entonces?? Presenta el capitulo asi me puedo ir!**

**Merr: Amargado ¬¬. Bueno el cap se llama "Milagros" Espero lo disfruten, y aca va a haber una sorpresita para Hao y para Len ^.^**

**Len: QUE???!!!**

**Merr: Ya vas a ver!! Por cierto, Lau... Pasame la direccion de Alice!!!**

* * *

**Seyram POV:**

Habian pasado tres semanas desde aquel dia en que los adultos partieron. Y justo ese dia se habia armado un escandalo tan solo por esas cinco tediosas palabras que me habia dignado a decir:

_"Flash Back:_

_-Yo tambien te quiero mucho- Le dije_

_-AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- Grito sobresaltandome_

_Se puso en pie a saltar y a cantar asustandome. ¿Acaso se habia vuelto loco?_

_-Me has hablado!!- Dijo ante mi incomprension_

_Me tomo de la mano y corrio obligandome a saltar de donde estaba y correr tras de el, bajando las escaleras_

_Salto los ultimos tres escalones, y casi caigo pero la tia Tamao me sujeto en el aire justo a tiempo_

_-Hanna! Como estas??? Y que sucede para que atentes contra la vida de tu prima de esa manera???_

_-HA HABLADO!! SEYRAM **ME **HA HABLADO!!- Grito_

_Fin flash back"_

Y ahi comenzo mi pesadilla

Mi madre corrio a abrazarme y a preguntarme cosas como "Por que de repente hablaste?? Y Por que a Hanna??? Tiene alguna relacion con este lugar???" y todo asi.

Por supuesto, no le respondi demasiado espesifico ni a ella, ni a las tias y los primos. Tan solo les decia cosas como "Si, no, depende, tal vez, me pasas esto o aquello??" En otro caso, no hablaba

Tampoco queria explicar la razon por la cual no hablaba antes, lo que me sorprendio a mi tambien. Pero no importaba, ya lo sabrian tarde o temprano. Ademas, yo sola me habia metido en eso. Era mi duelo. Y queria luchar sola.

Al menos hasta ese momento.

Iba todo perfecto hasta que aparecio ese muchacho con su caracter demasiado parecido a su padre, y me demostro, con tontas y simples palabras, que es mas divertido y el resultado puede ser mejor si se juega de a dos.

Y por alguna razon eso bastaba para mi.

Jamas crei que Hanna Asakura podria convenserme de volver a hablar. Era extraño, incluso en sus sentidos patetico. Ya que, habia hablado varias veces con su padre por carta pero jamas crei que su hijo fuera tan influyente. Y mucho menos pense que seria tan lindo.

Ese era el tercer tema que no entendia aun.

El primero era por que habia querido hablar con el. El segundo, era que porque podia hablar con el fluidamente y con los otros no. Y el ultimo de todos era... Por que ese niño me hacia sentirme segura?? Por que me reconfortaba saber que se encontraba bien cuando se deprimia?? Por que me sentia bien estando cerca de el?? Por que me parecia tan lindo??. Aun no lo sabia.

Pero lo iba a averiguar.

Todo eso lo habia pensado acostada en mi cama. Ya estaba despierta, pero tenia mucho que pensar antes de levantarme.

Pero estaba _eso, _ese pequeño detalle que habia querido evitar a toda costa. El motivo por el cual no habia querido hablar desde pequeña, eso que me habian quitado desde antes de nacer.

Mi padre.

Por esa razon envidiava a mi hermano. Ya que el habia podido conocer a su padre, aunque tan solo hubiera sido por unos pocos años. Pero... Yo no... Hasta que llegue aqui.

Cuando lo viera, le diria. Le diria la verdad. No me importaba si mi madre lo queria hacer, seguro que no lo haria. Como sea, alguna de las dos se lo tendria que decir

Mi madre... Que estaria haciendo??

**Fin Seyarm Pov **(Merr: Ahora voy a dictar el cap en tercera persona. Como los otros XD)

_"Que estara haciendo Seyram?? Que raro que aun no se levante... Encima Redseb ya se desperto y esta afuera luchando con sus primos... Que extraño!" _Pensaba una peliceleste sentada a la mesa, desayunando _"Mmmm... Estubo extraña estas ultimas semanas, exactamente desde que hablo con Hanna.... ¡¿Como es que no me di cuenta antes?!"_

_-_Hola mami- Dijo una voz melodiosa y dulce, y una pelivioleta se sento a la mesa

-Seyram, cariño. Como dormiste??

Ella se encogio de hombros mientras comenzaba a desayunar

-Hija... Dime, te gusta Hanna verdad??

Seyram casi escupe lo que intentaba tragar

-¡¡¡¡!!!!

-Vamos hija... Es normal a tu edad! Con esto de que estas creciendo, y tus hormonas comienzan a desarrollarse

-O.o

-Y, claro, no es lo unico que se desarrolla en tu cuerpo!

-¡¡¡O.o!!!

-Ademas, tienes que ver que vas a experimentar algunos cambios como... Seyram??

La pequeña estaba fuera de la casa corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismisimo diablo hasta que choco con algo que parecia una pared no tan alta pero bastante dura

-Seyram??- Le pregunto fuera quien fuera con quien se habia chocado

-Hermanita, estas bien??- La voz de Redseb llego desde detras de ella

_"Si claro, ahora que me aleje de mamá que queria darme esa... "Charla"" _Penso

Unos fuertes brazos la ayudaron a ponerse en pie con tosca delicadesa

-Estas bien??- Pregunto aquella voz tan familiar

-Si, gracias- Respondio con los ojos cerrados a causa del golpe

Los brazos que la sostenian se tensaron, por lo que seyram supuso que estaba sorprendido. Lo que la sorprendio a ella ya que todos en la casa sabian que ella habia hablado.

A menos que no hubieran estado en la pension.

Abrio los ojos para observar el obstaculo que se interpuso cuando intentaba huir de su madre.

Len Tao

-Me hablaste!!- Grito, sobresaltando a la niña -Me hablaste!!

-Ella hablo, mas bien, **ME **hablo el dia que ustedes se fueron- Dijo Hanna

-Len!!!- Dijo una peliverde en la puerta de la casa corriendo a abrazar a su hermano

Todas las mujeres y los niños corrieron a abrazar a los recien llegados. Pero algo pasaba... Las caras de los recien llegados estaban tristes y deprimidas, Len lo disimulaba bastante. Pero aun asi se encontraba triste

Seyram corrio hacia donde el chino estaba parado viendo abrazarse a las familias y llamo su atencion jalandole la remera toda rota y desgarrada que llevaba

-Que pasa??- Le pregunto el, alzandola en brazos

_"Que les sucede a ustedes, estan todos tristes" _Anoto ella en su libretita

El, al leer aquello, palidecio y su rostro demostro mas tristesa aun

-Es que...

-Donde esta Lyserg??- Pregunto Jeanne, al no encontrar a su esposo por ninguna parte

Seyram observo como Len cerraba los ojos, lleno de dolor. Y lo comprendio.

No lo habia conocido demaciado, pero el resto si. Y Meene... Su mejor amiga, pobre de ella.

Rodeo con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de el shaman de ojos dorados para intentar consolarlo. El se sorprendio, pero la abrazo tambien. Sentia que esa niña tenia algo especial, aunque no sabia que cosa era

-Yoh... Donde esta Lyserg??- Volvio a preguntar la doncella de hierro

-Pues...- Intento decir Yoh, pero no podia a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos -El...

-Dime Yoh! Que sucedio?!- Pregunto otra vez, desesperada. Ya que creia cual era la respuesta

-Fue Hao. El lo asesino.- Termino, duramente

Parecio como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para todos los presentes. No habia ni sufrimiento, ni dolor, ni tristesa, no habia nada. Tan solo cuerpos vacios mirandose unos a los otros, algunos con surcos de lagrimas, y otros con rastos de sonrisas que estaban desapareciendo.

En una fraccion de segundo, volvio todo.

Los ojos de la doncella se llenaron de lagrimas y callo al suelo con el rostro oculto entre las manos

Pilika tuvo una reaccion bastante parecida solo que ella salio corriendo hacia dentro de la casa

Horo-horo abrazo fuertemente a Tamao, que tambien comenzaba a llorar

Anna, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, se inclino al lado de Jeanne junto con Yoh, en un vano intento de consolarla.

Ryu estaba sentado contra la pared, palido, con su peinado desarmado, y mirando hacia el cielo. Sin lagrimas, y sin ninguna expresion en el rostro. A su lado se encontraban Chocolove y Manta, ambos con lagrimas tambien

Jun y Pai Long, los mas calmados, llevaron a los niños adentro de la casa y Len los acompaño todavia cargando a Seyram

Todos los menores estaban igual, mirandose unos a otros. Sorprendidos, parecian no caer en la cuenta de lo que acababan de decir.

La primera en entender, fue Meene.

Su reaccion fue igual a la de su madre, y Redseb fue a abrazarla intendando consolarla

-Seyram...- Le dijo Len -Podrias quedarte aqui con los chicos?? Ire a buscar a Pilika

La pequeña asintio y el shaman de ojos dorados la dejo suavemente en el suelo, para ir a buscar a la madre de la niña

-Pilika??- Pregunto al entrar en la habitacion donde ella dormia -Ahi estas...- Añadio al verla sentada contra la pared, palida y con lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas

-Lo siento- Susurro ella secandose las lagrimas

-No te disculpes- Dijo Len sentandose a su lado y pasandole un brazo por sus hombros -Se que era tu mejor amigo... Y lo sigue siendo y...- No pudo continuar al sentir como Pilika lo abrazaba y ocultaba el rostro en su pecho mojandole la camiseta con las lagrimas

El la abrazo fuerte, para que no sufriera demasiado, y para que no se valla. El queria que ella se quedara toda la vida con a su lado... Pero estaba convencido de que era algo imposible

Ella alzo su rostro para mirarlo a sus ojos, a sus encantadores ojos dorados

El shaman le devolvio la mirada y al hundirse en ese mar celeste, recordo todos esos momentos vividos antes de que un estupido avion los separara. Aquella vez que la vio en la pension cuando era shaman, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de cuando el le grito, sentir que era la primera vez que amaba a alguien de verdad, el beso con ella, la primera vez que ambos fueron uno solo, el terror de su rostro al ver como Hao la secuestraba, perseguir el maldito avion cuando se iba... Lo felices que eran...

-Len... Yo...- Susurro ella, sin saber bien lo que iba a decir. O lo que iba a hacer

-Basta- Dijo el apartando la mirada -No soporto mas, por dentro todo esto me esta matando

La ainu se sorprendio bastante, ya que nunca habia querido a Lyserg. Pero tal vez si estaba triste por eso... Pero quizas no

-Que cosa?- Pregunto

El suspiro y cerro los ojos. Le costaba tanto expresarse

-Todo esto- Dijo al fin -Me mata tener que verte y no poder abrazarte. Me mata ver como te preocupas por tus hijos y que no te preocupes de esa manera por mi. Me mata ver como tienes esa familia tan encantadora y no poder ser parte de ella. Me mata saber que todo lo encantador que tuvimos es parte del pasado y tu te lo llevaste cuando te subiste a aquel avion. Me mata ver como pasas por delante mio y que no me mires con la misma calides que antes. Me mata estar hablando en este momento y no poder besarte.

Pilika quedo sumamente sorprendida ante esa confesion. Jamas habia oido hablar de esas emociones a Len.

-Claro que puedes- Susurro la ainu

Ahora el sorprendido era el chino. Por la aceptacion de la peliceleste, y por encontrarse a si mismo acercando sus labios al rostro de la joven. Y luego maldecio a los mil demonios por jugarle tal broma de mal gusto cuando ambos se hundieron en un profundo beso que le hiso recordar todos los momentos vividos antes de que se valla

-Jamas te olvide, jamas lo consegui...- Susurro ella, entre beso y beso

-Crees que yo si?- Respondio ella, acallandola pero se libero por un segundo

-Len- Dijo agachando el rostro -Tengo que decirte algo importante

-Que sucede??- Dijo el algo fastidiado

-Es Seyram... Bueno ella...

_"Flash Back:_

_Estaba sentada en mi casa, unos tres meses luego de que me habia ido de Japon. Estaba en el comedor escribiendo una carta, era para Anna:_

_Querida Anna:_

_Hace mucho que no te escribo, es que estuve descansand, hacieno reposo. Si, te estaras preguntando por que. Te lo explicare todo. Recuerdas ese dia que fuimos a cenar y que luego Len y yo regresamos a la pension???? Bueno ese dia... Creo que ya te lo imaginas... Pues si, estoy esperando un hijo de el. Creemos que es una niña, y asi lo espero ya que solo se me ocurre un nombre para una linda niña. Seyram, te gusta?? A mi si. Bueno, espero que me aconsejes sobre que hacer respecto a esta inquilina que tengo._

_Te extraño un monton Anna!! Espero que me cuentes como estan las cosas en la pension._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Con amor,_

_Pilika_

_Fin flash Back"_

-....-

-Len??- Susurro la ainu -Te encuentras bien??

-...-

"PLOP"!

-LEN!- dijo ella sarandeando a su desmayado compañero

_"Mientras tanto... En otra habitacion..."_

Los niños estaban sentados cada uno en un lugar distinto de la habitacion, excepto una niña que lloraba mientras era abrazada por un niño de quizas un año mas que ella.

-Meene, tranquila... Se lo duro que es...- Le susurraba el niño

-No, no lo sabes... Tus padres estan contigo... Ambos...

-Te equivocas. Tan solo esta mi madre conmigo.

La mini-doncella se soprendio, habia olvidado aquello

-Tienes razon... Lo siento...

El niño la abrazo fuertemente, mientras ella seguia llorando contra su hombro

-Sey... Estas bien?- Le pregunto un nenito rubio a una niña pelimorada que observaba con una sonrisa la escena de su hermano menor

Asintio, mientras que subia las escaleras hacia su cuarto y Hanna la miraba con melancolia en sus ojos.

La niña se sento en el futon de su habitacion, luego de cerrar la puerta, mientras abria un libro y lo comenzaba a leer. Era de su madre, se trataba de un joven mago que vivia con sus tios y que de repente entraba a la academia de magia y se convertia en el gran mago que llevaba dentro.

-Se que estas ahi- Susurro de repente -Por que no sales a hablar conmigo?

-Vaya tienes la astucia de tu madre y tu padre. Obviamente eres digna hija de ellos- Murmuro un adulto con pelo largo y castaño apareciendo detras de ella

-Muchas gracias

-No fue un cumplido, ellos son muy tontos tambien. Pilika, por ejemplo. Recien estuve hablando con ella

Por vez primera la niña presto atencion

-Que le dijiste?

_"Flash Back:_

_La ainu se encontraba en un rincon de la habitacion, sentada, llorando. Cuando sintio un escalforio correr por su espalda_

_-Sal de ahi- Dijo, poniendose en pie_

_-Como no- Murmuro el adulto castaño saltando del techo y callendo a las espaldas de la peliceleste_

_-Como pudiste...- Susurro la adulta con desden dandose la vuelta y poniendo su cara a escaso centimetros de la de su enemigo_

_-Sabes todas las veces que e querido tenerte asi, tan cerca de mi. Y ahora no puedo disfrutarlo?_

_Ella arrugo la frente, intentando comprender_

_-Por que es que siempre quisiste secuestrarme?_

_El sonrio, satisfecho porque por fin habia echo esa pregunta_

_-En realidad... No lo se del todo. Eres poderosa, y con mucho potencial. Eres una combinacion perfecta de aquella pelirosada, dulce, tierna y amable, y de la grandiosa Anna, fuerte, poderosa y decidida. Eres la mujer que cualquiera querria. Y no me detendre hasta lograr mi cometido. El primero fue tu amiguito aquel, luego sera tu querido hermano, quizas luego el chino aquel, despues todos y cada uno de tus amigos muriendo frente a tus ojos, y por ultimo, la torpe y egoista Pilika que no quizo vender su libertad vera morir a sus lindos hijos enfrente de ella. _

_Esas palabras las ainu las sintio como mil dagas envenenadas clavandose en todo su cuerpo. Sintio como si las piernas le fallaran y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Hao la sujeto por los brazos para mantenerla en pie y le dijo:_

_-Eres tan egoista, dejaras morir a todos tus seres queridos para conservar tu libertad, y para eso, le quitaras su libertad a los otros- Dijo con desden -Eres tan egoista- Repitio_

_Le dio un beso en los labios cortamente para luego desaparecer en el viento_

_Fin flash back"_

-Tan solo le dije eso- Dijo Hao con el mismo tono de desden

-La amas- Concluyo Seyram

Hao se sorprendio

-Claro que no! Tan solo es una herramienta, ya que es singular.

La niña rodo los ojos, no podia creer que estuviera hablando con alguien de tan corta mente

-Sientate por favor- Pidio la pequeña, dejando el libro al lado de ella y sentandose cara a cara con el asesino (Merr: Solo pongo esa palabra porque si tendria que poner todas las palabras que describen a Hao no termino mas :P)

El shaman, sin entender muy bien porque, obedecio y se sento enfrente de la niña. _"Tan solo es una pequeña mocosa, un tiempo mas un tiempo menos... Terminara muriendo igual" _Penso

-Por que?- Susurro Seyram mirandolo con sus grandes y dulces ojos celestes -Por que nos lastimas tanto a todos?

Esa pregunta tomo al Asakura mayor desprevenido.

Se quedo mirando a la pequeña a la que habia llegado a odiar tanto, tan solo por saber su exsitencia. Aquella pequeña niña, que tenia ojos bastante parecidos a los de su madre. Eso era lo que mas rabia le daba, que tenia los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre. Aquel que le habia robado a la pequeña e inocente ainu aquel idiota...

Se acerco repentinamente a la niña hasta quedar con sus narices casi juntas. Seyram no se aparto ni se sobresalto, quedo ahi sentada con la misma expresion

-Porque todos y cada uno de ustedes son una molesta basura, un pequeño insecto que se interpone en mi camino pera conquistar mis planes. Y como no merecen siquiera estar en mi presencia los tengo que aplastar a todos como las moscas repugnantes que son- Dijo como escupiendo las palabras

-Menos mi madre- Replico la pelivioleta

-En especial tu madre- Contraataco poniendo especial enfasis en esas palabras

La pequeña suspiro

-Eres terco como una mula-Dijo

El shaman entrecerro sus ojos

-Sabes? Crei que eras una niña de pocas palabras

-Es verdad

Hao se sorprendio

-Pero entonces... Se que solo hablas fluidamente con el hijo de mi torpe hermano, y que con el resto solo dices cortas palabras. Por que hablas conmigo como lo haces con el niño aquel?

La pequeña sonrio

-Primero, el "pequeño" se llama Hanna, no puedo creer que no sepas el nombre de tu sobrino!- Lo reprendio -Solo hablo mucho con los que lo necesitan- Añadio

El shaman de fuego retrocedio unos centimetros, sorprendido

-Yo no necesito hablar contigo- Dijo con su clasica mirada fria

Los ojos de la pequeña cambiaron de expectantes a unos ojos comprensivos, llenos de ternura

-Claro que si- Dijo tomando una de las manos de su acompañante- Porque se nota en tu andar, en tu mirada, en como hablas, en como quieres a toda costa que mi madre se valla contigo. Necesitas comprencion, compañia. Porque quieres cambiar, porque no quieres hacerle mas daño a la gente. Porque no te gusta estar solo...

El Asakura mayor miraba sorprendido aquella pequeña mano blanca que estaba sobre la suya. Eran tan diferentes. La de ella era pequeña y blanquecina, y la de el era grande y morena. Y la suya propia estaba fria, mientras que la de la mini-ainu/china emanaba calidez, pasandosela a el, y le hacia sentir en sierto modo... Mejor.

-Pues...- Susurro -Se... Se siente bien... Muy bien...

La pequeña sonrio

-Si, ¿verdad? Es lindo cuando alguien te quiere...

Ahora, Hao parecia mas sorprendido que nunca

-Tu... ¿Tu me quieres?

-Por que no habria de hacerlo?- Dijo su compañera, sonriendo aun mas

-Pues porque quiero matarlos a todos! A tus amigos, a tus apdres, a tu hermano! A ti!! Yo te quiero asesinar!!

-Pero aun no lo has hecho- Sentencio -Y ya has tenido oportunidad de asesinarme mientras hablabamos, ya ha pasado una... Mm... Media hora?- Se encogio de hombros -No lo se, Da igual, ya que en vez de asesinarme has estado escuchandome todo este tiempo

El shaman abrio la boca para protestar, y luego la volvio a cerrar. Luego la volvio a abrir, y asi varias veces. Hasta que cerro la boca y se quedo callado, ya que la pequeña tenia razon, ya que, en vez de atacarla y asesinarla, la habia estado escuchando y ahora dejaba que la niña lo tomara de la mano

-Aun sigues con la idea de asesinarnos??- Inquirio

Si a Hao le hubieran hecho esa pregunta una o quizas dos horas antes habria respondido que si sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo... Ahora no podia ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacerle el menor daño a aquella niña que lo miraba sonriente con sus grandes y dulces ojos celestes

-Yo...- Susurro sin saber muy bien como continuar esa frase. Aunque no debio hacerlo

La puerta repentinamente se abrio, y ambos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos para ver horrorizados a una mujer de cabello celeste, sosteniendose con una mano al umbral de la puerta, mientras que con la otra apretaba su estomago, que se encontraba ensangrentado

-Kanna...- Susurro el shaman de fuego y, momentos despues, su rostro se desfiguro por la ira y el horror -Que has hecho??!!

-Lo que debia hacer...- Dijo con una sonrisa de malicia y desprecio

-Me has traicionado!!- Grito, poniendose en pie

-Usted nos traiciono primero, "señor Hao"- Le espeto dirigiendole una mirada diabolica y, con una sonora carcajada, se desplomo en el suelo. Muerta

El grito de la pequeña interrumpio el tenso silencio que se habia formado. Era un grito agudo, y desesperante

-Seyram...- Susurro dandose la vuelta cuando algo lo derribo

-Alejate de mi hija, Hao!!- Le grito Pilika desde la puerta

-Mami!- Dijo la pequeña

En eso, a la ainui se le unieron varias personas. Dos entraron en la habitacion. Una mujer rubia invoco a dos espiritus que sacaron al cadaver fuera de la casa. Y el adulto, avanzo furioso hacia donde Hao estaba y le asesto un golpe con su arma

La chinu (Merr: Jajaja, convinacion de ainu y china. Gracias Lau!! :P) estaba aterrorizada. Veia a como Hao se volvia a incorporar y recibia otro golpe, luego intentaba ponerse en pie, y recibia otro golpe. Seyram no logro contenerse mas

-Basta!!- Dijo interponiendose entre el shaman de fuejo y el adulto, que estaba dispuesto a atestarle un golpe mas a su enemigo

-DETENTE!- Grito su madre, ya que ese golpe podria cortarle la cabeza de un solo tajo, pero la adiestrada mano del atacante se detuvo a unos centimetros del cuello de la pequeña, antes de que la ainu pudiera gritar aquello

-No le haria daño, lo sabes Pili...- El le dedico una mirada de dulzura a su compañera, que sorprendio a todos los presentes. Menos a Seyram, quien sonrio. El ya sabia todo -Sey... Apartate por favor- Añadio, con amabilidad y ternura al mirarla (Merr: O.o, no puedo crer que yo este escribiendo ESO)(Hao: O.o que sucedio??!!!)

-No- Dijo ella, enojada, y con una expresion fria en el rostro que sorprendio mucho a todos

-Hermanita- Dijo un muchachito entrando en la habitacion -Anda, ven- Extendio su mano, con algo de miedo ante la expresion de la niña

-No, Redseb. Si me aparto, asesinaran a este hombre. Y... yo creo que merece otra oportunidad

Todos en la habitacion, se sorprendieron mucho.

-Yo... No creo que el sea realmente malvado... Al menos no ahora... Merece algo mejor que una muerte

-Estoy de acuerdo- Sentencio Pilika, sorprendiendo aun mas a todos los presentes -Podemos mantenerlo en un lugar apartado de los niños, y que Sey se encarge de hablar con el

-Me niego- Dijo el hombre, que retiraba su arma del cuello de la pequeña -No puedes exponerla a aquel asesino de esta manera, bien podria estar fingiendo, y no me arriesgare a perderla

La chinu se aserco lentamente hacia el, y lo miro con ojos suplicantes, y confiados. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaban tristes y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaban inundados en lagrimas

-Por favor, por favor confia en mi padre- Le dijo

* * *

Tres horas habian pasado desde aquel incidente de arriba.

Por el momento, Hao se encontraba en el sotano. Mientras que el resto de los habitantes estaban arriba, los niños jugaban y los adultos discutian sobre la mejor manera de tratar a Hao. Y tambien hablaban de, Pili, Len y Seyram. Era extraño que la pequeña estuviera emparentada de sangre con el chino pero, gracias a eso, todos estaban algo mas animados

La puerta del sotano se abrio, para sorpresa del prisionero, y por ella entro una pequeña con una bandeja repleta de comida. Quizas demasiada

-No tengo hambre- Susurro el shaman de fuego, a la vez que sus tripas grunian, traicionandolo -Bueno, quizas un poco. Pero esa es demasiada comida para mi solo- Añadio

-Lo se, es para ambos. Te molesta??- Pregunto, preocupada. Pero sonrio al ver como su compañero negaba con la cabeza

Ella se sento a su lado y cenaron comentandose alguna que otra cosa. Pero luego de eso, no mucho

Luego quedaron en silencio, hasta que el Asakura mayor lo rompio

-Gracias- Susurro

Se sorprendio al no oir respuesta y, al ver a la pequeña, la vio acurrucada en el suelo. Durmiendo.

Una ternura que jamas habia sentido antes, se apodero de el, posesionandolo, como un espiritu. Pero era distinto, ya que era mas fuerte. Y ese sentimiento habia estado dormido dentro de el por mucho tiempo, jamas lo habia usado

Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, y la acuno en su regazo. Acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando.

_"Es increible." _Pensaba _"Es increible lo que esta pequeña logra, de verdad que es especial. Jamas habia sentido algo parecido a esto... Yo... Yo la quiero mucho"_

-De verdad que ella hace milagros- Susurro para si misma, una ainu al asomarse a la habitacion unos minutos despues y ver al shaman de fuego acunando a su hija. Ambos dormidos

* * *

**Merr: Y???**

**Len/Hao: .....**

**Merr: Que les pasa??**

**Len/Hao: WTF??!!!**

**Merr: Queee???!!!**

**Hao: Tanto cambie???!!!**

**Len: SEYRAM ES MI HIJA???!!!**

**Seyram: Hola!**

**Len: O.o *PLOP***

**Seyram: Papá!!! *Lo sarandea***

**Merr: Me haces un favor Haito??**

**Hao: Que quieres?**

**Merr: Te gustara^.^ Ve a traer una cubeta con agua y vaciala en la cabeza de Len :P**

**Hao: *con mirada picara, sale corriendo y en menos de dos segundos vuelve con el pedido y se lo tira encima a len con cubeta y todo* Uff que bien se siente**

**Len: Oye.... ¿? *Antes de poder decir nada Seyram le habia arrojado un ladrillo de quien sabra donde* Gracias... Supongo**

**Seyram: No hay porque ^.^ Aqui tengo mas! *aparece con una carretilla llena***

**Len: Todos estos para Hao??**

**Seyram: No, tambien son para Merr ¬¬**

**Merr: QUE? Y yo que hice!!**

**Seyram: Conmigo, la "Linda" conversacion con mi madre, y a mi padre... Bueno ya sabras**

***Len y Seyram miran a Merr con caras diabolicas***

**Merr: Los Tao me odiaaan!!! *Sale corriendo perseguida por Seyram y Len***


	14. Final definitivo!

**Merr: Bienvenidos a otro episodio de... Las caras de la luna!!!**

**Len: Merr!! -abrazo-  
**

**Merr: Lensitoo!! -abrazo-**

**El resto del mundo: ........................**

**Merr: Que??!! No, no lo droge... Ahora es mi mejor amigo!! ^.^**

**Len: Asi es ^.^**

**Jun: -con camara- Hayyy Se ven adorables!! -foto,foto,foto,foto-**

**Len: HERMANA!!! **

**Merr: .**

**Hao: Que le paso a Merr??**

**Len: Le afecto el flash ñ-n**

**Hao: ñ.n**

**Merr: Ya toy mejor! Y adivinen... Este sera definitivamente el capitulo finaal!!!!!**

**Hao/Len: ENSERIO??!!! Espera... Lo dejaras como la ultima vez?? Es decir.. Con final abierto??**

**Merr: Nooo... que va... Bueno...**

**Hao/Len: MERR!!!**

**Merr: -comenzando a correr- Hiroyuki Takei todo esto te pertenece!! Disfruten este ultimo Caap!!

* * *

  
**

Las cosas habian cambiado bastante desde ese dia hace tres meses cuando encerramos a Hao.

Claro, lo que obviamente nos sorprendio a todos fue cuando, en la cena del cumpleaños de mi hija, ella subio las escaleras donde nosotros la esperabamos con un pastel de cumpleaños que casi cae al suelo cuando aparecio tomada de la mano con el hermano mayor de Yoh

_"Flash Back:_

_-Donde esta Seyram??- Pregunte_

_-Abajo- Respondio mi, hace un mes, nueva esposa. Pilika_

_-No entiendo, deberia haberlo asesinado cuando pude! Quien fue el idiota que me detuvo??!!_

_-Pueh fueh la peque Seyham- Me contesto el moreno, a lo que yo le respondi pinchandole la nariz con mi lanza_

_-Cierra la boca Chocolate- Dije_

_Mientras el moreno se revolcaba por la habitacion sosteniendo su torpe nariz, hay por favor no le puede doler tanto! La "dulce y tierna" Anna me obligaba a que la ayudara a poner la mesa, ya que mi esposa no debia moverse demasiado. No les dije??? Esta embarazada_

_-Por que es que pelean tanto?? Si son amigos, jijiji- Espero que ya sepan de quien es ese comentario_

_"Yoh, si no fueras un santo... Ya estarias muerto" Pense "Y ayuda la querida prometida que tienes"_

_-Ahi esta Sey...- Dijo Ryu, quedandose perplejo al ver a mi hija subir las escaleras, tomada de la mano con Hao Asakura_

_La reaccion de todos fue igual_

-.......-

_-SEYRAM!!!- Gritamos, claro... Menos la "perfecta" Anna_

_-Que??- Dijo ella -Es mi amigo!_

_-Es un asesino- Dije, adelantandome_

_-Bueno, quien sea. Tiene algo que decir_

_Todos miramos a Hao, quien inspiro profundamente y dijo:_

_-Lo siento. Se que hice cosas inperdonablesen el pasado. Lamento de todo corazon lo que les hise. Jeanne, em.... Pequeñita, lamento lo del inglesito. Se que "algunos"- Seyram me miro sonriendo -Les costara bastante perdonarme... Pero espero que lo hagan..._

_-.............-_

_-Onii-chan!!!- Grito Yoh con minicascaditas en los ojos abrazandolo_

_-...... YOH!!!!- Grito Hao furioso -Te voy a......._

_-Hao!- Dijo mi hijita, sonriendo, abrazando tambien al baka idiota aquel  
_

_Fin flash Back"_

Y desde ese dia, Hao vivia con nosotros ahi arriba. Aunque me asegure que su habitacion estuviera bien lejos de MI hija y MI esposa

Pero no pude evitar, que ellos tres se volvieran amigos...

_"Flash Back:_

_Una semana luego de que mi hija hubiera traido a ese asesino, secuestrador y una sarta de cosas mas que si las digo no terminare jamas, yo me levante mas tarde que de costumbre. Ya que el maldito despertador no habia sonado. Y, por eso, se habia ganado que mi lanza terminara en el._

_Baje a desayunar, ya que olia un rico aroma. De seguro Jun estaba haciendo mi desayuno favorito._

_-Buenos...- Dije, con las palabras en el aire. Ya que no podia creer lo que veia_

_Mi esposa, estaba haciendo el desayuno y se lo servia a mi hija que estaba sentada dibujando unas cosas que se las mostraba al torpe y reencarnador hermano de Yoh, a quien tambien le servian el desayuno_

_-Buenos Dias Len!- Dijo Pilika_

_-Hola papi!- Me saludo Seyram, debo admitirlo. Aunque soy frio y odio esos comentarios amistosos que vienen de mis "queridos amigos", ese saludo me encantaba_

_-Tao- Dijo "simpaticamente" el idiota aquel_

_-Buenos dias Pili, buenos dias Sey- Salude -Hao- Añadi secamente sentandome frente a el_

_La mirada de regaño de mi hija me sorprendio. Yo no era el amigo de... QUE??!! Mi hija me estaba regañando??? _

_Note que, en esta pequeña mesa, tan solo habia cuatro sillas. Al lado mio estaba Seyram, enfrente mio estaba aquel baka, y al lado de el habia un asiento vacio._

_Me puse en pie rapidamente y, muy a mi pesar, me sente en esa silla vacia al lado de él. No me interpreten mal, lo hice para que Pili no se sentara al lado de aquel baka. Aleje mi silla lo mas que pude del idiota hermano de mi mejor amigo, y él hiso lo mismo_

_Pili rio por lo bajo y me sirvio el desayuno tambien, y asi estuvimos todo el dia, todos los dias. Yo, intentando que se mantuviera lo mas lejos de MI familia posible, y eso implicaba estar mas cerca de él de lo que enrealidad queria._

_Fin flash back"_

Y asi estuvimos... em... De acuerdo, perdi la cuenta. Pero, gracias a mis esfuerzos, consegui mi objetivo! Lo se, lo se... Quizas no del todo, ya que los tres terminaron siendo amigos...

Pero bueno. Aqui estabamos, tres meses despues, siendo el ultimo dia del año. Mi peor pesadilla.

Estaba acostado en mi cuarto, oyendo los molestos ronquidos del baka de mi compañero de habitacion. Por favor! Soy Len Tao! Por que debia seguir compartiendo habitacion con el molesto ainu?? Yo deberia estar en la habitacion con MI esposa y Mi hija. Y claro, ahora tambien tenia un hijo. No de sangre, pero aun asi era mi hijo.

Me di la vuelta para no tener que oir al idiota de mi compañero. Del otro lado no habia nadie. Bueno, originalmente si pero... Lyserg ya no estaba con nosotros. Claro que, tranquilamente, Hao podria haber dormido ahi. Pero, para no molestarnos, estaba durmiendo en una esquina de la habitacion. Pero, por supuesto, lo que el baka aquel queria era que caigamos en su maldita trampa y.... "snif, snif"

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- Grite, mareado, al tener el maldito pie del baka de horo-horo

-Que pasa aqui??- Pregunto aquel "Santo". Maldito baka ¬¬

-Que sucedio Chino Cochino??- Y ahi va el ba.... Esta muerto

-TE MATO!!!

Y ahi vamos con la rutina del dia. Luego me dicen que me ejercito mucho! El baka de hoto-hoto tiene la culpa! Yo tan solo lo corro para darle su merecido, mientras el corre como el baka que es para luego esconderse detras de su dulce, tierna, adorable, y.... Me fui del tema. Bueno, se esconde detras de Pili. Ya que sabe que no le puedo hacer nada malo.

-Cobarde- Le dije, guardando mi lanza y saldudando a mi esposa y a Seyram y Redseb que estaban con ella

-Dajj, busquense una habitacion!- Susurro aquel baka

-Oye, que tu esposa te obligara a compartir habitacion conmigo y el baka idiota hermano de Yoh, no es mi culpa... Oye! Porque me pegaste??- Le termine preguntando a Pili

-No uses ese vocabulario frente a tus hijos!- Me replico... Demonios

Rode los ojos y baje la escalera donde estaba Jun en la cocina, preparando un enorme pastel

-NO LEN NO ENTRES!- Me dijo echandome de ahi

-Hermana, no crees que es demasiado para fin de año??- Pregunte

-Si, si demasiado- Replico con algunas gotitas en el rostro -Ahora vete

Genial, Jun tenia esos ataques de "Soy la mayor aqui, debo preparar las cosas para la fiesta, es una situacion memorable, blah, blah, blah". Bah! Mi hermana siempre fue asi, responsable, se preocupa por todos, y es mi hermana. Por eso es que la quiero mucho.

La obvserve desde la puerta haciendo sus extraños preparativos, estaba feliz. Reia y bailaba mientras decoraba aquel gran pastel. Aun pensaba que era una exageracion tan solo por un fin de año... Me agradaba ver a mi hermana feliz.

-Ya no seas tan meloso, Tao- Dijo una voz fria y desagradable detras mio -Ademas, te sorprenderia para que es ese pastel Chinito

Demonios si no fuera porque es una desagradable y manipuladora bruja que...

-Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos Tao- Me espeto cruzandose de brazos y, como Manta pasaba por ahi, preferi no causar una de sus tecnicas mortales

-De acuerdo, Anna. Que te trae por aqui??- Dije poniendo todo el odio que pude en esas palabras

-Vete de aqui y no des un paso ni metas tu asquerosa nariz en la cocina. Entendiste??- Y otra mas con... QUE?? Que tienes en contra de mi perfecta nariz??!! -Muchas cosas, no es perfecta. Como la de MI Yoh- Al terminar de decir eso entro a la cocina

Dios! Y dale con la cocina! Que tenia de especial?? Los preparativos de fin de año?? Valla, que especial!

Me sente a la mesa, enfrente de Manta

-Buenos dias Len- Me dijo

-Buenos dias- Dije -Sabes que hacen las chicas en la cocina??

Manta se puso tenso, palido y con enormes gotas de sudor callendo por su rostro

-N... No lo se Len...- Tartamudeo

Esto no me olia a nada bueno

-Manta, que sucede aqui

-Ire al baño!!- Dijo y salio corriendo antes de que no pudiera decir nada

Hmp, que demonios sucedia aqui??!!

-Hola Len- Me dijo una vocecita a la que no le preste mucha atencion

-Buenos dias- Respondi, mirando a la mesa. Pensando en que cosa podian estar haciendo mi hermana y la bruja malvada

El se quedo en silencio, y yo no dije nada. No se me ocurria que podian estar haciendo

-Oye, mamá dijo que debiamos pasar mas tiempo juntos. Y dijo que debias jugar conmigo o algo asi. Pero yo no quiero, asique di que me largue asi me dejas en paz- Dijo el niño

De que demonios estaba hablando?? Levante la mirada y me encontre con un niño de pelo celeste y ojos azules intensos

-Redseb- Dije

El estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

-YA! Di que no me quieres y que no soy tu hijo verdadero y dejame ir- Murmuro, enfurruñado

Sonrei, ese niño me hacia acordar a... A mi...

-Oye Redseb... Quieres luchar un rato con los espiritus??

Una sonrisa se le dibujo al instante que dije esas palabras.

Estuvimos un rato luchando. Era un buen shaman. Lucho con Hay-line, mientras que yo lo hice con Bason desde luego. Su arma parecia debil, pero sabia manejarla con fuerza. Cuando consiguiera su espiritu adecuado seria igual... igual a mi. Bueno, qiuzas en el sentido de lucha. Ya que, esperaba de todo corazon que en lo interior sea igual a Pili

Luchamos varias veces, le gane en casi todas. Menos en la ultima. Bueno, debo admitirlo, utilizo una gran maniobra.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando terminamos.

Al entrar en la casa vi las dos mesas, la de los niños y los adultos

Fui a sentarme en mi lugar al lado de Pili, mientras que Redseb corria a abrazarla y ella le decia:

-Que estuviste haciendo cariño?

-Estuve luchando con papi!- Dijo emocionado (Merr: ADORO A ESE NIÑOO!!!) Luego corrio a su mesa y se sento al lado de Meene, mientras le sonreia

Yo tambien sonrei, solo que por dos cosas. Una, por que me habia dicho "papi". Y si estas escuchando mis pensamientos Anna, si! Me emociona que el me diga eso... No lo comentes por favor. La otra razon era que, Redseb y Meene hacian una muy linda pareja. Y Meene necesitaba a alguien valiente como Redseb. Al igual que mi hija Seyram quien, aproposito, estaba al lado de Hanna... TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS??!!!

Casi grito y me lanzo encima del mini-Yoh, de no ser por... Bueno, digamos que una rubia con cara de psicopata sentada frente a mi me lanzo una mirada asesina y, contando que Manta estaba a su lado, deje mis planes de homicidio para otro momento. DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO!! No lo hare ¬¬ Ya puedes soltar a Manta, Anna!

Entonces, Redseb estaria con Meene por el resto de su vida. Eso lo apostaria, y me quedaba tranquilo con eso. Pero... SEYRAM CON HANNA??!!! Eso era... Practicamente imposible! Me resultaba demasiado dificil de creer! Estuve pensando en eso toda la tarde que salimos a pasear hasta que volvimos para la cena de fin de año.

Cuando llegamos devuelta a la casa me sente a la mesa, cansado

-Hay por favor hermano!- Me dijo Jun -Ni que hubiera sido tan aburrido

Si, claro. Me habian hecho caminar un monton de tiempo y no se para que. Me hicieron sacarme fotos con todo el mundo... Incluyendo a los bakas de hoto-hoto y el chocolatin, y al farsante roba esposas.

Tenia una rabia!! Por suerte, mi hermana estaba preparando la cena. Ella cocinaba delicioso.

-Ya vengan a cenar!!- Llamo ella, y todos corrieron hacia la mesa

La comida fue bastante variada. Supuse que habian preparado la comida favorita de todos.

A mi me sirvieron comida china, a Pili le sirvieron algo raro... Supuse que era clasica comida de Hokkaido.

Al baka de Hoto-hoto le sirvieron unos tamales... No me sorprende ¬¬

Y varias comidas mas no pude reconocer tan bien, como la del Chocolatito, o la de Jeanne

Estaba deliciosa la comida, al menos la mia. Habia algunas que tenian un aspecto horrible, como la de Seyram por ejemplo. Que le habia servido su baka padre cuando yo no estaba?? Al menos la de Redseb parecia comestible, pero la de Sey?? Parecia un pulpo sin cocinar... Me encargaria de ver como alimentaban a esa pequeña... NO TE RIAS ANNA!!!

Luego de la cena, dejaron los platos a un lado y trajeron dulces y bebidas para brindar y... Oigan... Y el pastel que habia preparado Jun??

Estuve a punto de preguntar, cuando capte la mirada asesina de Anna y, bueno... Decidi no arruinar el momento de fin de año

-Tres...- Comenzaron a contar- Dos... uno... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!- Gritamos

Copas chocandose unas con otras, uvas en la boca, dulces, golosinas, bebidas, y... Jun entrando en la sala con un enorme pastel de chocolate??

Sabia que no me habia equivocado, pero... Me sorprendio que tuviera veintinueve velas en el...

No, no, no!!! Matare a Jun, como podia estar haciendome esto???

Las luces se apagaron. NO! Todos comenzaron a reunirse. NO!! Jun con el enorme pastel, bueno... Gigantesco! Una persona podia caber dentro de el, y... Comienza mi pesadilla

-Feliz cumpleaños Len!!! (1)- Demonios... Matare a Yoh. ES UN DECIR ANNA!

La molesta cancion del cumpleaños y... Demonios, me olbigaron a soplar la endemoniadas velas.

Los abrazos de mis amigos, de sus hijos, de mi esposa y mis hijos... Bueno, esos ultimos no me molestaron

-Corta tu pastel Hermanito!!- Dijo Jun entregandome el cuchillo

Suspire, me harian sufrir este dia lo mas que pudieran

Pero... Antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar clavar el cuchillo... El pastel exploto en mi cara y en toda la sala

-Que demonios...- Susurre quitandome el pastel de los ojos y... sintiendo un golpe en la cabeza??? -Oye!- Reclame dandome la vuelta y, ¿Viendo a Jeanne?

-No digas esas cosas!!- Me dijo, tmb cubierta de pastel

Suspire, otra vez, y me di la vuelta para ver a lo que era un pastel de chocolate y... Al chocolatito dentro de el

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEN! TU DESEO SE CUMPLIO Y CHOCOLOVE YA LLEGO!!- Me dijo, abrazandome. Aunque... Siempre habia estado en la casa y no sabia porque....

* * *

-AHHHHH!!!!!! CHOCOLOVE!!!!!- Grite, comenzando a correrlo y el... Me tiro un pastelazo en la cara

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!- Oi como alguien de los pequeños grito. Y el caos comenzo

Todos comenzamos a tirarnos pasteles, los dulces y alguno que otro vaso con bebida. Eramos los peques y los grandes jugando con la comida... Hasta que vimos la cara de Anna

Todos nos paramos en seco al ver la expresion de la espelusnante y aterradora Itako Anna. Y mas aun nos asustamos cuando dijo:

-Que mas da... No es mi casa- Se encogio de hombros y se sento al lado de Pili, donde ella tambien descansaba

Casi nos da un pre-infarto a todos, pero uno de los pequeños sigo con la guerra. Asi que nadie se quedo atras, solo que tuvimos especial ccuidado de que ningun pedaso de nada le callera a Anna... Por que, si eso sucedia, moririamos todos en ese instante

Luego de que la guerra acabo, todos nos sentamos dode estabamos y nos reimos. De acuerdo... Habia sido bien divertido. Toda la comida volando, todos sucios. Este cumpleaños no habia sido tan malo.

Exepto por la presencia que senti en ese instante

No la reconoci pero Hao si, y eso le asusto.

Definitivamente era una prescencia maligna, y muy peligrosa si es que Hao se asustaba. Asi que me puse en pie con mi lanza y me puse frente a Pili, mientras le hacia señas a mis hijos para que se pusieran detras mio

Antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar de mi misma manera, las ventanas se rompieron y un espelusnante muñeco con una pistola aparecio por ahi, hiriendo a horo-horo

-Hermano!-Dijo Pilika

Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero luego del muñeco aparecio otro mas con una calabaza por cabeza, y una armadura

-Esos...- Susurro Tamao

-Si...- Continuo Jeanne, poniendose enfrente de Meene

-Son los espiritus del equipo de la flor- Sentencio Hao, poniendose enfrente de la doncella de hierro y su hija. Pero siendo derribado rapidamente por Chuck (2)

En un instante todo se lleno de polvo y confusion. Los espiritus parecian mas poderosos que la ultima vez que los habia visto, y podian encargarse facilmente de nosotros

La maldita armadura, Ashcroft, me derribo apartandome de mi familia. Y dejandome en el suelo, a una corta distancia de Hao...

Quien estaba en el suelo tambien, con Mary a su lado

-Mary...-Susurre, pero no me oyeron

-Mary esta muy triste. Porque el Señor Hao traiciono a Mary- Dijo ella

-Mary, yo...

-CALLATE!- Grito atestandole un golpe, y levantando una daga que tenia un su mano al mismo tiemppo

-Alto!!- Grite plantandome frente al shaman, y recibiendo el golpe

Lo ultimo que escuche, fue Hao llamandome. Antes de caer, y sumirme en la oscuridad

* * *

**Merr: -Detras de su prima que aparecio en medio del cap y con un escudo- No me mateen!! T.T**

**Len/Hao: QUE FUE ESO??!!!**

**Luna: ñ.n Esque... Ya conocen a mi prima... ñ.n**

**Len/Hao: MERR!!!**

**Merr: Lo lamentamos, la señorita Merr no esta disponible en estos momentos. Por favor, intente mas tarde ^.^**

**Len: ME MORI??!!!**

**Merr: NO! Claro que no ¬¬ Estas hospitalizado ^.^**

**Len: O.O**

**Hao: Y yo??!!**

**Merr: Tambien ^.^**

**Len/Hao: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Merr: Para eso existe la segunda temporada!! ^.^**

**Len/Hao/Luna: Fiu...**

**Merr: Y El protagonista sera... Hanna!!!**

**Len/Hao/Luna: QUE??!!!**

**Merr: ^.^**

**Luna: Que hare contigo primita -abraza a Hao-**

**Hao: OYE! Y porque me abrazas a mi??!!**

**Luna: No te quejes ¬¬**

**Hao: Yo solo soy de mi Haruhi!!**

**Luna: -en el rincon de los emos- T.T**

**Merr: Ñ.n Espero que les haya gustado! Horus, Lau no me maten ñ.n **

**Hao/Len/Luna/Merr: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!  
**


End file.
